Picking Up The Pieces
by MysticSaiyan1
Summary: [Gohan&Videl] Gohan and Videl deal with the aftermath of the Buu saga. Gohan makes a decision that will change his life and those around him forever. Chapter 11 up!
1. Celebration at the lookout

A/N: Hey ya'll! This is my first DBZ fan fic. I've read several other fantastic fics here and I thought I'd give it a try myself. This is set after Buu has been defeated and the gang has gotten back together on the lookout. I've always been disappointed with how Gohan and Videl were handled at the end of the actual series so I wanted to try and fix it. Therefore, for the purpose of my fic, the last few episodes of DBZ and GT never happened. I will try and stay as close to the original characters as possible but this is a fan fiction so I apologize if the characters are a little off. Please be kind and review to let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always appreciated!!!  
  
Gohan looked around the lookout at all the happy and smiling faces. Even the corners of Vegeta's lips were curved upward in a smile as he celebrated the defeat of Majin Buu with his family. Videl was wrapped up in a giant bear hug by her father, who once again was the supposed 'savior of the world,' Krillin was jumping for joy with Marron in his arms while his wife, 18, looked on in amusement. Gohan was shocked to see a smile gracing 18's face. While he had, on extremely rare occasions, seen the stubborn Prince break out in an actual smile instead of his usual smirk, he had never once seen 18 smile.  
  
"Show me the spirit bomb daddy!" Gohan vaguely registered his brother's voice as he flew around in his father's arms.  
  
"Not now son." Goku answered, his voice ringing with laughter.  
  
His mother and grandfather were all surrounding Goku, each with their own unique variation of the Son grin plastered upon their faces. Gohan however stood a few feet away from his celebrating family with an almost sad look on his face. Of course he was happy that Majin Buu was defeated and the universe was now free from danger for the time being. However, the whole incident with Buu had only revealed to Gohan how incredibly naïve he had been. He barely heard his father's speech about how he was given a life by the Old Kai that had unlocked his mystic powers, and how Goku was now going to come back and live with them in their small house. Gohan was too busy trying to sort through his troubling thoughts.  
  
After Cell, there had been a brief period in which he was still the happy, naïve boy he had been before the whole incident with the androids. His father had chosen to stay in the Otherworld and therefore he was okay with Goku's decision. Unfortunately, his entire world began to tumble down the moment Chi-Chi had announced she was pregnant again. Immediately Gohan felt the guilt surge through his body again. He was going to have a younger sibling, one who would never get to know their father, all because he had been too arrogant and cocky to listen to his dad's and Piccolo's advice and finish off Cell when he had the chance. The backs of his eyes began to burn with unshed tears as he once again saw the bloated Cell in front of him with his father ready to whisk him away to save the earth at the expense of his own life.  
  
'Hey, you put up a good fight Gohan. I'm proud of you.'  
  
'What?! Daddy?!'  
  
'Take care of your mother for me she needs you. Tell her I had to do this Gohan. Goodbye my son.'  
  
Gohan remembered his father's face suddenly switch to the seriousness that was reserved only for when he was fighting as he used his instant transmission to take Cell away from the earth.  
  
'My fault, it was all my fault. Why couldn't I have listened to you dad?' Gohan thought in anguish as he stared off into space.  
  
"Gohan!!" Gohan shook his head and blinked his eyes as he was startled out of his flashback.  
  
"Gohan, are you alright? You've been spacing out for a while now." His father's concerned face appeared in front of his son.  
  
"Yeah sure, I'm fine." He said unconvincingly.  
  
"Okay, if you say so." Goku said as he raised an eyebrow. "Look we're going to head on back home. You ready to go?"  
  
"No, I'm not quite ready to go back home yet. You guys go ahead and I'll catch up with you."  
  
"Alright, if that's what you want." Goku said to Gohan's back as he walked closer to the edge of the lookout.  
  
When he reached the edge, Gohan looked back towards the happy faces remaining on the lookout. When his eyes met with Videl's, his shoulders slumped, his head fell and he sighed. He knew what he had to do. He quickly looked away as he saw Videl start walking towards him and he jumped off the lookout, powered up using his new mystic abilities and flew away at an incredible speed, even by Z Fighter standards.  
  
Videl saw the look in Gohan's eyes that she had only caught fleeting glimpses of in the past. For those brief moments Gohan looked so tortured, so haunted by something in his past that Videl swore she could actually feel his pain flowing through her body. She broke into a slight run as she raced to the edge of the lookout to see where Gohan had gone. As she looked over the edge, she could see nothing, Gohan had already sped over the horizon. Quickly she turned around and confronted Goku.  
  
"Where did he go?!" She asked, urgency dripping from her voice.  
  
"I don't know. He just said he would meet us back home and then he took off. Is there something wrong?" Goku asked concerned.  
  
"I have no idea. I just feel like Gohan is extremely upset over something and I don't want him to be alone. It's strange, I could have sworn I felt how he was feeling and it was sorta the same way I knew he was still alive."  
  
"Ohhh. its starting." Goku nodded in understanding.  
  
"Well." Videl stopped, leaving a question hanging in the air.  
  
"Well, what?" Goku asked confused.  
  
Videl sighed, trying to keep her temper under control. Getting mad at one of the strongest beings in the universe was probably not a good idea and besides, she needed an answer.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to know how I knew that Gohan was still alive and how I could feel what he was feeling would you?" she asked very patiently.  
  
"Yes I would." Goku answered factually and Videl felt her hopes rise. "However, its not my place to tell you. That job is Gohan's, if he decides its right."  
  
Unfortunately, this left Videl with more questions than answers, but she knew that with each passing second Gohan flew further and further away, meaning it would take that much longer to find him.  
  
"Can you sense where he is now?" Videl was still unable to sense a person's ki like the rest of the z-fighters, but from what she had learned from Bulma and Chi-Chi in the Otherworld, Goku could instantly transmit anywhere as long as he could sense a ki. She was hoping that Goku could find Gohan and take her to him. At least that was her brilliant plan at the moment.  
  
Goku paused for a minute as he closed his eyes and concentrated, feeling out for Gohan's ki. The instant he did, Gohan masked his ki, obviously not wanting to be found. Goku sighed in disappointment.  
  
"No I can't. He just masked it. I have an idea though. You can still sense him correct?" Videl nodded her head in agreement. "Okay, tell me when it feels like he's stopped moving and we'll see if I can take you there when I look with you."  
  
"Alright thank you Goku." Videl murmured. She was too busy worrying about Gohan and following his movements to be concerned with much else. Goku noticed this and walked away to join what was left of his family on the lookout.  
  
As Videl continued to stare over the edge of the lookout, she failed to notice her father cautiously approaching her.  
  
"Videl?" Hercule's once booming voice sounded very small and timid as he addressed his daughter.  
  
"Yes daddy?" Videl answered without turning around.  
  
"I was just wondering, that boy you."  
  
"He has a name daddy." Videl interrupted, slightly irritated. "Call him Gohan."  
  
"Okay. Gohan, he, he was that little boy wasn't he?"  
  
Videl knew exactly what her father was referring to and answered accordingly.  
  
"Yes he was." Videl was in no mood to indulge her father and kept her answers to the bare minimum.  
  
"So you know then? Everything?" If Videl had been facing her father, she might have burst out laughing. As it was, the Saiyans and Nameks blessed with superior hearing than humans, were having trouble controlling their laughter at the scene unfolding before them. Hercule was cowering behind his daughter, afraid of what she would say.  
  
Yet another sigh escaped Videl's lips as she answered her father's question.  
  
"Yes daddy, I know everything."  
  
Hesitantly, Hercule asked the question he feared the most. He had several faults, being a shameless fake was tops on the list, but he did love his daughter with all his heart.  
  
"Are, are you mad at me?" he asked as his lips quivered awaiting her response.  
  
"I think disappointed would be a more appropriate word. Since Gohan and his friends seem to find the whole situation more humorous than anything else, I can't bring myself to be mad at you, but I still need a little time to sort everything out."  
  
"I understand." Hercule replied and slowly slinked away, heading back towards Buu who was happily occupied playing with Bee.  
  
After a few more minutes of waiting, Videl could finally sense that Gohan had stopped moving.  
  
"Goku! He stopped moving!" She almost shouted, her excitement getting the best of her.  
  
Quickly, Goku was at her side and she could feel his hand on her shoulder as he attempted to look with her and locate Gohan. He was surprised at how easy it was to find him when he looked with Videl. Their connection was already very strong.  
  
"Okay, hang on." He said as he put two fingers to his forehead and both he and Videl disappeared.  
  
**********  
  
As Gohan flew away from the lookout, he felt a twinge of guilt for abandoning Videl, but he had tried to convince himself that it was for the best. Usually flying gave him a chance to escape his thoughts and just soar above the clouds, but today his thoughts refused to leave him alone and kept drifting back to after the Cell incident. He'd promised himself that he would train only enough to be useful in a battle if need be. His mother was constantly pressuring him to study. Gohan felt that he'd let his father down by being an insufficient fighter and didn't want to not meet his mother's expectations for him. And therefore his training was relegated to the backburner. Something that was done only when there was some extra time. However, between studying, taking care of his mother, and then taking care of Goten, there hardly ever was any free time.  
  
Gohan allowed a small smile to cross his face as he remembered back to his mother's pregnancy with Goten. Often he'd come downstairs from studying just to find his mom making peanut butter, pickle and mustard sandwiches to eat. While they seemed to be a constant craving and he consistently found himself making them for her, they were not exactly his idea of an appetizing meal so he'd relied a lot on fish and berries during those 8 and a half months. A small chuckle escaped into the air as he wondered if the ringing in his ears caused by all of the hits on the head from his mom's frying pan would ever go away.  
  
'I can probably still hear the ringing cause she still hits me with the dang thing!'  
  
About then, Gohan could feel his dad trying to search for his ki. Instantly Gohan masked his ki, sending a small thanks to the Old Kai for having awakened his sleeping powers. Since he wasn't actually a super saiyan when he transformed into his Mystic state, it was rather easy to mask his high ki from the others.  
  
Gohan's thoughts returned to his mother and he remembered being extremely nervous as she gave birth to Goten. The first time he'd held the small baby he promised Goten that he would never allow him to grow up always fearing for his life like he himself had had to do and he would never let Goten get involved in fighting with the z fighters.  
  
'What a promise that was.' Gohan thought sarcastically. 'The first time they had to fight, I let them die.'  
  
What was Majin Buu's response when Gohan said he was going to show Buu why Goten looked up to him?  
  
'He doesn't. In fact he wonders why you let me take him.'  
  
What Gohan had said before was true. He was trained better than that and had not allowed the statement to bother him during the fight. However, now that everything was finished, he allowed himself to dwell on what had been said. And it hurt.  
  
'It never should have come to that anyways! Vegeta constantly warned you that a warrior should always be ready, even in times of peace, and yet you didn't listen! You let them all down again!'  
  
Gohan could feel tears beginning to form at the corners of his eyes. Before they fell down his face, the aura that blazed around him evaporated them instantly. Finally, Gohan reached his destination and flew down to the ground. It was a small, uninhabited tropical island on the opposite side of the world from where his house was located, complete with white sand beaches, palm trees and an unobstructed view of the world around him. Very frequently he would come here after the Cell Games to be alone with his thoughts. None of the other Z Fighters knew of the place and he'd come to think of it as his own personal escape.  
  
Slowly he lowered himself down to the ground and stared up at the sky. He had thought that after Cell, the Earth would have been safe. No one else would bother the Earth and therefore he wouldn't have to train again to save it. Majin Buu had shattered that belief. He now realized just how fast things could go from peaceful to completely out of control. And he had no intention of letting them get out of control again. He knew what he had to do.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a high rise in the ki around him and then just as fast it vanished. He quickly snapped his head around to face the direction it came from and saw a large pair of blue eyes staring back at him. Videl had found him.  
  
*Please be kind and review!* 


	2. Discussions on a private island

A/N: A big thanks to all those who reviewed the first chapter. It is always nice to log on and see that people enjoy your work, so I thank you. I know this chapter is kind of a summary of what happened during the Buu Saga, but keep in mind, Videl doesn't know what happened to Gohan throughout the battles, so I think it's important that he has to let her know. Please continue to review and let me know how you think I'm doing!  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot this last time but I think we can all rest assured that I don't own DBZ. Now, on with the story!  
  
**********  
  
Videl watched as Gohan's head snapped around and settled on her. Her gaze was steady and unwavering, staring deep into his soul. The pain and torture that she had seen in him earlier at the lookout were still quite obvious. It appeared as though the naïve, innocent young boy in Gohan had died, never to return. Slowly, she started towards him, having to force herself to put one foot in front of the other in an effort to close the distance between the two. Deep inside, she knew she was afraid of what was going to be said between them. Her entire world had been turned upside down in less than 36 hours. Everything she'd been brought up to believe had been shattered. Super powered aliens living among them, seven orange balls that could bring people back from the dead, having died and then been revived, learning that the Earth had been destroyed and then recreated, and the biggest of all, her father didn't defeat Cell, Gohan did. She had a feeling that this was only the tip of the iceberg and was worried about what she would find out. However, she knew it had to be done.  
  
Gohan felt his heart jump as he realized that his dad had dropped Videl off and then left again. He knew why she was here and had been dreading this moment ever since he'd met her. She wanted the answers he was afraid to give. His heart began to beat even faster as he watched her approach and slowly sat down next to him. For what seemed like an eternity, neither spoke. Instead, they stared out over the horizon where a vibrant sunset was painted across the sky, content to just be in each other's presence and each afraid of what they knew was to come.  
  
Finally, Videl broke the silence with a simple question.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Gohan turned to her with eyebrows raised and an expression of disbelief on his face. Why had she asked that question? She already knew the answer.  
  
"Sorry, that was a stupid question." Videl continued as Gohan merely shrugged his shoulders. "What happened Gohan? What was so bad that it made you like this?" she asked, gesturing towards his current state.  
  
An inaudible sigh escaped Gohan's lips. It was time. Videl had to strain her ears just to hear his answer he was talking so soft.  
  
"I let them all down, again. I failed just like I always do."  
  
Videl's face twisted into a mask of confusion. "Gohan, I don't understand. What do you mean again? You were the one who beat Cell. How is that letting people down? Besides, no one was able to beat Buu alone. It took the energy of every single person on earth to win."  
  
Gohan continued to talk as if he hadn't heard Videl's questions. "After Cell, I knew I was the strongest person in the universe, there was no one above me. And that scared the crap out of me. It was my fault my dad died. I had the power to beat Cell but instead I wanted to make him suffer and my dad paid for it with his life. My dad meant everything to me, but he had to give up his life just because I was too overconfident to heed his advice. Every time someone mentions how Cell was defeated, all it did was remind me of my biggest failure, as a fighter and as a son." Gohan paused a moment as he looked off in to the air, remembering something from his past. "I guess I just thought that if I didn't train, and lost all my strength then no one would depend on me when the next battle came. Then I couldn't possibly fail everyone again." Gohan let out a small laugh. "I only wish I knew at the time how incredibly stupid I was being."  
  
Videl sat there shocked. She had no idea that Gohan had felt this way. That there was this huge burden of guilt that rested on his shoulders and that he carried it around with him every day of his life. She could only imagine how it was eating away at him inside. The only gesture she could think of to provide comfort was to place her hand on top of his as he continued talking, tears beginning to form in his eyes that refused to fall.  
  
"I failed not once, not twice, but three times during our fight with Buu Videl. I had the opportunity to fight a warrior named Dabura in Babidi's ship."  
  
Videl's eyes went wide with recognition as Gohan mentioned the name Dabura. Gohan saw the change in her facial expression and immediately stopped.  
  
"You know Dabura?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Heh, well, we kind of met him up in Heaven in the Otherworld. He was really nice and actually was helping your mother, Bulma and I look for you."  
  
"Wow, who would have guessed?"  
  
"Anyways, back to what you were saying." Videl was still anxious to hear the rest of Gohan's story. She had heard bits and pieces of what had taken place, but Gohan knew almost everything.  
  
"Right, he was one of the warriors we had to face in order to get to the bottom of the ship and get to Buu. My father and Vegeta had each already faced a warrior and had easily defeated them. Dabura had earlier met us outside of the ship and had spit on both Piccolo and Krillin, which turned them to stone. The only way they would have been restored back to normal is if Dabura had been defeated. Therefore, if I won, we would have both gotten to Buu before the whole ordeal had started and my friends would have been revived.  
  
But instead, we fought to a standstill. I had lost my fighting touch in the seven years since Cell and I could hear my Dad and Vegeta's comments. They knew it too. Instead of continuing our fight, Dabura then noticed that Vegeta lacked the resolve that my father and I had, so he convinced Babidi to use his powers to take over Vegeta's mind and body. Vegeta then challenged my father to mortal combat, and during this fight, my father lost enough energy to revive Buu. Not to mention that Babidi later told me when I was attacked at the stadium, I gave them half of the energy they needed to revive Buu."  
  
Videl looked up at Gohan's face. He was still staring off into the distance at the millions of stars that had appeared when the sun had set, and it almost appeared as if he was reliving each moment as he spoke about it. Every so often, his body would tense and his eyes would shift, almost like he was preparing to take a blow that never came. Videl remained quiet as she studied Gohan. She didn't feel there was much she could say until he was finished with his tale.  
  
"I'm assuming you've heard about what happened at the Martial Arts Stadium after we'd left, correct?"  
  
Videl nodded in agreement. "I was filled in during our hunt for the dragon balls."  
  
"Good, then I'll skip that part. After all that had happened, Babidi used his magic to transport us away from the stadium to a place where my dad and Vegeta began to fight. The Supreme Kai and I fought our way down into Babidi's ship again, only to find that we were too late. My dad had already lost enough energy for Buu to be revived. The Supreme Kai wanted to retreat, but I thought it was still possible to destroy Buu before he came out of his shell. So I fired the biggest energy blast I could and needless to say, it didn't do anything. I had gotten too weak. Buu was revived and only then did I realize how much I'd underestimated him.  
  
When Babidi ordered Buu to kill the Supreme Kai and me, I grabbed the Supreme Kai and I flew as fast as I could away from there. I can fly faster than any of the Z Fighters, yet Buu was still able to get in front of me. He knocked me down with one punch and then proceeded to beat the Supreme Kai senseless. I tried one more time to attack Buu, but all it took was one energy blast and I was finished. I don't really remember much after that. I can remember screaming from the pain as I tried to keep the ball of energy from engulfing my body and destroying me. I don't know how it happened but the ball suddenly broke apart and I immediately fell to the ground. The instant I hit, I fell unconscious. My energy was so low that it was a struggle just to stay alive."  
  
Suddenly Videl interrupted.  
  
"Oh! So that's why no one could sense you."  
  
"What?" Now it was Gohan's turn to be confused.  
  
"When we got back up to the Lookout, Goku told us that you and Vegeta had been killed by Majin Buu because they couldn't sense you anymore. No one believed me when I said you were still alive."  
  
A faint smile crossed Gohan's face as he listened to Videl talk. Watching her facial expressions, he was able to see just how devastated she had been when Goku had announced he was dead.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you had faith in me, even though it was misplaced."  
  
"No, that's not it. I could still sense you were alive. I have no idea how though. I can't sense a person's ki like you can."  
  
Gohan raised his eyebrows in surprise. He knew that he'd been starting to sense a bond forming between the two of them, but he had no idea Videl was beginning to sense it as well.  
  
"You know what it is, don't you?" Videl looked up into his eyes questioningly. His sad eyes seemed to hold all the answers, all she had to do was get them out of him.  
  
"Yes I do. Perhaps I'll explain later, but for right now, I want to get through this whole story about Buu."  
  
"Okay, I can live with that."  
  
"The next thing I remember I was waking up on the Supreme Kai's planet. He told me that he'd brought me there to pull what he called the Z Sword from its resting place. To make a long story short, I managed to pull it out, and I was practicing with it, trying to master it when my dad showed up. We decided to test out the blade, and when he threw a cube of the hardest metal in the universe at me, I think it was something called Katchin (A/N: Sorry about the spelling, I have absolutely no idea how to spell it.), the blade broke.  
  
This is going to sound really strange, but an Old Kai appeared and explained that he'd been trapped inside the Z Sword for millions of years. He also performed a ritual to unlock my sleeping powers. That's why I look a little older now. After he was finished, I once again had enormous power and came back to Earth to fight Buu. Unfortunately, this was after he'd already eaten everyone that was left. But we began to fight and I was winning. He couldn't even touch me. Yet he found a way to win anyways. He absorbed my little brother and Trunks when they were Gotenks, along with Piccolo. Using his new power, he was able to use me as a punching bag, beating the crap out of me until Gotenks' fusion ran out and he lost most of his strength. Then he decided to absorb me to gain my powers. I don't remember anything past that, but from what I gather, my dad and Vegeta managed to get inside Buu and free Goten, Trunks, Piccolo and me, but then the final form of Buu blew up the Earth and we all died anyways."  
  
Videl saw a lone tear roll down Gohan's cheek and reached up to wipe it away.  
  
"I made a promise Videl. I promised Goten and Trunks that they wouldn't have to live the kind of life I have. That they wouldn't have to fight. And I broke that promise. It's my fault that the fate of the world was placed on their shoulders. I never should have stopped training after the Cell Games. If I hadn't, this whole tragedy could have been avoided. I can't make that same mistake again."  
  
Videl looked at Gohan in shock as she heard the determination in his voice at the end of his speech. Never before had she seen or heard this side of Gohan. It was a far cry from the innocent boy she'd come to know at Orange Star High.  
  
"What are you going to do Gohan?" she asked tentatively.  
  
"I've never really wanted to be a warrior. Unfortunate circumstances always kind of forced that roll upon me. But I know what I have to do now. My father and I are two of the strongest beings in the universe. He once told me with great power comes great responsibility and that we were going to do great things. I've tried to deny that responsibility for far too long. Its time I finally started training consistently so I can always be prepared for whatever comes next."  
  
The determination that had been before only in Gohan's voice had now made its way to his eyes and Videl knew he wasn't joking. The nerdy, innocent Gohan seemed light years away. Yet deep inside, she knew that she sill loved him with all her heart. She'd become painfully aware of that fact when they were on the Lookout and she'd been told he was dead. She berated herself for never having told him and didn't want to pass up the opportunity now.  
  
Slowly she put her hands on the side of his face and stared deep into his obsidian eyes. Inching forward, she captured his lips with hers and reveled in the sensations she had never experienced before.  
  
"I want to tell you I love you Son Gohan. I will always love you, no matter what happens. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."  
  
Gohan opened his eyes and returned her gaze. But instead of a spark of happiness at her words, Videl found only sadness.  
  
"I love you too Videl. More than you'll ever know." Videl felt her heart soar at those words, but it immediately fell straight down to her stomach when she heard what he said next. "And that's why I don't want you to get close to me."  
  
Videl felt tears stinging her eyes and threatening to overflow.  
  
"I don't understand... Is it me?" her voice sounded shaky, even to her.  
  
"No, its not you, its not you at all. I'm going to die Videl, not from old age, but a violent, premature death. Such is the destiny of a warrior and I have resigned myself to such a fate. But I could never live with myself if I did to anyone what my dad did to my mother and I. If I am alone, then less people will be affected by my death."  
  
"Gohan, I don't care about that. I would rather be together with you for one second than to never have you in my life. There is no way what I feel for you is ever going to go away. I have faith that things will work out. Please, please don't push me away because you are afraid for me. That would hurt me more than loosing you in a battle. Let me make that choice for myself."  
  
Gohan studied her face intensely, searching for any kind of doubt, any sign that would reveal her fear. Yet he could find none.  
  
"There's so much you don't know about me Videl. My life includes so much more than just Cell and Buu. You'll think I'm a freak when you find out everything."  
  
"Never in a million years could that happen. Everything that's happened to you so far has just contributed to make you the man I fell in love with. Nothing you could say will change that. Besides I already know some things about you that you haven't told me and I'm still here."  
  
"Like what?" Gohan was almost afraid of the answer. Half of him was afraid that Videl would already have known everything and the other half was afraid that she wouldn't know nearly enough. Explaining about Buu had been hard enough, he didn't know if he would be able to tell her everything at one time.  
  
"I know about Saiyans. I know that your dad and Vegeta are the last two full-blooded Saiyans alive. I also know that Vegeta is a Prince, which if I might say, does explain a lot."  
  
Gohan had to laugh at Videl's words. As someone who'd known Vegeta for 13 years, he was used to his behavior, but it was amusing to hear someone else's view of him.  
  
"I know that when you were the Gold Fighter, you were a Super Saiyan. I know there are different levels of Super Saiyans. I know you are the Great Saiyaman. I know you defeated Cell. I know all that, and I'm still here saying I love you because of all of it, not in spite of it."  
  
Gohan watched Videl speech with awe. She had a knack for saying the right thing at the right time. It was exactly what he needed to hear. For the first time all night, a genuine smile crossed his face and he wiped away the few tears that had managed to fall down Videl's face.  
  
"God, I love you so much Videl. I promise I will always come back for you, if there is any possible way for me to do so."  
  
Videl was on the verge of breaking down into sobs as she listened to Gohan. Never before had she been this happy and scared at the same time. She was ecstatic because Gohan had confessed his love for her, however she was also scared for two reasons. This would be her first relationship ever, and deep in her heart she was worried Gohan's prediction of an early death might prove correct.  
  
However, all of her fears were quickly washed away as Gohan once again kissed her lips. This time with a passion that sent shivers throughout her entire body.  
  
*Please be kind and review! Thanks!* 


	3. Bonded

A/N: Okay, here comes the next chapter. After this, I can finally get to the actual story, but I felt it was important to get all of this out of the way first. I'm aiming to keep chapters coming about every week or so, perhaps quicker than that, we'll have to see. Once again, thank you so much for all the amazing reviews. You all are way too nice. That being said, please continue to review, thanks!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I checked my bank account today and its still empty. I guess that means I still don't own DBZ  
  
*********  
  
Videl lay on her back, her head resting on Gohan's chest as she looked up at the stars that shone above them. The night air was warm, yet she still tried to snuggle as close to Gohan as she could. She knew he was still awake since every so often, he would run a hand through her hair and tighten his grip around her waist. Just little motions, yet they somehow just reaffirmed their closeness, their love for one another. She'd heard that people grew closer when they dealt with adversity together. Now she finally had proof of that statement. The whole saga with Buu had been an emotional roller coaster, and yet here she was, wrapped in the arms of the man of her dreams. She knew that if she and Gohan could survive what had happened and only emerged closer together, then there was nothing that could come between them.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
"Yes Videl?"  
  
"Do you ever get scared?"  
  
Although she couldn't see his face, Gohan's brow furled in confusion.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, the whole warrior thing, you know. I don't want you to think that I'm trying to dissuade you from your decision, but I'm just curious."  
  
She heard a small laugh break the silence on the island.  
  
"Sometimes I guess. I've never really had a chance to stop and think about it really. I've pretty much been fighting for my life constantly ever since I was four years old. Death doesn't scare me, I've been there done that." They both let out a little laugh. "Pain doesn't scare me, I've been dealing with that my whole life. I think the only thing I'm scared of is losing you."  
  
Videl slowly turned over so she could look into Gohan's eyes.  
  
"You won't ever lose me Gohan. I promise."  
  
Gently, she rose and sealed the promise with a kiss.  
  
"Are you scared Videl?" Gohan's voice was small and timid, as if he was scared of what her answer might be.  
  
Videl's head slowly lifted off of his chest and her sapphire eyes burned deep into his own.  
  
"No." she said accompanied with a shake of the head. "I trust you with my life Gohan and I know that if this is what you think is best, then I'm behind you 110 percent."  
  
Gohan could actually feel the conviction behind her voice and immediately his fears subsided.  
  
"Videl, are you going to love me forever?"  
  
Videl looked shocked. This was not a question she had anticipated Gohan asking yet she knew the answer all the same.  
  
"Of course Gohan. Why would you even have to ask?"  
  
Gohan's gaze shifted from Videl's face and focused on the distant stars.  
  
"I just had to hear it. What I'm about to suggest is very permanent. Are you ready to know everything that's ever happened to me?"  
  
"Sure. I don't quite see how that's very permanent though."  
  
"Well, it's a little hard to explain. Saiyans don't just marry, we take mates, and being mated is a permanent deal. Once its done there's no going back so I have to be sure that you are feeling the same way I do."  
  
Videl nodded with no hesitation. She had no doubt that she and Gohan were destined to be together, and if that meant they were mates, then so be it.  
  
"I have no problem with that. I just have one request. Before we do whatever is required to become mates," Videl could feel a faint blush spread across her face as she imagined the various activities that could result in her and Gohan becoming mated, "I would like to know exactly what being mated entails."  
  
"Fair enough. To be completely honest with you, I'm not exactly sure about everything that happens. Vegeta is the only Saiyan alive with actual knowledge about our race. He did try to explain it to me a couple of years ago since my dad was dead at the time. From what I understand, when we mate, the most significant thing that happens is that the bond is completed between us."  
  
When Gohan paused for a few seconds, Videl piped up with a question.  
  
"What exactly do you mean by a 'bond'?"  
  
"Again, I'm not exactly sure. All Vegeta said is that when I mated with someone, we would be able to feel what the other was feeling and a very strong telepathy would form between us."  
  
"Oh!! So that's how I was able to sense you. The bond is already starting to form isn't it?"  
  
"Yes it is. But whereas now we can only feel each other every so often, when we are mated, we will each have, and I quote, 'a constant presence in the other's mind' so we will always know where the other is and what they are feeling."  
  
"Wow, that's pretty intense."  
  
Gohan nodded in agreement.  
  
"Vegeta mentioned one other thing that happens as a result of the bond. We will each experience the other's memories, all the way from our first memories until the present moment. Does that answer your questions?"  
  
"Well, I have one more. What exactly has to happen in order for us to become mates?"  
  
Gohan didn't answer her question directly and instead asked another question of his own.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then just follow my lead."  
  
Gohan stared deeply into her eyes, seeking reassurance. A smile spread across Videl's lips as she nodded once, giving her consent for whatever was about to happen. Instantly, their lips became locked in a heated kiss. Videl felt Gohan's strong arms wrap around her as he shifted her body until she was lying directly on top of him. Slowly, his hands began to roam around her back, eventually finding their way under her shirt. She felt as if her senses were on fire as his gentle touch swept over her skin. A contented sigh escaped from her lips as she focused on the sensations emanating from deep within her being.  
  
This sigh was all Gohan needed to continue moving forward. His tongue darted into her mouth and found hers and together they engaged in an intricate dance. By now, Videl could hear an audible purr coming from Gohan and was intrigued to say the least. She filed that info away with a reminder to ask him about it later. For Videl, it had seemed as if all time had come to a stop and she could only focus on Gohan and herself. She vaguely registered that Gohan had stopped kissing her lips and instead had started placing small, light kisses along her face and neck. Shivers shot through her body as Gohan nibbled on her earlobe and gently sucked on the skin behind her ear. Eventually, Gohan made his way back down to the base on the left side of her neck and began to forcefully suck on the skin. Videl tilted her head to the side to allow Gohan better access and as she did, she felt his teeth bite into her skin, drawing blood which he then proceeded to lap up with his tongue.  
  
Immediately after Gohan stopped lapping up the blood that was oozing from the fresh wound, Videl felt herself being taken over by instincts she didn't know she had as she proceeded to bite the exposed flesh on Gohan's neck and taste the blood that flowed forth. Videl managed to open her eyes for a second and saw Gohan mouth the words 'I love you.' That was the last thing she registered before her whole world went black as she lost consciousness.  
  
**********  
  
When Videl opened her eyes, she watched in amazement as she watched Gohan's life flash in front of her. Scenes of his early childhood flew by until he was kidnapped by a giant man with a tail, who she learned was his uncle Radditz. It was then that she first got a glimpse of Gohan's explosive power as he tried to protect his father, lying beaten and bloody on the ground. Not long after that, she watched, astounded as Gohan was left to survive by himself for 6 months in the wilderness at the tender age of four. At that age, all she had been worried about was what television show she wanted to watch next, or where she wanted to go with her parents. Never had she been worried about being eaten alive by dinosaurs.  
  
She desperately wanted to reach out and hold the young Gohan in her arms and offer her comfort as she witnessed him running from countless dinosaurs, simply trying to ensure his own survival. She could feel his fear as if it were her own with each new attack as he quickly learned how to survive on his own. Before she knew it, the 6 months had passed and now Gohan was training with Piccolo. She could feel his strength growing and a new bond forming between the two people. Even though, Piccolo was the person who had killed his father, Gohan considered him to be a good friend.  
  
Eventually the day came when it was time to the Saiyans who were headed to earth. Videl watched as the young Gohan had to watch his friends die one by one in the battle, too scared to move and participate himself. She felt his shame when Piccolo was disappointed in him and his joy when his father finally appeared on the scene. Videl looked on in awe as Gohan returned to the battle field and fought with Vegeta, eventually transforming into a giant ape and almost destroying the older Saiyan.  
  
She watched as Gohan, Krillin and Bulma traveled to Namek and had to battle with Vegeta, Frieza's henchmen, the Ginyu Force, Captian Ginyu in Goku's body and finally with Frieza himself. After each battle, Videl could sense that Gohan's power increased dramatically and watched as he single handedly battled with the most powerful tyrant in the universe and almost won. She could feel Gohan's shock when his father transformed into a Super Saiyan for the first time and his power overwhelmed Gohan's senses. Finally, she sighed in relief as the battle finished and everyone was back on Earth. However, she felt Gohan's despair as the dragon said that Goku could not be wished back because he was still in space and thus he had to wait for his father to return home.  
  
Videl followed Gohan as he reformed with the Z Fighters when Frieza approached earth and watched as a strange young boy transformed into a Super Saiyan and defeated the evil tyrant and his father. After Goku arrived back onto Earth, through Gohan, she learned that the boy was from the future and had come back to warn them about two killer androids that were scheduled to attack the Earth in 3 years time.  
  
Videl once again felt compassion for the young boy as he began to train with his father and Piccolo in preparation for the androids. It seemed like he never got a break and instead was always having to fight for his life. Three years passed by quickly and she watched as Gohan, Goku and the rest of the Z Fighters took on the androids. She could feel Gohan's fear as he realized that his father was coming down the heart virus that the boy from the future had warned them about. With his father out of commission, Gohan watched as Vegeta ascended to a Super Saiyan and destroyed Android 19. However, Android 20 was able to escape and release two more androids. The boy from the future finally caught up with them and informed them that these new androids were the ones he'd fought in the future.  
  
Thus, set off a chain of events, culminating in the Cell Games. Something Videl had thought she'd known all about. Watching history through Gohan's perspective had changed her whole outlook. She watched every move Gohan made in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber as he attempted to become a Super Saiyan. The intense feelings of despair that finally caused him to transform brought tears to her eyes. Yet the amazing power that she could feel flowing through Gohan's veins was incredible. From that day forth, she felt his strength continue to grow far beyond anything she could ever hope to achieve.  
  
Eventually, their training came to a close and when they exited the Time Chamber and Gohan heard his father's prediction that Cell would beat him to the ground, Videl was as shocked as Gohan. How could Goku act so calm? Didn't he know the world would end if he lost?  
  
Finally the day of reckoning came, the day of the Cell Games. Videl took special care to note exactly what happened. This was her one opportunity to learn the complete and total truth,  
  
Despite, Goku's predictions, Videl could sense Gohan's complete faith in his father. When they arrived at the ring, she sensed Gohan's amusement at Hercule's actions and now armed with her new knowledge, she laughed along with them. Her father's students and his own fight were over rather quickly as Cell rapidly dispensed of them. That much she had been able to see on television. However, the next fight had not been captured on camera. At the time she'd believed her father's explanation of tricks and mirrors, but now as she watched through Gohan's eyes, she could actually see Goku and Cell as they fought.  
  
Videl could feel Gohan's confusions at his dad's actions. He thought that his father was stronger than the energy his was putting out. Why wasn't he trying his hardest? Then came total shock and despair as Goku quit and named Gohan as his successor. If his father couldn't beat Cell, then how could he?! Eventually, after a quick pep talk from his father, Gohan became determined and powered up to fight Cell. Again, Videl was amazed at the amount of energy radiating from Gohan. He was already stronger than his father and he was only 11 years old!  
  
However, Videl's hopes for a quick victory rapidly diminished as Cell began to beat on Gohan mercilessly, despite Gohan's best efforts to evade the incoming attacks. She watched terrified as Gohan buried under tons of rocks and began to feel his rage rising. Here the fighting stopped, and she remembered watching on TV as the two fighters stood and talked, too quietly for the microphones to hear. Gohan's stories about his hidden powers only served to interest Cell and resulted in him trying to provoke Gohan into showing his hidden powers.  
  
Gohan watched in anguish as Android 16 was blasted to pieces as he attempted to sacrifice his life for the earth and then as the Cell Juniors battled with his friends up on the cliff. His inability to help was tearing him apart and he admonished his father for trusting him so much in such an important situation. However, the turning point of the battle came when 16's head rolled onto the battlefield and pleaded with Gohan to drop his restraints and unleash his full power. After, Cell stepped on the head, effectively killing 16, Videl could feel Gohan snap. However, unlike before, he was now able to control this newfound power, and he was determined to make Cell pay for what he'd done.  
  
The increase in Gohan's power sent Videl's senses on overload. It was apparent to her that this new level of Super Saiyan came with a power level that was radically higher than that of a regular Super Saiyan. Unfortunately, she could also feel Gohan overcome by rage, and having listened to what Gohan had previously told her about his battle with Cell, she correctly deduced that this would lead to his father's death.  
  
Using his new strength, Gohan made quick work of the Cell Juniors and then focused his attention on Cell himself. In his ascended state, Cell proved to be no match for the improved Gohan. It became obvious to Videl that Gohan was toying with Cell, enjoying the androids pain. After Gohan destroyed half of Cell with a giant Kamehameha, he refused to listen to Goku's pleas to finish Cell off. Gohan wanted Cell to suffer.  
  
When Gohan delivered the blow that caused Cell to regurgitate Android 18 and revert to his second form, Gohan knew that the fight was over. Cell was no match for him now. Yet he continued to toy with him. His biggest mistake.  
  
Videl watched in a panic as Cell bloated himself up and announced he was going to destroy the whole earth by self destructing. Videl could hear Gohan yelling at himself for not having listened to his father's and Piccolo's advice to finish Cell off when he'd had the chance.  
  
The next thing, Videl knew, Goku had appeared in front of Gohan and told him how proud of him he was and to take care of Chi-Chi. Gohan could barely comprehend what was happening as his father vanished with Cell, having used his instant transmission to take Cell off the planet.  
  
However, Goku's noble act was for not, as Cell came back stronger than ever and killed who Videl had learned was Trunks from a future timeline with one blast. Gohan began to power up again to fight with Cell, when Vegeta beat him to it. Unfortunately, Vegeta was unable to do any real damage on Cell in his new improved state and was knocked to the ground with one blow after an impressive display of power. As Cell charged up a massive attack designed to end Vegeta's life, Gohan blasted over and shielded Vegeta with his own body.  
  
Videl immediately felt an intense wave of pain shooting from her shoulder and was easily able to see why. Gohan's left arm hung limply at his side with blood flowing down from a massive wound on his shoulder.  
  
'So that's where he got that scar from.' Videl had seen the massive scar on Gohan's shoulder but had never asked where it had come from.  
  
Cell finally began to power up once more in an attempt to end the whole fight with one Kamehameha wave. Gohan, feeling that the situation looked hopeless could only stand there and watch in fear as Cell's energy kept rising. Only his father's voice from the heavens increased his resolve. Finally Gohan was ready to fight.  
  
Despite the agonizing pain coming from his left shoulder, Gohan managed to increase his power to match Cell's as they each launched humongous Kamehameha's at each other. Videl could hear Goku coaching his son from the Otherworld as Gohan struggled to save the universe in his wounded state. Each time he was able to increase his attack, Cell came right back and overwhelmed him again. It seemed hopeless when his friends entered the fray in an attempt to help Gohan.  
  
Eventually, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha and Krillin were overwhelmed and sent away from the battle field in a burst of Cell's energy. However, when a ball of energy appeared from the sky, sent by an unlikely savior, Vegeta, Gohan saw his chance.  
  
In an anguishing cry, he pushed every last ounce of his power into his attack. Stumbling forward, Gohan quickly managed to overwhelm Cell with his amazing power. Videl watched as Cell disintegrated into millions of tiny pieces, never able to regenerate again.  
  
Exhausted and overwhelmed by pain, Videl could feel all the power leave Gohan as he dropped out of his Super Saiyan state and fell to the hard ground below, struggling to stay conscious. Finally it was all over.  
  
Videl watched as the Z Fighters fixed the damage left in Cell's wake and set off on their own, each enjoying the new found peace. For a while Gohan remained the cheerful, young boy he had been before the whole conflict began. However, when Gohan's mom announced she was pregnant again, Videl could literally see Gohan age 15 years in an instant. She felt the weight of guilt fall on his shoulders as he realized that his young sibling would have to grow up with out their father because of his mistake. Videl wanted nothing more than to be able to give the young boy a hug of reassurance, to let him know that everything would be okay.  
  
The seven years between Cell and Buu had passed quickly and Videl was pleasantly surprised to sense Gohan's growing feelings for her as they attended school together and as he gave her flying lessons. However, he was right, he had neglected his training and it had cost him.  
  
Videl watched the whole ordeal with Buu as it played out exactly like Gohan had said. Once again, Gohan blamed himself for things that weren't his fault and Videl became determined to never let him do that to himself again. She watched as she found Gohan as he sat on his private island, and felt his pleasure at her desire to become mates. His last memory was looking up at her and mouthing the words 'I love you' before he too passed out.  
  
*********  
  
Videl awoke staring into a pair of dark obsidian eyes and could feel herself wrapped in Gohan's strong arms. Immediately, she gave him a deep passionate kiss.  
  
"Gohan, I'm so sorry."  
  
Gohan seemed genuinely confused as he responded.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"For everything you've had to go through. A person at the age of 18 should never have had to experience such tragedy in their lives."  
  
Gohan let out a small, knowing laugh.  
  
"Perhaps that's true, but there's nothing you or I can do about it, so don't worry about it okay?"  
  
Videl felt a smile form across her face. "Okay. I love you Gohan. I hope you know that."  
  
"I know. I love you too Videl. More than I ever thought possible."  
  
They rested in silence for a while, each happy to be in the others presence. Finally Gohan spoke up.  
  
"You know, I think we'd probably better head back. My mother's probably already ranting and raving about grandchildren."  
  
"I guess I'd better get used to it huh?"  
  
"Unfortunately yes. By Saiyan customs, we're technically married now. I'm sorry, its not quite as romantic I would have liked, but I still want to go through the actual ceremony with you."  
  
"It's alright Gohan. I wouldn't have had it happen any other way. So does this mean we're engaged?"  
  
"Only if you'll take me." Gohan said with a laugh.  
  
"I think you already know the answer to that." Videl replied with a laugh of her own.  
  
"Well, may I escort the future Mrs. Son Videl back to the crazy world that awaits us?"  
  
"Of course." Videl was quickly swept off her feet and into Gohan's strong arms as he shot off back towards the rest of his family. Quite content, she snuggled into Gohan's chest and watched the ground fly by underneath them.  
  
*** Please Be Kind And Review!! Thanks!!! *** 


	4. Dealing with the Sons

A/N:  Well, I apologize for the long wait between chapters.  I've been unable to use a computer for a while so I finally got a chance and here we are.  Before you read, you should know that I am not a big ChiChi fan.  She's much to obnoxious for my tastes.  Therefore this chapter doesn't paint her in the brightest light but oh well.  Now that all the necessary introductory 'stuff' has been written, I can now get on to the actual story.  I know where I want to end up at the very end but its everything in between that I need to come up with.  So please be patient and keep reviewing to let me know what you think!!  Thanks!!

**Disclaimer**:  I'm still broke.

**********

The scene inside the Son household was one of complete chaos.  Almost immediately after Goku had used his instant transmission to transport Videl to where Gohan had stopped, the family had returned to their small home in the 439 Mountain Area.  Goku, of course, had wasted no time beginning to complain that he would waste away if he didn't get something to eat soon.  ChiChi didn't have it in her heart to scold Goku.  Not after he'd been gone for 7 years and had just come back from the dead to save the universe once again.  The thought that one of the Son's saving the universe was almost a daily occurrence had caused her to laugh, drawing strange looks from both Goku and Goten who were watching her intently as she quickly began to prepare some food.

"Now explain to me again Goku, why isn't Gohan here?" she asked as she began to set the rice on to steam.

"He and Videl are having 'the' talk."

"You, you mean, he's telling her... everything?"

A slight nod from Goku was all that was needed to send ChiChi into that land of maternal bliss.  Thoughts of weddings and grandchildren flitted through her head instantly as she never stopped once to consider Gohan's thoughts on the matters.  To her, the only important thing was that the Earth was safe, Gohan and Videl were going to get together and Gohan could finally settle down and become a scholar like she's always dreamed.

However, as time wore on, ChiChi quickly became annoyed at Gohan's prolonged absence. 

"Why isn't he back yet?  He should have been back a long time ago."  She irritably announced to no one.

"ChiChi, we can't rush this type of thing.  It's a huge step for the both of them and I think we just need to be patient."  Goku still had Goten bouncing and crawling over him as if he were a jungle gym.  Throughout his parents conversation, Goten remained blissfully ignorant.  He was too happy to finally have his father back to concentrate on anything else.

"I don't care about all that Goku.  Gohan needs to get back here so Videl and I can get started planning their wedding.  Besides, the sooner they get back, the sooner they can start working on our grandchildren."  An evil glint shimmered in ChiChi's eyes as she once again envisioned all the planning that she would be needed for.

Surprisingly enough, Goku remained as the voice of reason, trying to calm ChiChi back into the realm of reality.

"We don't even know how the talk is going.  For all we know, Videl could have an extremely adverse reaction to everything Gohan tells her."

However, ChiChi wasn't about to be dissuaded from her position.

"What are you saying Goku!?  Of course Gohan and Videl are going to fall in love and live happily ever after.  She'll give me lots of grandchildren and Gohan will finally become the scholar I've always wanted him to be."

Goten had climbed off of his father and was rapidly shooting small ki blasts at the pieces of food that had begun to fly around the kitchen as a result of ChiChi rampage.  This was a common occurrence that had happened all the time whenever ChiChi had gotten mad at Gohan for not studying.  Goten had long ago realized that his mom would make him clean up the mess at a later date anyways so he figured he could just avoid the whole clean up process and have a little fun at the same time.

Meanwhile, Goku was in deep contemplation.  He was stuck between a rock and a hard place.  He knew that ChiChi was in one of her moods, one that had a high probability of him being struck with that damn frying pan if he stood up for Gohan.  Yet on the other hand, he felt as if he owed Gohan.  Deep inside, he knew that Gohan was no longer the little boy he'd left behind 7 years ago.  He'd grown up into an amazing young man and Goku had missed it.  He began to feel deep pangs of regret over his decision to remain in the Otherworld after the Cell Games and his resolve hardened, the frying pan be damned.

"ChiChi, I think its time that we let Gohan make his own decisions.  He's not a little boy anymore." He said softly, still slightly afraid of the almost certain punishment that was sure to be headed his way.

However, instead of a frying pan, ChiChi fixed Goku with her own version of the Vegeta death glare.

"And how would you know that Goku??  You've been dead or missing for half of his life." ChiChi snapped and Goku felt the pangs of regret only get worse.

"You are absolutely right ChiChi.  I've been a horrible father to Gohan and there isn't a day that goes by where I don't regret what has happened in the past.  But I know that if we try to control him now, it will only push him away."  Goku could feel tears stinging his eyes.  What he'd said was true.  There were times when he wished that he was just a normal human so that he and his children would never have been burdened with the huge weight of his Saiyan heritage.

"You have no idea what you're talking about Goku.  A mother always knows what's best."

A deep sigh came from Goku's lips as he finally admitted defeat.  He could defeat some of the most powerful monsters in the universe without breaking a sweat, but his battles with wife seemed impossible at times.

"Okay ChiChi.  I'm going to go outside and watch the sun set.  It's been a while since I've been able to watch such a beautiful sight."

ChiChi just waved her hand in response, she was already heading back to the distant maternal fantasy land where she couldn't be bothered.

"Can I go with you daddy?"  Goten asked as he continued to fire small ki blasts at the errant food scraps.

Goku, betraying his inner feelings, managed a smile.

"I don't think so Goten.  It looks like you have a pretty important job right now.  Just come and find me once the food is ready okay?"

"Alright daddy.  Bye!"  Goten remained his usual cheerful self, still completely unaware of the serious exchange that had just passed between his mother and father.

Goku took one last look over his shoulder at his wife as she hummed a happy tune while she prepared their meal.  The food probably wouldn't be ready for at least an hour and a half, plenty of time for Goku to try and sort through his thoughts.  He silently closed the door behind him and took to the air.

**********

Gohan and Videl flew silently over the earth at a blinding speed.  Videl was still nestled deep into Gohan's chest, protected from the fierce wind by the ki barrier that Gohan had erected around them.  Her mind still reeled from everything she'd learned in the past few hours.  She'd had no problem with the fact that Gohan was part alien, the fact that he'd beaten Cell instead of her father.  None of that bothered her.  The only thing that gnawed at her mind was the images of Gohan's past.  The blood, the terror and everything that went with it.  She felt an enormous amount of respect for the man she was to spend the rest of her life with and a great deal of pity as well.

Thanks to their newly completed bond, Gohan could easily feel the turmoil coming deep from within Videl.

::What's wrong Videl?:: he asked, tapping into their bond.  He was still slightly afraid that Videl might be having second thoughts about everything.

However, if Gohan could feel Videl's worry, Videl could just as easily feel his.

::Don't worry Gohan.  I'm not having second thoughts or anything at all.  I guess I still feel sorry that you've had to go through so much in your life.::

As Videl looked up at Gohan's face she could see him smiling down at her.

::Please don't pity me.  If there's one thing I can't stand its pity.  I think I've turned out alright."  Gohan glanced down at Videl's deep blue eyes with a devious stare.  "After all, I get to spend the rest of my life with the sexiest woman on Earth.  Who, I might add, is currently nestled up against my chest as we fly towards our future together.  Not a bad scenario at all if I do say so myself.::

Videl lightly punched Gohan's chest in protest but couldn't help as a smile crossed her lips as well as a faint blush.

::Well, I hardly think that I qualify as the sexiest woman on earth.  But I thank you for the compliment none the less.::

::To me you are.::

Gohan said those words which such conviction and finality that Videl was immediately convinced he spoke the truth.  Immediately, she reached up and placed a light kiss on Gohan's lips.

::Thank you.::

For a while longer, they flew in silence towards Gohan's house until Videl broke the silence.

::Are you worried about how your mom is going to react to what you have to say?::

Gohan couldn't help himself.  He laughed out loud as he pictured his mom reacting to his news.  After he finally got himself back under control, he answered the question.

::Only sorta.  I mean she still is my mother, but there is now another more important woman in my life.  And I care much more about what she thinks than my mother.::

::What are you going to tell her?::  Videl asked, her curiosity aroused.

::The truth.  I'm not going to become a scholar.  I figure I can finish out the last month of so of High School while I begin to train part time and then after we graduate, I will start training full time.::

::What about college?  Don't you want to go?::

::Yeah, I do.  But I need to recognize how much more important it is to be ready to defend the Earth when the time comes.::

::I understand.::  Videl hesitated to ask her next question and Gohan could easily feel her uneasiness.  ::What's going to happen to us after we graduate?  Do you expect me to move in with you so you can train?::

Gohan looked at her with genuine surprise.  He never would have guessed that Videl would have even considered giving up her future just for him.

::Not a chance in the world my love.  I never wanted you to give up your future just for us.  I guess I just figured that we could get a small house close to whatever college you decide on.  By then I'm sure that I will have learned my dad's instant transmission so I can use that to leave in the mornings to train with him and then be back again before you get home from classes.::

::Sounds like you have this all figured out.::

::Nothing is ever set in stone Videl.  That was just one of the things I thought we could do.  When we have the time, I fully intend for us to sit down and work these things out together.  I'm not the type of person who has to be the decision maker in a relationship.  I prefer joint decisions.::

Videl smiled and her spirits soared.  She'd seen too many relationships where the man had tried to dominate the wife.  She mentally kicked herself for even considering that Gohan could possibly be like that.

"Alright, we're here.  I suggest you get prepared for my crazy mother."  Gohan spoke out loud as he touched down softly on the ground a short distance away from his house.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm not worried."  Videl gazed up into Gohan's obsidian eyes.  Her trust in him was absolute.  If he'd asked her to follow him into a sea of molten lava, she wouldn't hesitate to dive in first.

As they walked towards the house, Gohan could begin to feel his father rapidly approaching and abruptly stopped.  Videl was still unable to sense ki and was curious as to why they'd stopped.  Her curiosity quickly disappeared as Gohan sensed what she was going to ask and answered before she has the chance.

"My father is coming."

The instant the sentence was out of his mouth, Goku showed up in front of the young couple.

"Hey you guys, how'd everything go?"

"I'd have to say pretty well." Videl answered as she tightened her grip around Gohan's arm and inched closer to him.  The tiny movement was all Goku needed as he spied the fresh scar forming on Videl's neck.  That together, with a slight change in their ki's pointed to a startling conclusion.  His vision shifted towards Gohan and his eyes raised in question.

The only answer Gohan had for him was a slight nod of head in confirmation.

"Congratulations you two.  I'm extremely happy for you."  Goku said with the utmost sincerity.

"Thank you." They both replied in unison.

Then for the first time since Gohan had arrived back home, Goku got a good look at him.  The Gohan he'd known in the past seemed light years away.  In front of him stood a confident, powerful and determined 'warrior.'  Gone was the childlike innocence that once defined his being.

"So its finally time."  Goku stated.  Leaving the rest unsaid.  It was unnecessary, the two people standing in front of him knew exactly what he was talking about.

Gohan answered him again with a silent nod.

Goku couldn't fight down the smile that slowly moved across his lips.

"Your mother is going to freak.  She won't be too happy when she finds out."

A smile found its way across Gohan's face as well.

"Yeah I know."

"When are you going to start?"

"I'll train part time until I graduate high school in about a month and a half.  Then, when I'm done with school, I'll being training in earnest."

"Sounds like a plan.  Are you going to tell her now?"

"I figured now was as good a time as any."

"Alright.  Videl you might want to stay here for this.  ChiChi can get pretty ugly when she's mad."

Now it was Videl's turn to smile.

"I appreciate your concern Goku, but there is no way I'd abandon Gohan at a time like this."

Goku shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"Oh well, can't say I didn't try.  Gohan would you at least send Goten out here before you tell her?  I have a feeling that he probably shouldn't be around for this."

"Yeah, not a problem."

With that, Gohan and Videl walked hand in hand towards the Son household.  The instant they entered, Gohan quickly found Goten still shooting small ki blasts, even though the frequency had decreased greatly from earlier.

"Hey squirt.  Are you keeping the walls clean?"

Goten answered with a laugh.

"Yep.  Mommy is in one of her moods again."

"I can tell.  Why don't you go outside and find Dad?  He sent me in here to tell you that he wants to play now."

Goten's eyes immediately lit up.

"Really?!  Awesome!  Alright you guys, I'll see you later."

Only after Goten had bounded through the house and slammed the door did ChiChi finally turn around and notice the two teenagers.  Immediately she stomped over to where they stood in a huge huff.

"And just where do you think you two have been?"  She demanded.

Gohan ignored her question and instead began his plan to tell her his decision to stop studying and instead become a warrior.

"Mom, I've got something I need to tell you."

However, ChiChi wasn't listening to anything Gohan had said.  She had spied to identical scars on their necks and immediately began squealing, causing both Gohan and Videl to cover their ears.

"You're bonded!!!"  ChiChi said in a high squeaky voice.  "This is wonderful!  Now I've got a wedding to plan."

Before she could indulge herself deeper into her fantasies, Gohan roughly shook her by the shoulders and brought her back to reality.

"Mom, I need to tell you something."

ChiChi looked at him annoyed.

"It had better be important.  I was already picturing the wedding."

"It is important."

Suddenly a thought, popped into ChiChi's head and she squealed once again, this time in anguish.

"Oh no!  Don't tell me you two already eloped."

Gohan rolled his eyes at his mother with a one track mind and shook her again to grab her attention.

"No mother.  We didn't already elope.  However, when the time comes, Videl and I will be perfectly capable of planning our own wedding."

With a nonchalant wave of her hand, ChiChi quickly dismissed the idea as lunacy.

"Nonsense, a mother knows best."

"I don't feel like arguing with you over that right now mother.  Do you want to hear what I have to say or not?"

ChiChi was slightly shocked by the harsh glare that Gohan currently had directed towards her.  Her sweet, little innocent Gohan never acted like this.

"Of course I do.  Please go ahead dear."

"I've decided to start training full time and follow in fathers footsteps to become a warrior."

ChiChi stood there in complete shock for almost 10 full seconds before she recovered enough to form a complete sentence.

"Nonsense.  How will you go to college and become a scholar?"

"I'm not."  There it was.  Sweet and simple.  He was going to defy his mother's wishes and go against her will.  However, ChiChi still refused to believe what she was hearing.

"But being a scholar was your dream.  How can you just turn your back on it?"

"It never was _my _dream mother.  That was your dream _for me."_

"I forbid it, I will not allow you to ruin your life by becoming a warrior like your father."

"You can't tell me what to do anymore mother.  I can make my own decisions."

"How can you say that?!  You're still a teenager.  How could you possibly know what you want?"  ChiChi was close to hysterics now, but Gohan refused to give in.

"Did you enjoy being dead mother?"  The words from Gohan's mouth were cold and calculating.  It was as if was laying the ground for a trap that was waiting to be sprung.

The question caught ChiChi by surprise and she hesitated for a few moments before responding.

"Of course not.  What kind of question is that?"

"I could have prevented that mom, if I had kept training.  No one should have died.  Don't you see, I can't let that happen again.  I won't let everyone down again."

ChiChi could finally see the steely resolve that she had never before seen in Gohan.  Slowly the realization dawned that she would never be able to persuade him to change his mind.

"Will you at least try and study?" she asked meekly.

"I promise that I will graduate from High School.  Then after that, I will consider studying in my free time when I feel like it."

ChiChi had one last card to play before she caved completely.

"What about her?"  she asked as she pointed towards Videl, who, up to this point, had remained silent and by Gohan's side in a show of support.

"Videl will always come first.  I won't make the same mistakes Dad did.  I will approach training as a job that requires constant upkeep yet my schedule will be flexible in order to coordinate with Videl."

Videl sent Gohan reassuring thoughts through their bond and once again tightened her grip on his arm, grateful for his little speech.

ChiChi had finally decided that her battle was useless.  Gohan would never change his mind.  Part of her stubbornness had been passed on to him.

Defeated, she threw her arms up in the air in exasperation.

"Fine, I can't stop you.  Although I have to say that I highly disapprove.  And I will respect your wishes to plan your own wedding.  I don't want you two to hate me.  Just promise me one thing."

Gohan was cautious to agree straight out and instead settled on a hedging tactic.

"That depends..."

"I sure would like to have at least one grandchild before I pass away."

Videl and Gohan looked into each other's eyes and laughed.

"We'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it, but I think you can rest assured that grandkids are in your future."

With that piece of news, ChiChi's mood brightened considerably and a smile appeared.

"Good.  Now if you would be so kind as to fetch your father and brother, the food is ready."

"Okay, I'll be back in a sec."  Gohan said as he bent down to give Videl a quick kiss and then dashed out the door, returning only seconds later with both his father and brother in tow.

Goten quickly looked up at Videl and asked innocently.

"Your ki feels kinda funny.  Are you and Gohan mates?"

Videl could feel a blush rising to heat her cheeks as she answered the young chibi.

"Yes, you could say that."

"So does that mean you're going to be my new sister?" Goten continued, oblivious to the stares he was receiving.

Videl let out a little laugh.

"Well, only if you'll take me."

Goten put his hands on his hips and his face scrunched up in concentration as he appeared to be studying Videl intently.  Finally he spoke.

"Yeah, you look qualified.  You're hired."  Goten stuck out his hand as if to seal the deal with a handshake.

The whole room burst out in laughter as Videl shook Goten's hand, 'officially' becoming part of the Son family.

Finally, everyone sat around the table, ready to devour a gourmet meal.

*Please be kind and review! Thanks!!*


	5. Talks of the Future and Dealing with Her...

**Disclaimer: **From here on out, I'm not going to include this because its getting rather redundant.  I do not own DBZ, end of story.

*********

Videl awoke the next morning wrapped in a warm embrace.  For a few moments, she had trouble remembering where she was until memories of the previous day came flooding back to her.  A smile crossed her lips as she thought of all the things that had happened.  She'd been resurrected from the dead, Buu was finally destroyed, she and Gohan had bonded to become mates for the rest of their lives and she was officially 'hired' as part of the Son family.  With a small laugh, she thought that it probably was the most productive day she'd ever had.

A quick glance at the person next to her revealed that Gohan was still sleeping.  ChiChi had made Goten sleep in his own room instead of on the cot that he usually used to sleep in Gohan's room so that she and Gohan could have some privacy.  Although Videl appreciated the gesture, both she and Gohan were so exhausted from the previous day's events that after everyone had finished talking after dinner they had come straight up stairs, fallen into bed and promptly fell asleep in each other's arms.  From the looks of things, neither had moved much during the night and Videl was still wrapped up tightly in Gohan's arms.

Videl had been in Gohan's room a couple of times when he was teaching her how to fly, but now it was as if she was seeing it for the first time.  There was a window that stretched for one side of the room to the other.  Directly across from the door, in one corner, Gohan had set up his desk so that he could look out the window while he was studying.  On the opposite side of the room was the bed that both she and Gohan were occupying.  A bookshelf stretched along the wall between the desk and the bed.  Videl mentally laughed as she saw the shelves filled with school textbooks and famous literary works.  ChiChi's doing no doubt.  Gohan's closet was along the wall between his door and his desk.  A door on the opposite wall led to a bathroom which he shared with Goten.  The room was much smaller than the one she had at her father's mansion, yet this one seemed much more like home.  The walls were sparsely decorated, as was common with most teenage males.

However, the one object that stood out most in Videl's mind was a picture frame that stood prominently on his desk.  It was a picture of the two of them that ChiChi had taken close to the end of her flying lessons.  Gohan was looking slightly annoyed as Goten sat on top of his head playing king of the mountain as Videl looked on from the side with a huge amused grin on her face.  The scene reminded Videl of a happy family and she found herself  wishing that the Goten in the picture was actually her and Gohan's child.

'All in due time.' She thought to herself as she rolled over to face Gohan who was beginning to wake up.  When his eyes finally opened, she spoke as her eyes danced with amusement.

"Good morning sleepy head." 

Gohan looked into her eyes for a few moments before responding.

"I like waking up like this."  He said as a smile formed on his lips.

"And just how is that?" Videl asked in a teasing voice as she snuggled up closer to him.

"With you in my arms.  I don't ever want to let go."  Gohan's eyes moved up and down Videl's body, admiring every curve.  Even when she'd just waken up, he thought she was the most beautiful thing alive.

"That sounds like a good proposal.  I think we could arrange that," she purred.

"As tempting as that sounds, if we don't get up in," he paused as he looked at the clock, "10 minutes, my little brother is going to come in here bouncing up and down on the bed, shouting at us to get up."

"Sounds like an annoying way to wake up in the mornings."

Videl laughed as Gohan answered her with sarcasm clearly evident in his voice.

"Oh yeah, it's a blast."

"So I guess we'd better get up then?" Videl stated more than questioned.

However, instead of raising out of bed, Gohan tightened his grip and whispered in her ear.

"We still have a few minutes."

Videl was in no mood to argue as she melted back into Gohan's body.  She was definitely in no hurry to get up.  The two lay there in each other's arms comfortably, as if they had been together for years instead of just hours.  However, Gohan finally looked at the clock and noted with considerable regret that they had to get up or risk Goten flying into the room.

"Videl, I think we'd better get up or Goten is going to come in." his disappointment was obvious in his voice as he spoke.

Videl answered with a groan but she began to rise out of bed.  She noted with some amusement that Gohan was carefully watching her every movement and therefore she exaggerated the sway of her hips and arched her back as she faked a yawn, effectively thrusting her chest up against the thin fabric of the shirt she was wearing.

"You like what you see?" she asked seductively, staring him directly in the eye.

She was once again amused that Gohan blushed slightly before answering.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't."

"Good answer.  Now would you care to join me for a shower?" she asked as she lifted her shirt over the top of her head and threw it in the laundry hamper.

Gohan could barely contain himself as he watched Videl in front of him.  Slowly, he rose from bed with a grin on his face.

"I think we'd better make it a cold shower."

Videl laughed as he grabbed her hand and led her into the bathroom.

**********

When Gohan and Videl finally made their way downstairs after they'd showered and dressed they found that ChiChi had already started making a huge breakfast and that Goku and Goten were anxiously waiting to be served.  As the pair walked hand in hand into the room ChiChi raised an eyebrow and gave the two a suspicious glance.  However, both Gohan and Videl were relieved when she didn't say anything.

::How on earth do you think my mother already knows?:: Gohan asked Videl through their bond so their conversation would be silent.

::My guess would be mother's intuition.  It can be a pretty powerful weapon.  At least your father seems to be too interested in the food to notice anything.::

::That's true.:: But even as he replied, Gohan saw his father sniff the air and turn to face the young couple, apparently to simply acknowledge their appearance.  His knowledge of what had happened was imperceptible to anyone but Gohan, who was able to read his emotions perfectly thanks to the silent bond that had long before formed between father and son.  Gohan was greatly relieved once again when his father chose not to say anything about what he knew.  Gohan knew that his father could at times be smarter than people gave him credit for.

After the obligatory 'good mornings' Gohan and Videl joined Goku and Goten at the table for breakfast.  When the food was finally served, Videl watched in awe as the three Saiyans ate.  Even though she had eaten with Gohan and Goten several times when she was learning how to fly, this was only her second time watching Goku eat in addition to the other two and the results were explosive to say the least.  Food was flying everywhere.

Videl bleakly noted that she would have to learn how to cook, and rather soon at that judging how fast things were progressing with Gohan.  Silently, she laughed as she realized just how much she'd changed in the previous few weeks.  Gohan sensed her changing mood and sent her a questioning look.

::I'm just thinking about something.  Nothing to worry about I promise.::

Gohan gave a slight shrug of his shoulders and went back to stuffing his face with food.  Soon, the three Saiyans had eaten everything ChiChi had cooked, signaling the end of breakfast.  In an obviously practiced series of moments, Gohan and Goten used their Saiyan speed to clear the dishes, wash them and then put them away.  The entire process took less than two minutes to complete.

'That will be really useful.' Videl thought as she envisioned her and Gohan's future together.  ChiChi's voice brought her out of her daydream as she asked,

"So what are you two going to do today?"

Videl and Gohan shared a quick look before Videl answered.

"I thought perhaps Gohan and I would spend the morning together and then go talk to my father."

Gohan nodded his head in agreement.

"That sounds like a good plan to me."

"Can I go with you guys?" Goten asked eagerly, looking at them.

However, it was ChiChi who answered for them.

"I don't think so Goten." She said sternly, but immediately softened when she saw his disappointed expression.  "Don't you want to play with your father?"

Any disappointment that had been evident in Goten's face immediately disappeared at the thought of a day spent playing with his father.

Before Goten could change his mind, Gohan and Videl quickly slipped out the front door.  Once they were outside, Gohan immediately picked Videl up in his arms and began to fly away from the house.

::I hope you don't mind that I'm carrying you.::

::It's alright.  I enjoy being close to you.  Just don't make it a habit all the time.::

::Yes ma'am.::  Gohan said in a semi-mocking tone, but Videl knew that he had gotten the message.  She enjoyed being held in his arms from time to time, but she was still an independent woman and didn't want to give that up.

::So where exactly are we going?::  Videl asked as she watched the ground fly by underneath them.

::It's a little place I discovered one day when I was being chased by a huge dinosaur.  I don't think its quite as beautiful as our private island, but it should do for the time being.::

::How long til we get there?::

::We're here now.::  Gohan replied as he descended between a small opening in the trees and settled down on the bank of a small river.  Videl could smell the sweet aroma of blossoms in bloom and could see and hear where a roaring waterfall crashed into the rocks, creating a small rainbow hovering over the water.

"You certainly do have good taste Gohan."

Gohan let out a little laugh as he lay back in the grass.  Videl followed suit and used his chest as a pillow.

"Well, I try."

For a few minutes, they lay together in silence, simply enjoying each other's company and listening to the sound of rushing water and birds chirping.  Finally Videl spoke up.

"So what did you want to talk about Gohan?"

"Actually, I was kinda hoping we could discuss our future."

"That's a really good idea.  I'm sure my dad will have a ton of questions for us."

Gohan sighed.

"Now there's a confrontation I'm not looking forward to."

Videl lightly jabbed him in the abs in jest.

"Oh you big wimp.  You just fought Buu and you're afraid to face my father?"

"And tell him that we're destined to spend the rest of our lives together and there's nothing he can do about it?  I'd rather fight Buu and Cell at the same time thank you very much."

Videl couldn't help it.  She laughed.  Deep down she knew her father most likely wouldn't take that announcement all that well.  However, they still had a few hours until they had to deal with that situation.

"Alright, back to our future.  Did you mean what you said earlier?"

"About us getting a house near your college and you going to classes while I train?"  Videl nodded in agreement.  "Absolutely.  Unless you have a plan that you think would work better."

"No, I think that is a great plan."

"Do you know where you are going to go to school?  I think perhaps it would be a good idea to find a house as soon as possible."

"I agree.  My dad wants me to go to Orange Star University, but I wanted to go to the Nakajima University in Central City."

"Central City it is then.  I figure we can start looking for a house as soon as we get a chance."

Videl rolled over and looked Gohan in the eyes.

"That's fine.  I do have a question though.  What exactly are we going to do for money?  We haven't even graduated from High School yet and we're talking about buying a house."

Gohan smiled back down at Videl's worried face.  Her concern was unfounded.

"Well, believe it or not, but Bulma has had set up a trust fund in my name ever since I was four years old.  I guess she felt she owed it to my father or something.  But because of it, we won't have to worry about money for a while.  Besides, I'm sure that when the next Martial Arts Tournament comes up I can work out something with your father."

Videl looked up at Gohan almost in disappointment.  She still loved her father and was worried that Gohan simply wanted to ruin his reputation.  Gohan sensed her concern and continue.

"Don't worry Videl.  I have no desire to be world champion.  I simply meant that I'm sure your father would agree to split the difference between the first and second place prize and in return he could remain world champ."

Videl smiled.  Gohan never ceased to amaze her.  He always seemed to have everything planned out in advance.

"I don't know why I was worried."

"Yeah, so anyways, I don't think we should have to worry about money.  And when you graduate college we can sit down again and figure out what we want to do then.  If you want to work or train or whatever, it doesn't matter.  Just as long as we're together."

Videl moved up so she was lying on Gohan's chest and gave him a deep kiss.

"I couldn't agree more.  When do you want to move in together?"

Gohan wasted no time before he immediately responded.

"Now would be too late."

A giggle escaped Videl's lips.

"You always seem to have the right answers.  But seriously, when do you think it would be a good time?"

"I think as soon as we've found a house we like.  We both can fly so it won't take long for us to get to Orange Star City.  Besides, it will be nice to get away from the parent's watchful eyes."

"That's quite a good point.  Do you think you're going to want to live inside the city or somewhere outside?"

Gohan looked thoughtful for a few moments before he answered.

"Well, in an ideal world, I would like to live outside the city.  That way we wouldn't be bothered by the press and it would make it easier to train.  But I of all people should know that an ideal world doesn't exist so I think we should just go for whatever we like."

Videl nodded her head in agreement.  She had never really enjoyed all the publicity that came with being Hercule's daughter.  Living outside the city would be a nice break.  Just the very thought of her and Gohan living together made her extremely excited.  She suddenly stood up, leaving Gohan to frown at her in confusion.

"All right you lazy bum, get up.  We're going to look at houses."

Gohan raised one eyebrow in question.

"I thought you wanted to talk to your father."

"I do.  I just thought perhaps we could take a slight detour and fly over Central City on our way.  That way, we can perhaps spot some houses from the air."  Slowly, Videl lifted off into the air.  "Now are you coming or not?"

Gohan smiled as he jumped from the ground and floated along side her.

"But of course."  He said as he took off into the air, leaving Videl scowling at his back as she took off to catch up.

*********

"Hey Gohan, look down there!"

Gohan and Videl had arrived over Central City and were surveying the area from high in the air, trying to get a feel for where they might want to live.  Videl currently had a finger pointed down at a point far from the edge of town along a small river.

"That looks like a perfect place.  You wanna go check it out?"  Gohan asked, but Videl was already flying down to the area in question.  He shrugged his shoulders, but quickly followed after her.  When he landed, he could see her face filled with joy

"This is it Gohan.  This is where I think we should live."  She was so excited that Gohan had no trouble sensing her joy.

He took a quick look around to survey the area, but his mind had already been made up.  The place reminded him a lot of where he lived currently.  There was a large forest between the river and the city which would provide protection from prying eyes.  Then on the other side of the river, the ground leveled out into a flat plain for miles.  An excellent spot for training.

A huge smile crossed Gohan's face as he turned around to look at Videl.

"This is a fantastic choice Videl.  Now all we need to do is get a house out here and we'll be set.  And I think Bulma would be more than happy to help us out in that department."

Gohan's arms wrapped around Videl and he laid his chin on her shoulder as they both stood silently, admiring the place where they were going to live together in a short period of time.

However, Gohan's growling stomach shocked both of them out of their daze.  Videl couldn't help but laugh.

"A little hungry are we there Gohan?"

Gohan grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, I guess so.  I didn't even notice it."

"Okay then, I'll call my dad and tell him to have the chefs cook lots of extra food."

Gohan's eyes widened at the thought of food, and Videl had to laugh again.

"Remind me not to get into a competition with your stomach." She said as she pulled out her cell phone and started dialing.

Gohan nuzzled her neck and breathed softly into her ear.

"You'd win no contest."

Videl had to fight down the moan that was rising in her throat as she heard her phone ringing.

"Hello this is the Satan residence." a voice answered on the other end and Videl easily recognized it as belonging to the family butler.

"Hi Alfred, could you put my dad on the phone?"

"Of course Miss Videl.  One moment please."

The phone went silent for a few moments before the unmistakable voice of her father spoke up on the other end.

"Videl?  Are you there?"

"Yes Daddy I'm here."

"Is everything okay?  I was worried when you didn't come home last night."

"Everything's fine daddy."  Videl had to concentrate on her conversation as Gohan continued to nuzzle her neck.  "I've had some time to think and I want to talk to you."

"Alright, come on over and we'll eat lunch."

"You'd better make sure to tell the chefs to make about 15 times more than they usually do.  I'm bringing Gohan with me."

Hercule, who had never seen a Saiyan eat was in shock on the other end of the phone.  Finally he regained his voice.

"He eats that much??"

"Just trust me on this one daddy."

"O-okay." Came the hesitant reply.

"We'll be there in about 30 minutes or so."

"Alright, I'll see you then."

When Videl hung up her phone, Gohan continued to nuzzle up against Videl's neck but tapped into their bond to ask her a question.

::Why'd you say we were going to be there in half an hour?  It'll only take a few minutes to get there flying at top speed.::

Videl turned around to face him with a seductive look on her face.

::It's not fair that you're the only one who gets to be a tease.::

Immediately Gohan's face lit up.  All thoughts of hunger pangs disappeared from his mind as Videl walked towards him, swaying her hips.

********

Gohan and Videl landed quickly at the front door of the Satan mansion so they wouldn't be viewed by any curious onlookers.  The door was swiftly answered by a man Gohan correctly assumed to be Alfred.  He was dressed in a dark blue suit and had balding gray hair.  Gohan noted with slight amusement that he was about as tall as a certain Saiyan prince.

After a quick introduction, Alfred led them through a maze of hallways that lead to the dining room.  Gohan was amazed at all of the Hercule related memorabilia that decorated the house.  Life sized portraits hung from the wall, framed pictures from his World Tournament matches and busts featuring his head were everywhere.  Videl noted Gohan's look.

::My Dad has quite an ego, I know.::

Gohan chose to stay silent.  He'd learned long ago that it wasn't wise to criticize someone's family, no matter how correct it might be.

Finally, they had arrived at their destination and Alfred took his leave with a slight bow.

Hercule stood at the opposite end of the room, directing a seemingly never-ending flow of food from the kitchen.  Gohan's mouth watered at the sight.  Upon seeing Gohan and Videl enter the room, Hercule made his way over them.

"Hi sweetpea!" he boomed.

Videl smiled as she introduced Gohan.

"Gohan, you remember my father."

Gohan shook Hercule's hand and gave a slight bow.

"Of course.  Its nice to see you again sir."

To Gohan's surprise, Hercule actually laughed.

"Now Gohan, I have a feeling we're going to be seeing quite a bit of each other for a long time to come so there's no need for formalities.  Hercule will be just fine."

"Yes sir."  Gohan was still slightly nervous.  Although he had nothing to fear from Mr. Satan in terms of physical strength, he was entering Videl's life, effectively taking her away from her father.  There isn't a boy in the world who doesn't get apprehensive when he meets his girlfriend's father.

Hercule gave another small laugh as he began to walk towards the table.

"And drop the sir.  I'm far too young for that."

Now it was Gohan's turn to laugh.  This was quite a far cry from the Hercule he remembered at the Cell Games.  Even Videl spoke up through their bond.

::I have to say, I'm really surprised.  He hasn't acted like this in years.  Before Cell actually.::

Gohan just shrugged his shoulders and followed Mr. Satan towards the food.  His stomach was beginning to get the best of him again.  Videl followed shortly after and they all took their seats.

Hercule immediately lost his appetite after he began to watch Gohan eat.  Videl on the other hand, was quickly becoming immune to the sight as if it were an ordinary everyday event and began to eat her own meal slowly.  As he continued to watch Gohan, Hercule turned to Videl, surprise etched into his face.

"How on Earth does he eat like that?"

Videl paused as she was raising her chopsticks to her mouth and looked over at Gohan.  She wasn't sure if he would be okay with her father knowing everything.  Gohan, however, immediately answered the unspoken question.

::It's okay Videl.  He deserves to know about his future son-in-law.::

Videl nodded her head and answered her father.

"Well Daddy, Gohan is part Saiyan and Saiyans eat a lot of food."

Hercule was still confused.

"I don't think I've ever heard of a Saiyan before.  What part of Earth do they come from?"

Videl was very patient.  Its not every day that you learned a person sitting next to you was part alien.

"Saiyans aren't from earth Daddy.  They come from another planet.  Gohan's Dad is a Saiyan and his mother is a human."

Hercule's mouth dropped like a stone.  His eyes blinked rapidly as he tried to digest what Videl had just said.  Immediately after the World Martial Arts Tournament had ended, he'd thought perhaps that Gohan was an 'evil alien' but he'd dismissed the idea when he realized Videl could fly as well.  Now he was shocked to learn that it was actually true.  Well, except the evil part.  This boy Gohan looked nice enough. 

"Is this true?"  Hercule was barely able to form the words in his mouth.

Gohan actually stopped eating so he could reply.

"Yes it is."  Of course, he then dove right back into his meal.

Hercule was stunned into silence, a feat which had happened only once before when he was told his wife was pregnant with the girl sitting to Gohan's left.  And then he remembered.

***

"Videl?"  

"Yes daddy?"

"I was just wondering, that boy you..."

"He has a name daddy.  Call him Gohan."

"Okay.  Gohan, he, he was that little boy wasn't he?"

"Yes he was."

***

And that's when it finally hit him.  The boy sitting across from him was the boy that defeated Cell.

By now, Gohan had finished his meal and was watching Hercule's expression with amusement.  It was quite easy to determine what he was thinking.

Finally, Hercule spoke up again.

"Are you mad?"

Gohan couldn't believe it.  Hercule actually seemed scared.  After what he'd seen of the man before his fight with Cell, he never thought he would have lived to see the day.

"No.  I've never wanted publicity.  Its enough for me just knowing the Earth is safe."  Gohan said with a smile.

Deep inside, Hercule breathed a sigh of relief.  Gohan was nothing like he'd imagined he would be.

"For what its worth, I apologize for my actions.  I just kinda acted on impulse after you guys disappeared."

Gohan gave a slight shrug.

"It's alright.  I really don't mind."

"If you don't mind me asking, I could have sworn you had gold hair at the Cell Games."

Gohan broke into a smile and a slight laugh escaped into the air.

"Well, that's a really long story."

"Perhaps another time then."  Hercule then turned to Videl.  "So Videl, you said you wanted to talk and so far you've been fairly quiet."

Videl nodded nervously.  Hercule may have been a fraud, but he was still her father.

::Its okay Videl.  I know you can do this.:: came Gohan's reassuring voice in her mind.

"Well Daddy, Gohan and I engaged and are going to move in together."

Hercule's eyes began to blink rapidly as he once again went into shock.

"I... I don't understand."

This time Gohan was the one who spoke up.

"There's something about Saiyans I think you should know.  We don't just marry, we take mates," He paused for a second.  "for life."

Gohan tilted his neck to the side and Hercule could see the scar that had already formed.  It took him a few seconds to finally realize what it was.

"You mean she bit you??"

"Yes.  It's a way of marking your mate so that everyone knows their taken."  Gohan didn't feel like explaining the bond that also formed between the two of them.  It was going to take long enough as it was to tell Hercule everything else he needed to.  "Saiyans don't make mistakes.  Once we mate with someone, we're destined to love them til the end of time."

Hercule looked back and forth between Gohan and Videl, trying to wrap his mind around what he'd just heard.  His daughter was not married, at least not yet, she was _mated to a part alien who defeated Cell.  He felt like he was going to pass out._

"Its true daddy.  I love him with all my heart."

Hercule let out a loud sigh.  It seemed like things were moving at light speed.  But he loved his daughter with all his heart and he could easily see how happy she was with Gohan.  In fact, she hadn't been this happy since before her mother died.

"Well, then I guess all I can say is congratulations.  I just hope their will eventually be a real wedding.  I'd still like to give my daughter away."

Gohan and Videl smiled at each other.  This was going much better than they could have possibly imagined.

"Thank you daddy.  When we set a date, you'll be the first to know."

Hercule nodded in appreciation.

"So when are you going to move out Videl?"

"Well, we found a place near Central City that we really like.  We figured that we'd buy a capsule house and set it up out there as soon as possible.  Then we'd fly back here until High School was finished."

"So am I to assume that you've decided to go to Nakajima University?"

Videl nodded as an answer and Hercule looked thoughtful at her answer.

"What about you Gohan?  Are you going to go to college?"

The instant the question was asked, Videl could sense a darkening of Gohan's mood.  She knew he really wanted to go, but circumstances dictated otherwise.

"No, I've decided not to.  Instead I'm going to train so I can help prevent another disaster like the one we just went through."

Hercule nodded silently and his admiration of the boy went up several notches.  That was a highly honorable thing to do.

"I don't mean to pry, but what are the two of you going to do for money?  I just want to make sure that everything will be okay."

Videl was suddenly very glad that she and Gohan had discussed all of this that morning.  She knew her father was being very understanding but she was aware how fast his mood could change.

"Gohan has had a trust fund set up in his name by Bulma..."

Videl got cut off as Hercule interrupted.

"Bulma, as in Bulma _Briefs_?" he asked incredulously.

Gohan nodded.

"The same."

Hercule let out a slight whistle.

"Wow, you certainly have some powerful friends."

"Anyways," Videl interjected, slightly annoyed. "We should be able to live off that for a while.  And when that runs out, we figured that Gohan could enter a martial arts tournament and win some money.  He doesn't want to take away your title, but perhaps you two could split the difference between first and second prize."

Hercule looked thoughtful and glanced over at Gohan who was nodding his agreement.  Eventually, he began nodding his head as well.

"That sounds more than fair to me.  And if you guys ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you daddy."  Videl got up and gave her father a huge hug.

Relief flowed through Hercule's body.  He'd been afraid that Videl was never going to speak to him again after she'd found out about Cell and now here she was, smiling and hugging him.  Even Gohan had a smile as he watched the father-daughter pair.

Finally, Videl and Hercule ended their embrace and Hercule stood up.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have about a million reporters waiting to hear all about the fight with Buu.  But this time, I promise I won't demean you and your friends."  Hercule was looking straight at Gohan as he spoke.

"Thank you, I appreciate that."

"You two are more than welcome to stay here together for as long as you need until you get your house set up."

Both Videl and Gohan nodded their thanks as Hercule turned to leave the room.

When Hercule had left, Videl grabbed Gohan's hand and led him down a separate hall.  Gohan was glad that Videl was leading because he had been lost the instant they had first step inside the mansion.  As they were walking, Videl's voice broke into Gohan's mind.

::Well, that went much better than I'd dared to hope.::

::Yeah no kidding.  From what you'd told me while I was teaching you how to fly, I was expecting him to throw a fit.::

Finally they had arrived at their destination and Videl pushed aside two massive doors and walked into a room.

"This is my room.  What do you think?"

Gohan had to take a few seconds to absorb what he was seeing.  He had his own room at Capsule Corp that was as big as Videl's room, but he could tell that this room had been decorated with an attention towards detail.

"Its amazing.  I definitely think you should be in charge of decorating our new house."

Videl watched Gohan with amusement.

"You think so huh?"

"Most definitely." He answered as he walked over to the bed and sat down.  "So what would you like to do for the rest of the day?"

"I thought perhaps we could hang out here and watch movies or something."  As Videl spoke, she walked over to a gigantic entertainment center under her flat screen plasma TV and opened the doors.  Inside, she had almost every DVD ever made.

"That sounds like a great idea."  When Videl looked back at Gohan, she saw a twinkle in his eye.  "Just as long as we don't watch that horrid rendition of the Cell Games."

Videl laughed and her face turned into a smirk.

"Oh I don't know.  I think that's pretty high level comedy."

Gohan simply groaned and fell back into the bed. 

**A/N:** Wow, that was my longest chapter yet.  Once I started writing, it just kinda kept coming.  For those of you who might say that Hercule is out of character, my response is that this is my _fanfic_ about how _I_ would have had things end up.  Therefore, it is perfectly allowable for me to have Hercule act however I want.  Once again, I want to say a special thank you to everyone who has reviewed and told me what they think of my story.  Please continue!

*Please be kind and review!  Thanks!!!*


	6. Taking Care of Business

**A/N: ** Well, what can I say, I really enjoy writing this story, and it just keeps getting longer and longer.  In response to the question if Videl and Gohan had sex, I'm not going to answer that.  I leave it up to each individual reader to determine that for themselves.  Ya'll have been extremely kind with the reviews so far.  Please keep them coming!

*********

When Videl finally awoke from her deep slumber the next morning, she instantly noticed that Gohan was no longer lying in the bed next to her.  She quickly glanced at the clock and discovered that it was only 8:30.  Gohan must have gotten a very early start.  When she rolled over to where he was sleeping, she discovered that he had left a note lying on his pillow.

_Dear Videl,_

_            I'm out running a few errands.  I thought about waking you up but you looked so peaceful while you were sleeping that I couldn't bring myself to do it.  I'll be back after lunch and we can head over to Capsule Corp. to look at houses._

_Love always,_

_Gohan_

Videl smiled as she read the note.  It was so like Gohan to leave a note on a pillow to explain where he was.  Even though they had only known each other for a few months, Videl felt as if she had known Gohan her whole life.  Every time she thought of him, butterflies began to fly around in her stomach.  She giggled at the thought that he made her act like a young girl in love.  The feeling was amazing.

She briefly closed her eyes and attempted to sense where he was.  She could tell that he was high above the earth, near Kami's Lookout.  Deciding that it would be better to leave him alone for the time being, she rolled out of bed and headed into the bathroom to take a relaxing shower.

**********

Gohan, meanwhile, was high above the earth but he was not yet up to Kami's Lookout.  Instead, he had stopped at Korrin's Place.  When he landed, he was immediately greeted by the white talking cat.

"Hi Gohan.  It's been a long time since we've seen you up here."

Gohan sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and rolled his eyes at the same time.

"Yeah, I'm sorry.  My mom's been going crazy about my studies so I haven't had much time to keep up with anyone."

As Korrin glanced over the teenager in front of him, the change that Gohan had undertaken 72 hours.  To Korrin, it seemed as if the look in Gohan's eyes had changed from looking like the young boy who fought Cell so long ago to looking like a man who'd seen too much but was determined to keep fighting.

A brief smile crossed Korrin's face.  "However, unless I miss my guess, studying has become a part of your distant past."

Gohan's appearance suddenly became serious as he straightened up and his hand fell back down to his side.  His head was nodding as he spoke.

"I finally decided it was time to stop neglecting my responsibilities."

"Well, in a way I'm sorry to hear that.  You never really seemed to want that life very much.  But I do have to say that I'm glad that the Earth now has another of the elite warriors in the galaxy protecting it."

Gohan gave a slight nod and bow in appreciation.

"Thanks, that means a lot."

Just then, Yajirobe decided to poke his head out from below and shout,

"Hey!  Can you two keep it down up there?!  I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!"

Then just as quickly, he disappeared again into the bowels of the small tower.  Both Korrin and Gohan looked at each other and started laughing.  The idea of Yajirobe needing beauty sleep was too much.

"So anyways Gohan, what was the real reason you came up here?"

"Well, I actually have a question for you first.  Do senzu beans lose their powers over time?"

Korrin looked thoughtful for a moment and then answered.

"No, they don't.  However, I'm told they taste worse as they age.  They're not exactly a fine wine."

Gohan's eyes sparkled with laughter as he began to speak.

"Have you actually tried those things Korrin?  They taste so awful when they're fresh that no one will notice the difference when their old.  I figure we can just stockpile them until they're needed."

Korrin joined Gohan in his laughter.  He had actually tried a senzu bean once just to taste them and was shocked at how bitter and hard they had been.  Gohan did have a good point.

"Okay, okay.  Yajirobe and I will get started right away."

"Thanks Korrin, I really appreciate it."

"Sure.  Are you headed up to talk with Dende and Piccolo?"  Korrin asked as he gestured upwards toward the Lookout with his large wooden cane.

"Yeah, that's the next stop on my list."

"Alright, well don't be a stranger Gohan.  And one of these days I'd sure like to actually meet Videl instead of just seeing her."

Gohan had a big grin on his face as he flew from the tower.

"We'll have to see what we can do.  See ya later!"

With that, Gohan sped higher into the sky, heading towards Kami's Lookout.

*********

When Gohan rose over the edge of the Lookout, he quickly took in his surroundings and noticed that Piccolo was in his typical meditative state, slowly hovering over the tile flooring, Mr. Popo was tending to his gardens and Dende was no where to be found.

Mr. Popo noticed him first as he landed and looked like he was about to speak, but Gohan silenced him with a finger over his lips.  He wanted to try and sneak up on Piccolo.  Never once had he actually succeeded, but he always found enjoyment out of trying.  Mr. Popo nodded his head in silent understanding.  He'd seen this game played out dozens of time, but was silently amazed at how Piccolo never failed to notice Gohan before the boy could surprise him.

Gohan crept silently towards Piccolo on foot, since he didn't want to use his ki on the possibility that his ki signature would give him away.  As he got closer to Piccolo, Gohan was encouraged that Piccolo had yet to emerge from his meditative state.  Usually, Piccolo opened one eye and glared at Gohan in amusement before Gohan got within 30 feet.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Gohan had finally made his way around Piccolo so that he was directly behind him.  A huge grin spread over Gohan's face as he began to move his hand forward in an effort to shake Piccolo from his meditation.

"I..." Gohan began to shout.  However, suddenly his wrist was captured by a green hand.

"Got you." Piccolo finished.  Slowly, he turned around to face his former pupil with a smirk on his face.

"Ahh, Piccolo, I thought I finally had you."  Gohan whined with a pout on his face.  "How did you know I was here?"

"Kid, I practically raised you.  I know you almost as well as your own parents."

Gohan shrugged his shoulders in reply.  In many ways, Piccolo had always been a second father to Gohan.  Their relationship had really begun after Radditz came to Earth, when Piccolo had trained him.  However, the relationship had truly blossomed after Goku died fighting Cell, when Gohan really looked to Piccolo for support.  At that time in his life, Piccolo was the only one who would listen to Gohan's fears and help him through that difficult period.  Piccolo, not Goku was the one Gohan went to as he grew and matured into a teenager.  In many ways, Piccolo was more of a father to Gohan than Goku had been.  Yet, that didn't matter to Gohan, he loved them both.

"One of these days Piccolo, I'm actually going to sneak up on you without you knowing."  Gohan said with fresh determination in his eyes.  Every time Piccolo managed to catch him, Gohan's resolve would always increase another notch.

Piccolo didn't say anything, instead he merely looked back at Gohan in amusement.  They'd been playing this game almost for as long as they'd known each other.

Just then, Piccolo noticed the scar on Gohan's neck.  The knowledge he'd obtained when he'd joined with Kami immediately allowed him to understand what had happened.  Not to mention that a petrified Gohan had described the process in vivid detail to him after Gohan had been given 'the talk' by Vegeta.  The poor boy had only been about 12 years old then, Piccolo remembered and had just witnessed his mother giving birth to Goten.  After hearing her screams during labor, mating was the last thing on Gohan's mind at the time.

"So I see that you and Videl have finally become mates."

Gohan nodded silently.  He was getting used to the routine.  And besides, some things are better to be said silently.

"She's a good choice for you.  I think a very strong willed woman is just what you need."

Gohan beamed at the praise from his former master.

"Thanks Piccolo!  We're both extremely happy."

The smirk had long since returned to Piccolo's face.  "I thought as much.  I can practically sense the happiness radiating off you in waves."

"I'm that obvious huh?"  Gohan asked with a shrug.  He was so in love with Videl that he didn't bother to hide it.

Piccolo rolled his eyes and nodded his head in agreement.  "Knowing your mother, I would assume that she started shrieking about grandchildren the instant she found out, but I'm curious to know how her father took it."

Gohan laughed as he listened to Piccolo talk about his mother.  The two had never exactly gotten along, but they had always made an attempt to tolerate each other for Gohan's sake.

"Well, you're partially right about my mother.  She was already starting to plan our wedding for us and was shocked when I said we would plan it for ourselves.  But I was pleasantly surprised about Hercule's reaction.  He seemed genuinely happy for us, and actually seemed scared when he realized that I was the little boy who defeated Cell."

"The look on his face must have been priceless."

"Lets just say I wish I'd had a camera."  When their laugher died down, Piccolo could tell that Gohan had another question for him, yet seemed rather hesitant to ask it.

"Come on Gohan, spit it out.  What do you want?"

A smile appeared on Gohan's face yet again.  "You know me way too well Piccolo.  I was actually wondering if you would be willing to be my best man when it comes time for the wedding?"

A growl emanated from deep within Piccolo's throat as his expression suddenly got very serious.  "I'll think about it."

However, Gohan had been around Piccolo enough to detect the slight shift of his eyes, the quick change in his appearance that revealed just how proud Piccolo was to be asked.

"Thanks Piccolo.  I knew I could count on you."

A loud 'humph' was the only answer Gohan received.

"By the way Piccolo," Gohan started, switching subjects as his appearance immediately grew more serious, "I thought you should know that I've finally decided to give up studying and start training permanently."

Piccolo's expression quickly changed from that of mock annoyance to one of genuine concern.  He of all people knew that Gohan didn't desire to be a fighter like the rest of them and was rather shocked at this announcement.  Piccolo had spent most of Gohan's life trying to keep the kid safe from danger and now Gohan was willingly subjecting himself to a life of great peril.

"Why?" was Piccolo's simple response.

However, instead of a simple response in return, he got a complicated answer.

"I let everyone down again Piccolo.  It was a huge mistake to quit training after Cell, one that I can't afford to make again.  Besides," Gohan stared off into space at something that only he could see with a dream-like expression in his eyes.  "I finally have someone worth fighting for."  
  


As Gohan was talking, Piccolo could see just how much Gohan had matured in front of his eyes.  Like all parents, Piccolo still had powerful memories of Gohan as just a little boy and in many respects, when Piccolo had looked at Gohan in the past, that's what he'd seen.  Just that frightened little boy in the woods, struggling to stay alive.  But Piccolo was no fool.  He could easily see that that little boy was long gone.  Gohan had grown up, seemingly overnight.

"Alright kid, if there is anything I can do to help you out, let me know."

"I'll do that.  I still have a long way to go until I get back to a respectable level.  Hey, do you know where Dende is?  I need to talk over some things with him."

Piccolo nodded his head towards the entrance to the bowels of the lookout.  "He's in there, taking care of some official guardian business.  I'm sure he's already sensed your presence and will be out in a minute."

As if on cue, Dende came rushing out from the shadows to where Gohan and Piccolo were sitting.

"Gohan!  What brings you all the way up here?!" Dende asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Well, first off, I assume that you already know about Videl and me."  Gohan said it as a statement more than a question

Dende nodded sheepishly.  "Yeah, I've been listening in for a while now."

"That's fine.  I would have told you anyways."  Dende looked relieved.  An angry Gohan was something he didn't ever want to deal with.  "The reason I'm up here is to talk to you about new Dragonballs and a new Hyperbolic Time Chamber.  I figure that both the existing Dragonballs and Hyperbolic Time Chamber were destroyed when Buu blew up the earth.  Am I correct?"

"Yes you are."

"Well then, it would be possible to create new dragonballs and a hyperbolic time chamber right?"

Dende's brow furled as he sat in contemplation.  After a few moments he spoke.

"Yes it would.  Since the model of the dragon was also destroyed, I'd have to start out with new dragonballs anyways.  It'll take me about 100 days to make a new set."

"And what about a new hyperbolic time chamber?  Can you do that as well?"

A sigh escaped Dende's lips as he spoke.

"That could be a bit more complicated.  The original Hyperbolic Time Chamber was created millions of years ago.  I'm not quite sure I'd know where to begin."

"Could you at least try Dende?  The chamber was a really important asset to us in the past and I have a feeling that we'll need it again some day."

Dende smiled at his friend.  They had been through so much together on Namek and most recently had gone through the whole Buu ordeal.  Dende definitely agreed with Videl.  Controversy does bring people closer together.

"Of course I'll try Gohan.  You know I'd do anything in my power to help you guys out.  Now, since we're starting out fresh with the Dragonballs and a new Time Chamber, what differences do you want from before?"

For a few moments, Gohan looked thoughtful.  He'd thought about that exact question for several days, trying to come up with a new configuration that would prove advantageous for the Z Fighters in years to come.  The reason he'd waited for so long after Buu had been defeated to come visit Dende was that he'd only finally made his decision last night after Videl had fallen asleep.

"It would be really nice if we could model the new dragonballs after the ones on Namek.  You know, with three wishes and the ability to revive people as many times as the dragon sees fit?"

Dende nodded his head rapidly.  "That should be easy enough.  And how about the Time Chamber?"

"Well, if you could create it exactly like the old one but with three exceptions, that would be fantastic.  First, get rid of the limit on the number of people that can be inside at one time.  Second, eliminate the time restriction on the room and third, make it so that the people inside don't age while they are in the Time Chamber."

"Okay.  That sounds reasonable enough.  And you still want the same ratio of time from the inside to the outside?"

"Yeah."  Gohan nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright.  I'll see what I..." Dende was interrupted by the sound of Gohan's growling stomach. "can do.  Good grief Gohan.  Didn't you eat breakfast this morning?"

Now it was Gohan's turn to look sheepish.  "Of course I did Dende.  Its just, you know how Saiyans are."

A rare smirk formed on Dende's lips.  "I know exactly how Saiyans are.  And that's why I had Mr. Popo start cooking a huge feast when I sensed you heading up in this direction.  Shall we?"  Dende asked as he gestured towards the entrance into the Lookout.

Another rumble answered his question.  "Yes please."  Gohan answered to the sound of Dende and Piccolo's laughing.

*********

Gohan landed back on Videl's balcony with a great feeling of self accomplishment.  He'd persuaded Korrin to begin growing a continuous supply of senzu beans, and Dende was going to create both new dragon balls and a hyperbolic time chamber.  All in all, it was a fine days work, and it was barely early afternoon.  After he'd landed, Gohan opened the dual French doors leading into Videl's room, only to find it empty.  That in itself wasn't too surprising.  He hardly expected Videl to wait in her room for him until he came back.

Quickly sensing her position, Gohan honed in on her ki and began to move through the maze of a house in an attempt to find her.  After several dead ends and having to retrace his steps, Gohan had finally arrived at the indoor pool.  Inside was one lone occupant, Videl.

Gohan stood mesmerized as he watched Videl swim laps in a very sexy two piece bikini.  To men everywhere, a woman in a bikini easily qualified as the 8th wonder of the world.  Watching Videl swim, there was no doubt in Gohan's mind that a woman's body truly was a work of art.  Every curve, the faint tan of her skin, the shadows that fell across her face, all combined to create a true masterpiece.  He couldn't help himself, he stared in awe.

Videl, meanwhile, was quite aware of the effect she was having on Gohan since she could feel his emotions and was reveling in the sensations it caused.  She was flattered that Gohan found her so attractive and continued to allow herself to be viewed as 'eye candy' for a few more minutes until she finally swam to the edge of the pool and acknowledged Gohan's presence.

"Hey Gohan, whatcha looking at?" she asked in a seductive tone of voice.

She had to suppress a giggle as he fought to form a coherent sentence.

"I... Well... You...  Ah..."  Finally Gohan took a deep breath to regain his composure.

"Only the sexiest woman in the entire universe." He said in a deep husky voice as he began to walk towards the edge of the pool.

This time, Videl actually laughed, catching Gohan off-guard.  That was hardly the reaction he'd expected.

"And how exactly do you know that Gohan?"

Gohan pointed towards the sky.  "I've been out there.  There is no one else that even compares."

"Oh right, you saw a bunch of asexual Nameks and some of Frieza's henchmen.  I hardly think that qualifies as the whole universe."  Videl teased.

As Gohan crossed his arms over his chest, his face took on the look of a hurt five year old.  Yet Videl could tell that his eyes were laughing.  He was enjoying this exchange just as much as she was.

"I don't even know why I bother.  Maybe I'd have better luck if I tried with one of those asexual Nameks.  I swear..."  But he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence.  Videl had already grabbed him by the shirt and had pulled him into the pool.

"Hey, now I'm all..." Gohan started to complain again as he surfaced but was quickly silenced by Videl's lips upon his own.  All of Gohan's complaints swiftly left his mind as he enjoyed the sensation of Videl's touch.  However, all too soon in his opinion, Videl had left his embrace and rapidly climbed out of the pool.  She smiled back down at him as she spoke.

"That was just a preview for later."  Videl began to walk away, once again exaggerating the sway of her hips, knowing exactly the effect it had on Gohan, when she heard him say,

"Now there's a movie I can't _wait to see."_

Videl turned around and laughed.  "Come on Gohan, get out of the pool.  We're going to go over to Capsule Corp. and take a look at houses.  I've already called Bulma and she's expecting us."  Videl could see the pout return to Gohan's face.  Yet she could still see the laughter in his eyes.

"Oh fine.  If you say so."  He said as he began to pull himself out of the pool.  When he stood up, he slowly raised his ki in an effort to dry himself off.  He'd found that technique particularly useful after all the occasions Goten and Trunks had decided that it would be fun to throw him into whatever lake they were exploring at the time.  Meanwhile, Videl had toweled off and was starting to change into some regular clothes.

"You know Gohan, when your mother, Bulma and I were in the Otherworld, we had nice long talks about how to keep you Saiyans in line."

The expression on Gohan's face quickly changed to mock mortification.  "You've got to be kidding me."

Videl's face remained etched in a smile as she continued the verbal joust with Gohan.

"Oh no, I'm dead serious.  Your mother even promised me my own frying pan." Now Gohan's face dropped his mocking look.  He was actually terrified.

"You wouldn't..."

Videl continued as if she hadn't heard Gohan speak.  "And Bulma gave me lots of advice about what to do if you got on my nerves.  You'd better make sure we have a comfortable couch."  Gohan finally got a good look in Videl's eyes and immediately relaxed.  He could tell she was just kidding.

'Though that's not a bad idea about getting a comfortable couch.' He mused.

"You know, I think I should be worried.  Three of the most important women in my life, already conspiring against me." 

"Oh yes.  Be afraid, be _very_ afraid."  Videl's voice rang with laugher as she spoke and Gohan quickly joined her.  He wrapped her up in a tight embrace, suddenly becoming serious.

"I love you Videl."

"I love you too Gohan.  Now come on.  Bulma's waiting for us."

Hand in hand, they walked out of the mansion and took off into the air, headed towards Capsule Corp.

**********

A short while later, Gohan and Videl were standing at the private entrance for family and friends to Capsule Corp.  Every member of the Z Fighters had their own private pass code to enter the building, thus being able to gain access at anytime of their choosing.  Gohan had found it extremely convenient when he brought Goten over to play with Trunks and wanted to avoid Vegeta.  Today, however, he wasn't so lucky.  Vegeta had sensed his coming and was waiting for him and Videl when they came through the door.

"What are you doing here Gohan?" Vegeta asked in his usual gruff voice as he leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

Videl, who was still not completely used to Vegeta's behavior, was a little taken aback with how Vegeta addressed them.  Gohan, on the otherhand, knew that this was just typical Vegeta, although he did notice that Vegeta's voice lacked its usual edge.

"We're here to see Bulma, didn't she tell you?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes at the pair.  "Bulma hardly ever tells me what she's doing.  She's more concerned that I don't go around blowing up Capsule Corp. employees.  I swear, that only happened once, I don't know what she's so worried about."

Videl was now thoroughly shocked.  "Uh, that's nice to know."

"Humph.  She spent the next week yelling about how this wasn't my home planet and I couldn't go around blowing up things whenever I wanted.  She spoils all my fun."  

Gohan cleared his throat loudly, trying to change the subject.  "_Anyways Vegeta, do you happen to know where Bulma is?"_

Vegeta's usual smirk returned to his face.  "Yes I would.  Why do you want to see her?"

This time it was Videl who spoke up.  She'd quickly gotten over her surprise at Vegeta's story and had regained her wits.  "We're here to look at houses.  I've talked with Bulma already so she's expecting us."

"And why would the two of you need a hou..."  Vegeta didn't finish his question as he saw Gohan tilt his head to the side, revealing the scar where Videl had bitten him to complete their bond.  "Well, I didn't think you'd have it in you Gohan."  Vegeta's gaze shifted from Gohan to looking over Videl, appraising her.

"Not bad, she would have made a decent Saiyan."

Videl felt slightly upset at that comment.  She didn't exactly enjoy being referred to as 'not bad.'  However, her mood quickly changed when Gohan spoke up through their bond.

::Wow Videl, coming from Vegeta, that's the ultimate compliment.  All he's ever told me is that I was a poor excuse for a Saiyan.::

Now it was Videl's turn to smile.  One of her major worries was being accepted by all of Gohan's friends.  From Gohan's memories and the stories she'd heard about Vegeta, she felt sure that he was going to disapprove of her.  Hearing the compliment he paid her, she now realized otherwise.

"Thank you Vegeta."

The only response she received was another 'humph.'

"Bulma is down in her private lab.  Now get out of my sight."

Both Gohan and Videl smiled.  "Bye Vegeta." They said in unison as they walked past him.  However, Vegeta's hand was quickly on Gohan's chest, holding him back.  He then turned to Videl.

"You keep going.  Gohan will catch up in a minute."

Videl's brow furled in worry.  She wasn't quite sure of Vegeta's intentions.

::It's alright Videl.  Go on ahead.::

In response, Videl shrugged her shoulders, turned around and kept walking.

When she was out of earshot, Gohan spoke again.  "What do you want Vegeta?"

Vegeta's face turned serious as he addressed the young demi-saiyan in front of him.

"Bulma tells me that you're finally going to start training full time to become a warrior.  Is this true?"

Gohan nodded his head silently.  He'd been able to more or less predict what everyone's reaction to the news would be except Vegeta's and was curious as to what he might say.

"Good." Vegeta nodded approvingly.  "You're going to make a fine warrior.  Come and spar often, I could use an opponent with actual brainpower unlike your baka of a father."  

Gohan stood shocked.  Throughout his entire life, he could never once remember a time when Vegeta actually paid him a compliment.  This could easily be the first.  He returned to reality when Vegeta spoke again.

"I'm holding a Saiyans only meeting tonight at midnight at the place where Frieza came to earth.  Be sure to bring Kakarot, your brother and my son.  I believe they are all at your house.  Don't be late."

With that, Vegeta walked away, presumably towards his Gravity Room to continue training.  However, Gohan was now completely confused.  Vegeta had never wanted to meet with all the Saiyans at one time before.  He had no idea as to what the meeting would be about.  Unfortunately, Gohan realized that he couldn't spend much more time pondering his encounter with Vegeta when he sensed that Videl was almost to Bulma's private lab.  Using his Saiyan speed, Gohan quickly arrived at Videl's side.

::What did Vegeta want Gohan?::

::He actually commended me on my decision to become a warrior.::

::Vegeta did that?!::  Videl's shocked voice mirrored Gohan's confusion.

::Yeah, I was pretty shocked.  Two compliments in one day.  He also wanted me to bring my father, Goten and Trunks to a Saiyans only meeting tonight.  He's never done that before.  This whole ordeal with Buu must have really gotten to him.::

A faint 'come in' was heard as Videl knocked on the door to Bulma's lab.

::Yeah, I'll say.::

"Hey you guys!" came Bulma's voice from behind a massive mess of wires and machines.  Gohan and Videl had to search a bit in order to find the blue haired scientist.

"Hi Bulma."  Videl said as she gave a little wave.

Bulma swiftly ran her hand through her hair, brushing it out of her eyes so she could get a good look at the couple in front of her.  They were holding hands and standing very close.  Good signs of young love.  

'ChiChi must have been right,' she thought, 'the two of them have definitely bonded.'

It was only natural that ChiChi had called Bulma almost immediately after she'd found out that Gohan and Videl were mates.  Over the years, the two women had grown extremely close.  A bond formed between them quite rapidly as they dealt with similar circumstances.  They were both wives of the last two Saiyans alive and they each had a young boy about the same age.  Because of this, the two had spent vasts amount of time with each other over the years.

"So," Bulma began slyly.  She wanted to try and embarrass Gohan.  After all it was only a few weeks ago that he had come to her for dating advice and what to do about Videl.  "Is there something I should know about?  It's not everyday that my friends ask me for help buying a house together."

However, the reaction that Bulma got was completely opposite from the one that she'd been expecting.  Gohan and Videl gazed at each other and smiled, not out of embarrassment, but out of pride.  This wasn't the Gohan she'd known.  That Gohan would have turned so red that a tomato would have been jealous.  When they finally spoke, it was Gohan's voice that she recognized.

"Actually Bulma, Videl and I have officially become mates.  That's why we're shopping for a house.  We're going to move in together."

It took a few second for Bulma to find her voice again.  She was still recovering from the shock that Gohan hadn't started stuttering and falling all over himself.

"Ohh.  That makes sense." She said unconvincingly.

"And, I'm sure my mother has already told you so there is no need to act like this is some big surprise."

Bulma rolled her eyes and laughed.  "You know me way too well kid.  What do you say we get started looking at some floor plans?"

"Sounds good."  With that, the three left Bulma's lab in search of accommodations that would be more comfortable during their search.  They finally settled on the living room where they could all sit down and use Bulma's computer to look at floor plans.  She had an elaborate setup so that the floor plan on the laptop's screen was displayed on a large screen that hung down from the ceiling and a 3D holographic display projected a rotating model of the house in front of the trio.  It was the sort of advanced technology that Gohan had grown used to from all his time spent at Capsule Corp.  Videl, however, was in awe of the display in front of her.  She'd always thought that her father had some of the most technologically advanced electronics money could buy, but what he owned was nothing compared to what Bulma was using.

"Alright," Bulma's voice broke the silence "what are you guys looking for in your house?"

Gohan and Videl had discussed that exact question for a very extensive period of time in anticipation of this meeting.  Gohan gestured towards Videl, indicating that she should be the one to tell Bulma what they'd decided.

"Well, we've decided that we don't want anything too fancy.  We'd like the master bedroom and a guest bedroom to be downstairs and two bedrooms to be upstairs.  Preferably, we'd like for each to have their own full bathrooms in addition to an extra bathroom upstairs.  I'd assume you know we'll need a rather large kitchen considering Gohan's part saiyan.  We'd also like to have a dedicated office so that we can hook up to the internet, separate media and game rooms, and the basic family, dining and living rooms and eating areas.  And as much as I love ChiChi, I have no desire to do laundry by hand so a laundry room is a must."

Bulma sat through Videl's description quietly, taking mental notes and typing on the computer.  When Videl had finished, Bulma remained silent for a few more moments as she finished inputting the details.  After she was done, she spoke, reading off the screen in front of her.

"As you can see," she said gesturing to the screen on the wall, "there are about a dozen plans that match your specifications.  I'll pull each one up individually and you can look at the actual floor plan on the screen on the wall and the projector will show a 3D model.  Let me know if you like what you see, and we'll add it to a favorites list.  Then you can pick which one you like best from that final list.  Sound good?"

Both Gohan and Videl nodded their heads in agreement and the process began.  After about an hour and a half, they had narrowed the choices down to three plans.  Another half hour and they had made a decision.

The plan they decided on was as close to their dream as they could get.  They had chosen a plan that had as many windows and bedroom's facing the back of the house as they could.  That way, they could set the house up so that they could see the river from as many rooms as possible.  Like Videl had requested, there were two bedrooms upstairs and they had a bathroom linking the two rooms.  Also upstairs was a game room and a media room in addition to a bathroom that guests would be able to use.  Downstairs was a giant master bedroom and huge master bath, complete with a Jacuzzi and large walk-in closet, the kitchen, extra guest bedroom and bathroom, eating area, laundry room, family room, dining room, living room and all the other amenities they could wish for.

"I really like the one you guy's have chosen.  Can I make two suggestions though?"  Bulma asked.

"Yes of course," Videl answered, eager to have the older woman's input.

"Since Gohan is going to be training a lot, I figure a large Gravity Room would be a welcome addition.  Vegeta hardly ever leaves his."

Gohan readily agreed.  He hadn't really thought about having a GR in the house.  He'd just assumed that he would be doing his training in the area surrounding the house.  But having a GR room would be a great idea.

"And second, a pool is a necessity for a young couple." Bulma said with a glint in her eye.  She could easily tell just how attracted the two were to each other and a pool would provide them lots of fun.  Bulma thought for sure that even though Gohan and Videl hadn't been embarrassed earlier, they would at least blush at her suggestive tone of voice.  All she could do was shake her head as both Gohan and Videl turned to each other and smirked.  They knew what she was alluding to.

Videl finally turned back to Bulma and spoke.  "Those are great suggestions Bulma.  Do you think you'll be able to add them to the plan?"

"Oh of course."  Bulma said with a nonchalant wave of her hand.  "That will be child's play for a scientist like me."

"A little full of yourself aren't you Bulma?"  Gohan asked in a teasing tone of voice.

Bulma gave a very good impression of Vegeta's 'humph' and glared at the two teenagers.  However, both Gohan and Videl could tell she was just kidding.

"But seriously," Gohan continued, "we really thank you for all your help Bulma."

The expression on Bulma's face immediately softened.  "Anytime you guys.  And there is no way I'm going to let you pay for this."

Gohan and Videl both began to furiously protest against Bulma's announcement.  However, Bulma wouldn't listen to a word they said.

"There will be no discussion.  Gohan, you should know that once I've made up my mind, there is no changing it."

Gohan slumped over defeated.  Bulma was right.  She and Vegeta were two of the most stubborn people he knew.  Videl, however, didn't know Bulma as well as Gohan did and continued to argue to no avail.  Finally, Gohan put a hand on her leg to silence her.

::It's no use Videl.  Once Bulma's made up her mind, she's not going to change it.  Lets just accept the nice gesture.::

Videl gave a 'humph' of her own as she finally accepted defeat.  "Thank you Bulma.  That's very generous of you."

"You're welcome.  I've already devoted an army of robots to start building your house.  Since today is Tuesday it will be done late Thursday and you guys can move in on Friday.  And then if it's alright, I'm going to try and hold a party on Saturday to celebrate the defeat of Buu and Goku's return.  Think you guys can make it?"

Gohan and Videl didn't even need to look at each other in order to answer.  They had both immediately started shaking their heads in agreement.  Anytime the Z Fighters got together was sure to be a time to remember.

"Well, I guess that does it guys.  You'll have to come back tomorrow evening to pick out decorations and furniture and everything, but other than that, it should be finished."  Bulma said as she rose to escort the two to the door.

Both Gohan and Videl began to follow her out of the building.  "Thank you so much Bulma.  You have no idea how much we appreciate this."  Videl said, her gratitude rather obvious.

The small group paused in the hall for a moment as Bulma turned around and smiled.  "Believe me, it's the least I can do.  Gohan's already done so much for me in the past that this qualifies only as a small repayment."

After that, the trio walked in silence towards the door until Gohan decided to ask Bulma one last question.

"Hey Bulma, I had a meeting with Vegeta in the hall before I came to see you and he told me that he was hosting a Saiyans only gathering tonight.  Do you have any idea what its about?"

Bulma's face quickly turned into a smirk that would have rivaled Vegeta's.  Gohan was momentarily stunned at the exact resemblance.

'Those two have been spending _way too much time together.' He thought._

"Yes, I know what it's about."  Bulma answered, yet her smirk remained.  "And I've been sworn to secrecy with the threat of being, and I quote, 'blasted into the Otherworld, revived and then blasted again.'"  

Listening to Bulma speak, Gohan started laughing.  There was no doubt in his mind who had threatened her, and there was also no doubt in Gohan's mind that there was no way Vegeta would ever go through with it.  Even if he would never admit it, Gohan knew Vegeta loved Bulma with all his being.

"I happen to value my life thank you very much, so I'm going to remain silent.  You'll just have to find out tonight Gohan.  I will say though, that I think you'll be surprised."  Now, Bulma's eyes were laughing, as if she had knowledge of some great joke that Gohan had yet to learn.  However, the only thing that Bulma had found funny about what Vegeta was going to do, was when she imagined what Gohan's, Goku's, Goten's and Trunks' faces were going to look like after they had heard what Vegeta was going to say.

Suspicious looks crossed both Gohan and Videl's faces.  It was rather obvious that Bulma was hiding something, but they both knew that it was going to be impossible to press her for more information.  Resigned that they would just have to wait until the evening to find out, they took their leave of Bulma, waving goodbyes and headed off towards a small house in the 439 Mountain Area.

*********

When Gohan and Videl landed at his home, they were immediately assaulted by two blurs.  As they tumbled to the ground, all they were aware of was the fact that a second ago they had been standing, and the next they were doing backwards summersaults with something attached to their chests.  When they finally sat up and their heads stopped spinning, they could recognize the two missiles.  Goten was sitting on Videl's stomach and Trunks was sitting on Gohan's.

::Sorry about that.:: came Gohan's voice into Videl's head.  ::They get a little carried away sometimes.::

Videl smiled as she watched Goten talking about some new lizard that he and Trunks had discovered.  ::It's okay.  I think its kinda cute.::

::What's this??  Satan Videl said the word 'cute'???  Hold the presses!::  Gohan's tone had turned mocking and Videl could hear his laughter through their bond and she joined him.  She herself was rather shocked at the transformation that she'd gone through in the few months that she'd known Gohan.  It was as if he'd reawakened a feminine side she thought had long disappeared.  However, she still had a fierce independent streak and it was currently yelling at her not to let Gohan get away with saying something like that.

::Shut up Gohan.::  That was the worst she could come up with.  She really had gone soft.  And when Gohan's laughter continued, instead of chastising him again, she instead began to laugh with him.  Whoever said laugher was infectious was right.

"Alright Goten, time to get up.  You too Trunks."  Gohan said as he slowly lifted Trunks from where he sat so that he could stand.  "Do you guys know where my dad is?  I need to talk to all of you at once."

"Yeah I know!" Goten spoke up, still excited from their earlier attack on his big brother and his mate.  "He's currently running away from mommy's frying pan cause he tried to steal some food before it was ready."

Gohan's laughter began anew, along with Videl's.  After several moments, Gohan finally managed to regain control.  "That sounds like dad.  What do you say we go rescue him you guys?"

Goten and Trunks nodded their heads rapidly in agreement and took off at blinding speed with Gohan and Videl following more slowly.  True to what Goten had said, Goku was currently begging for his life as he dashed from one side of the small house to the other in a vain attempt to avoid ChiChi's infamous frying pan.  Even with his Saiyan speed, it seemed like ChiChi was always able to keep up.

Videl watched the scene with an evil glint in her eye.  She hadn't been kidding when she'd said that ChiChi had offered to buy her a frying pan of her own.  This was the first time that she'd actually ever seen the frying pan in action and she was pleasantly surprised to see how effective the weapon was.

Gohan looked over at his mate with worry written all over his face.  He could tell what she was thinking and he was terrified.  Videl with a frying pan was a horrific thought.

Finally, ChiChi stopped long enough to notice the four people standing in the door way who were staring in amusement at the scene in front of them.  Their amusement quickly turned to shock as ChiChi's personality pulled a complete 180.

"Hello everyone.  You're just in time, dinner is ready."  It was as if she had completely forgotten that she had been trying to murder her husband only 5 seconds ago.  Now her voice was congenial and ringing with happiness.  Goku had never figured out what caused these intense mood swings, but he sure was glad that ChiChi had seemingly forgot about him.  Now he could eat the food with out getting in trouble.  In an instant, there were three saiyans seated at the table waiting for food.  Only Gohan managed to resist listening to his stomach long enough to escort Videl to the table.

In a ritual backed by threats from the frying pan, the four saiyans sat around the table patiently, waiting for ChiChi's permission to begin tearing into the massive amounts of food that had been placed in front of them.  Finally, ChiChi gave the go ahead, only after she and Videl had helped themselves to a first serving.  In an instant, the pile of food began to rapidly diminish as the Saiyans ate to their hearts content.  Whenever Videl had finished what she was eating, she was pleasantly surprised to discover that she immediately had a fresh serving waiting on her plate.  Gohan would always grab something for her, not wanting her to put herself in jeopardy by trying to get some more food on her own.  Videl noticed with delight that Goku was constantly doing the same for ChiChi.  Perhaps he did have more common sense that she'd given him credit for. 

Once they were all finished eating, only because all the food had disappeared, Gohan decided to bring up the topic of what Vegeta had told him at Capsule Corp.  It seemed like the perfect opportunity before Goten and Trunks took off to create new plans of mischief.

"Hey, while everyone is here, I think I should tell you about what Vegeta told me while we were at Capsule Corps."

Immediately, Gohan had everyone's attention.  It wasn't often that Vegeta took a break from his training regiment in an attempt to have a conversation with someone.

"This is relevant to all the Saiyans at the table.  He told me that he was going to hold a Saiyans only meeting tonight at midnight where Frieza attempted to come to Earth,"

"Any idea what its about Gohan?" his mother asked.  Even though she wasn't a Saiyan, she felt it was her duty to look after her sons and husband.  Her only answer was a shrug.

"He refused to tell me.  I asked Bulma as well but Vegeta had already sworn her to secrecy."

Goku looked excited.  The thought of him and Vegeta in an open space always ended in a delightful spar.  Never mind the fact that the two had tried to kill the other only days earlier.  Things were now back to how they should be.  Goku and Vegeta always acted like brothers, Vegeta being the older and Goku being the younger.  Sometimes they managed to get along, but others they didn't.  And the times they didn't get along could be quite explosive.

"I'm game." Was all he needed to say to indicate his approval.

"Yeah!  Us too!!" came two voices in unison, sounding scarily like Gotenks.

However, ChiChi was on the warpath again.  Midnight was way too late for the little ones to be out in her opinion.  "That's a nice idea, but you can forget about it!" her voice seemingly managed to raise a couple octaves in the middle of her sentence.  "Midnight is way too late for you two."

Surprisingly, it was Gohan who spoke up in their defense.  "Mom, Vegeta made it sound really important that all the Saiyans be there.  I don't think you have anything to worry about.  After all, it is only one late night."

Listening to her son's argument, ChiChi felt her heart melt.  She'd always had a soft spot for her boys.  When it came down to it, she knew she'd never be able to deny them what they wanted.  She just hoped that they didn't know that.

"Ohh fine." She said trying to sound exasperated but in reality she had already caved to his wishes.

A loud "Thanks mom!" and "Thanks Aunt ChiChi!" could be heard as the two young boys ran from the table.  However, they were quickly yanked back inside by Gohan.

"Aww, Gohan!  What'd ya do that for?"  Goten wined, disappointed about being held back from going off to cause disaster and destruction with Trunks.

"Well, I thought perhaps we'd play a little game."

"Who's we?" Trunks asked, suspicious of Gohan's intentions.

"You two, Videl and me."  When Videl heard her name included she raised an eyebrow at Gohan in a silent question.  He hadn't mentioned anything to her about playing a game, especially not with the mini terrors.  Gohan smiled and winked in response.

"What game?" Goten asked as he voice revealed his excitement.  Gohan usually didn't want to play when it was both him and Trunks, but now Videl wanted to play as well?  That was just too good an opportunity to pass up.

"Since Videl can't sense ki yet, we're going to play hide and seek.  You two are going to hide without suppressing your ki and I'm going to teach Videl to find you.  Sound good?"

Goten rapidly agreed.  He considered Videl to be like a sister and he would do anything he could to help with her training.  Having seen Goten agree so quickly, Trunks nodded his agreement as well.  If Goten was going to play then so was he.  He didn't like being left out either.

Videl finally understood what Gohan was trying to do.  She had been dropping subtle hints that she would have liked to continue her ki training after the whole deal with Buu had been resolved but Gohan had never seemed to really acknowledge what she was saying.  Now she was happy to see that he had indeed been paying attention and planning this out for a while.  She heard Gohan saying something about giving the boys a two minute headstart and they dashed off into the woods for places unknown.  When they were gone, she walked over to Gohan and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you Gohan."  Her arms circled around his waist and drew him closer to her body.  It was always nice to have close physical contact.

"You're welcome.  I bet you thought I wasn't paying attention didn't you?"  Gohan said in a teasing manner.

Videl was suddenly glad that her face was pressed up against his chest so he couldn't see the slight blush that tinted her cheeks pink.

"I had faith." She said as she leaned up and gave him another kiss.  Then she grabbed him by the hand and led him outside.  "Come on!" her voice bubbled with excitement.  "Lets get started!"

**********

A few hours later Videl and Gohan arrived back at the Son's house with Videl in Gohan's arms.

::My God.  I don't think I've ever been so tired in my entire life.  I don't even have the energy to move my lips.::

::That's too bad.  I guess I'll have to wait to see that movie huh?::  Gohan smiled and Videl immediately knew what he was referring to.

::Sorry about that.  I'll make it up to you I promise.::

::Okay, I'll hold you to that.:: He said, his voice smiling.  ::I gotta say though, I'm really impressed with the progress you made tonight.:: 

::Thanks, learning how to sense someone's ki was easy enough, but trying to catch Goten and Trunks was impossible.  I know they're Saiyans, but wow can they move fast.::

::You'll be above that level in no time, trust me.::  Gohan gave a little squeeze of his arms, letting Videl know that she had his complete confidence.

::Thanks Gohan.  However, right now I just wanna sleep for a month.::

::Well unfortunately, school is only cancelled until the end of the week in response to the whole Buu ordeal so I would have to wake you up out of your hibernation a little early.  And I hope you don't mind, but if we're going to sleep in the same bed tonight, we both definitely need showers.::

A devious glint appeared in Videl's eyes as she looked up at Gohan.  ::Well then, I guess you'll just have to give me a shower.::

Gohan smirked back down at her.  ::Looks like I might get my movie after all.:: he said as he opened the door into the bathroom.

*********

After Gohan had finished showering both Videl and himself, he quickly put her to bed and joined his father, Goten and Trunks downstairs.  It was time to go meet with Vegeta.  As they all headed outside and took off into the air, Gohan couldn't help but wonder once again what this meeting was going to be about.

*Please be kind and review!  Thanks!!!*


	7. Meeting With Vegeta

**A/N:** Well, it was bound to happen.  This chapter is actually shorter than the previous one.  Still, I think 5,000 words for a chapter is pretty decent.  I'm going to start a mailing list for this story so if you want to sign up, when you review leave your e-mail address with a note that you'd like to join or e-mail me.  I'm going to change my e-mail address to mysticsaiyan06@lycos.com so you can be expecting an e-mail from that address.  Once again, thanks for all the generous reviews, please keep them coming!!

*********

Goku and Gohan flew silently side by side towards the area where Frieza had attempted to come to earth almost 10 years ago.  Frieza had been stopped by the sudden appearance of Mirai Trunks but the subsequent events were almost worse than what Frieza could have caused.  The memories that followed Frieza's arrival, training for three years, the androids and Cell helped contribute to their silence.  Gohan felt his heart clench as he thought about Cell and glanced over at his father.  It was almost too good to be true.  His father wasn't supposed to be alive.  Gohan half expected that at any moment someone would to come to Earth and say it was all a big joke, that Goku would have to go back to the Otherworld and that Gohan would be alone again.  Gohan didn't know if he would be able to handle losing his father again.  But thankfully, that moment never came.  

In addition to reliving old memories, both Gohan and Goku wondered what could possibly have driven Vegeta to call a Saiyan meeting.  Gohan, over the years, had become almost close with Vegeta.  After Cell, their respect for each other had grown tremendously.  Gohan could finally see that Vegeta was changing, his reaction to Mirai Trunks' death was proof of that, and surprisingly, Gohan had thoroughly enjoyed listening to Vegeta talk about their Saiyan race.  Vegeta on the other hand, had started out respecting Gohan for his accomplishments in battle but had grown to become fond of the boy, even though he would never admit it.  Like he himself, the boy had been through a lot in his short life, Cell was just one chapter in a large book.  Because of this relationship, Gohan had prided himself on being able to figure out what Vegeta was thinking.  Only one other person could do that, Bulma, since Trunks was currently still too young.  However, this time Gohan was stumped, he couldn't figure out for the life of him what this was about.

Goku was thinking about why Vegeta had called the meeting with excited anticipation.  Despite having only been resurrected for a few days, his Saiyan instincts had never ceased to function.  The presence of five Saiyans in once place could mean a huge fight was in the works.  And that prospect excited him almost as the thought of his wife at home waiting for him.  Yet Goku had no idea exactly how far he was from the true purpose of the meeting.

Meanwhile, Goten and Trunks were flying wildly in the air, playing some sort of game where they tried to dive bomb different animals on the ground.  They too were curious about what Vegeta wanted to talk to them about, but their young minds proved unable to focus on the thought for long.  Instead, they had taken to playing their current game to pass the time.

Finally, Gohan was shaken from his thoughts as he recognized their surroundings.  They had arrived.

*********

Vegeta stood hovering in the sky with his arms crossed.  In this part of the world, the sun was just setting behind him so to the four Saiyans flying towards him, all they could see was a faint silhouette against a background of purples, pinks and oranges that all combined to create a stunning sunset.  If there was one thing Vegeta never failed to do, it was presenting himself in a manner fitting a Prince.  The Saiyans flying toward him were awed at what they saw in front of them.

'Vegeta sure does know how to make his presence known.' Gohan thought.

Once Vegeta was sure that Goku, Gohan, Goten and Trunks had seen him, he descended to the ground, waiting for the others to join him.  Finally, they all had landed and were looking at him expectantly.  The look in Goten and Trunks' eyes reminded Vegeta of himself so many years ago as he listened to his own father lecture him about how if he trained hard enough he could gain a place among the Super Saiyans of legend.  The two boys had the same eager look as they looked up to him standing against the brilliant sunset.  Vegeta felt his heart surge with pride as he looked at the young boys.  They were so eager to please and had already worked hard enough to become Super Saiyans.  Although the fact that they were so young slightly annoyed Vegeta since it had been so hard for him to become a Super Saiyan, he was still proud of the two.  Finally he decided that he had waited long enough and began to speak.

"I suppose you're all wondering why I've called you all out here tonight."

In unison, four heads began to nod.  That very thought had been on each of their minds ever since they had heard news of this meeting.

"To be completely honest," Vegeta started, still speaking in his usual gruff tone.  "I've never done anything quite like this before so I'm making this up as I go.  Our home planet was destroyed before I was old enough to take over any Prince duties.  However, I speak to you tonight as your Prince."  Suddenly his voice lost his edge.  "Over the years I have come to several realizations and I think dealing with Majin Buu only helped to accelerate the process.  I owe each and every one of you an apology."

Every jaw dropped in surprise.  Despite all the reasons they had thought that Vegeta had called this meeting, an apology was the one thought that had never entered any of their minds.

Vegeta continued as if he was oblivious to their shocked appearances, his voice still lacking its previous sharpness.  "There have been several times in the past when my poor judgment has resulted in serious situations, Majin Buu just being the most recent.  It is unacceptable for someone of my position to have put the remaining survivors of his race in danger simply to satisfy my own selfish desires and it will not happen again.  That being said, I have something that I wish to give you."

Vegeta reached behind him and produced four black boxes that had each Saiyan's name written in gold calligraphy.  Silently, he passed them out and waited for the group in front of him to open them.  Inside was a gold chain with an elegant symbol that was unfamiliar to all but two of the people present.  Vegeta had been teaching Gohan the Saiyan language ever since Cell.  When everyone had opened their respective boxes, Vegeta began to speak again.

"I had Bulma make these for each of us to symbolize to everyone that we are the last of a dying warrior race.  The symbol comes from our native Saiyan language and roughly translated means 'Honor,' 'Courage' and 'Pride'.  There is no precedent for this on our planet.  The closest I could think of would be to make you all First Class Elites.  However, I think that each of you have proven yourselves far more capable that that title designates.  Speaking as your Prince and fellow warrior, I am proud and honored to fight along side each of you whenever we must do battle."

Everyone was shocked.  This was nothing like the Vegeta they all thought they had known.  That Vegeta was always calling Goku a 'third class clown' and now here he was admitting that each of them had surpassed the previous highest distinction the Saiyan race had to offer.

"There is one more thing.  I have decided that Goten and Trunks are too young to participate in any future battles until they are at least 18.  It will be sufficient for the three of us," he said gesturing to Goku, Gohan and himself, "to continue training until the two come of age.  However, I do expect the two of you to continue training whenever possible so you can be ready just in case." Vegeta paused for a moment as his gaze softened.  "You all make damn fine Saiyans."

With that, Vegeta turned around and took off into the night, seemingly headed for Capsule Corp. leaving behind a speechless group.

'Man, when Bulma said I'd be surprised, she wasn't kidding.'  Gohan thought as he struggled to force his jaw to close.  The others around him were in similar situations.  They'd never thought in a million years that Vegeta would ever make a speech like the one he'd just delivered.  Gohan remembered when Vegeta had apologized to him for his actions during the Cell Games, but had been sure that it was a once in a life time occurrence.  Never again had he expected to hear the mighty Prince apologize for his actions.  This whole ordeal with Buu had changed almost everyone, Gohan thought wearily.  

Fortunately, Goten and Trunks still seemed to retain their youthful innocence, even after the battle they had just fought.  Right now however, they were gawking at the place that Vegeta had occupied only moments before.  They were still too shocked to even think of protesting Vegeta's announcement that they would be unable to fight alongside the adults until they were 18.  Up until this point in their lives, the only compliment Vegeta had ever given either of them was right before he knocked out Trunks when they were still fighting Buu.  The whole speech had put their systems on overload.  Both were blinking rapidly as they tried to comprehend what had happened.

Goku was in a similar state of shock as his two sons and Trunks.  He'd heard Vegeta's passionate speech on Namek, but almost immediately after, he'd reverted to his stuck up, arrogant old ways.  It seemed as if he was now humbled for good.  Even his admission that he knew he wouldn't stand a chance against Buu and that he had faith Goku could beat him had come as a surprise.  Slowly, Goku shrugged his shoulders.  Vegeta was one enigma that he didn't think he'd ever understand no matter how hard he tried.  He didn't see how Bulma could put up with him.  That being decided, he began to become disappointed he wasn't going to get his spar.

Gohan was the first to snap out of his Vegeta induced stupor and actually laughed when he glanced around at the still shocked faces around him.  Vegeta had left at least five minutes ago and yet they were still stunned.  The rest of them quickly rejoined the land of the living as they heard Gohan's laughter.

"We sure make a sad sight." He said, still laughing, as he gestured to the four of them.  "We're all still standing here with incredibly stupid looks on our faces."

Upon hearing Gohan's words, Goku, Goten and Trunks immediately became rather sheepish and tried to fight down a blush from heating their cheeks.  After all, he was right and they all suddenly became very glad Vegeta decided to hold this meeting far away from civilization where they might have been spotted.

"Anyways, I'm going to head back to the house.  You guys are welcome to come with me if you want of you can continue to stand like petrified trees.  It's your choice."  Gohan gradually took into the air, not looking behind him to see if the rest followed him, but able to sense when the three others followed soon after.  The return trip was as quiet as the flight to the meeting had been, except this time, even Goten and Trunks weren't talking.  Yet as they flew back, a strange thing happened.  Each of them slowly fully recovered from their previous shock and began to smile.  Deep down, they were extremely proud of the praise that Vegeta had given them and each had a profound new respect for their Prince.

When they finally arrived back at the Son household, they discovered that everyone was already asleep so they quietly headed off towards their own rooms.  When Gohan opened the door into his room, he paused for a few moments to simply admire Videl's sleeping form.  He couldn't help but feel envious as he watched how peaceful and at ease she appeared.  His dreams were almost constantly haunted with scenes of his past, scenes that he had hoped he'd long forgotten.  The only respite he got from these nightmares was when he was with Videl.  It seemed that the simplest thing such as her touch was all that was needed to allow him to experience the inner peace that he desperately desired.

Never once taking his eyes off of his sleeping beauty, Gohan slowly removed the gi he was wearing and washed up in the bathroom.  Once he was satisfied that he was ready for bed, he gently slipped under the covers and nestled up against Videl, wrapping his arm around her stomach.  Even though Videl had already been sleeping for hours, Gohan could feel her happiness increase when she sensed his body next to hers.  A smile crossed Gohan's face as he closed his eyes and immediately drifted off into a pleasant sleep.

*********

The next morning found Gohan and Videl still snuggled up next to each other.  Unlike the previous morning, Videl began to stir first.  However, the moment Gohan felt her begin to wake, his eyes opened as well.  As Videl rolled over, sapphire eyes met onyx and two faces were enveloped in simultaneous smiles.  Waking up in the presence of a significant other was always a pleasant way to wake up in the mornings.

"Hey there beautiful.  How'd you sleep?" Gohan asked after he'd given her a quick kiss.

"Fantastic." Videl said as she gave Gohan a kiss of her own.  "And the night just gets even better when I wake up in your arms.  So how did your meeting with Vegeta go last night?"  Videl had been curious as well as to what Vegeta wanted ever since Gohan had told her that Vegeta had requested a Saiyans only meeting.  However, just like the four Saiyans who Vegeta had spoken with last night, nothing she had thought was even close to the truth.

"Well, it went really well.  I'm still kinda in shock."  At that comment Videl's brow furled in confusion but she remained silent.  "He apologized, Vegeta actually apologized for his actions.  Not just during Buu but for every time he let his ego get in the way of his judgment."  Now it was Videl's turn for her jaw to fall wide open.  She hadn't known Vegeta very long herself but she knew him almost as well as Gohan did thanks to Gohan's memories.  This admission of bad judgment wasn't something she would have suspected from the proud Prince.

"He also gave us these."  Gohan paused as he reached down and grabbed the gold chain with the symbol from the Saiyan language.  Videl stared in confusion at the necklace Gohan was wearing.  She knew that she'd seen the symbol before from Gohan's memories when Vegeta was teaching him how to speak Saiyan but she couldn't recall what it meant.  Even though Gohan had learned the language, his knowledge didn't transfer to her when they'd bonded. Gohan knew this and answered her unspoken questions.  "The symbol comes from the Saiyan language and means Honor, Pride and Courage.  Vegeta gave these to us to symbolize how we are all the last of a dying warrior race.  He also said that he thought we were all 'damn fine Saiyans.'" Gohan said as he fingered the small chain.  Suddenly he gave a small laugh.  "I think Buu must have knocked a few screws loose."

Videl didn't answer with a laugh of her own.  Instead she was lost in her own thoughts.  Listening to what Gohan had to say about Vegeta increased her respect for the man tremendously.  She had observed the way he had acted towards Bulma and Trunks during the tournament and throughout the whole Buu saga and was not impressed by what she had seen.  Now it seemed as if that man had just been a façade and had morphed into someone worth respecting.

"So you know how to speak your native language?" Gohan nodded.  "Do you think you could teach me?"  Now Gohan looked confused.  He didn't quite understand why Videl would want to know how to speak Saiyan.  It wasn't like they didn't already have a common language with which they could communicate.  "It's just that my mate is a Saiyan and I want to do the best I can to be the perfect match for him."

Gohan would have never said no to the request, but he felt a fresh wave of love wash over him as he listened to Videl speak.  The fact that she wanted to try and be a better match for him spoke volumes of their devotion towards each other.

"She already is a perfect match."  Gohan gave Videl another deeper kiss, as if he was trying to prove his point and tapped into their bond to continue speaking so he wouldn't have to break off the tender contact of their lips.  ::But I could never deny you anything that you wanted so of course I'll teach you.::

Finally Videl had to break off, her lung capacity was not quite up to Saiyan standards, and she breathed deeply, trying to regain her breath.  "Never deny me anything huh?" she said with an evil glint in her eye.

Gohan had to laugh.  "Well, I should amend that.  As long as you're not putting yourself in extreme danger, then anything."

Videl sighed dramatically.  "I guess I can live with that."

Suddenly the door burst open and Gohan and Videl could hear two voices speaking so fast that it was unintelligible.  However, they were both aware that it was Goten and Trunks and they were calling them down to breakfast.

"Alright you guys." Gohan started, a little annoyed that they had interrupted his private time with Videl.  "We're on our way down."

Just as quickly as they had appeared, Goten and Trunks rapidly disappeared out the door to head downstairs and wait for their breakfast.

"Well, I guess this means we'd better get up."  Videl noted with some disappointment.

"I suppose so."  Gohan's disappointment was just as obvious as Videl's as he slowly made his way over to his closet so that he could get dressed.  Since he always slept in his boxers and a t-shirt all he had to do was pick out a quick pair of sweats.  After he quickly put them on, he handed Videl a pair of his sweats and a sweat shirt.  Videl already had several outfits of her own at the Son household, but she had told Gohan that she enjoyed wearing some of his clothes.  As they exited from Gohan's room, they could hear the chants of Goten, Trunks and Goku demanding their food.  Just as they had started down the stairs, they heard a loud 'CLANG' and Goku's voice immediately rang out.

"What did you do that for ChiChi??  They were chanting too!"

Gohan and Videl turned and laughed at each other as they heard ChiChi's reply.

"Yes, but they're young and you're an adult.  You should know better."

Gohan and Videl could barely make out Goku's grumbling as they entered the room but his mood immediately brightened when he saw the young couple.

"Thank goodness!  You two are finally here!  Now we can eat!"

Gohan simply shook his head at his father and spoke to Videl through their bond.

::He sure still acts like a kid.::

Videl tried to use her most disapproving tone of voice, but inside she was laughing and thinking the same thing.

::Now Gohan, that's not a very nice thing to say about your father.::

With a smile on his face, Gohan turned to her and shrugged then headed over to the table to enjoy a gourmet meal.

*********

Videl was hovering in the air with her eyes closed as she concentrated.  She and Gohan had been out here for a few hours after breakfast had finished and he was currently trying to teach her how to fire a ki blast.  So far, she wasn't having much success and was rapidly becoming frustrated.  No matter what she tried, it seemed like she couldn't find a way to summon enough ki into her hands to form a blast.  She was just too inexperienced at manipulating her ki to be able to control all the ki from the various parts of her body.  Finally after one more failed attempt, Gohan tried a different strategy.

"Alright Videl, I think its time we tried something a little different."

Videl fixed him with a death glare as she spoke.  "Took you long enough to notice."

Gohan's answer was a simple shrug of his shoulders.  He knew that Videl was frustrated and that her little outburst was nothing personal.  "I'm going to form a ki blast of my own and instead of just watching me, I want you to _feel me.  Use our bond to feel exactly how I manipulate my ki into my hands.  I think that it might help."_

Videl nodded her head in agreement.  At this point she was willing to try anything.  It wasn't that she thought Gohan was a bad teacher, she had the utmost faith in him.  It was the student that was the problem she noted grimly and gained a new determination to learn quickly.

Gohan got into his stance, and very slowly began to summon ki from his entire body into his hands.  The amount of ki that he was using was miniscule compared to his full power, but it was enough for Videl to follow his actions.  After a few more moments, he allowed a large glowing orb to form between his hands and then he expelled his ki into a small blast.  The instant he was finished, Videl knew that it was her turn to try again.

This time, to Videl's pleasant surprise, she had no trouble summoning enough ki to form a blast.  It was as if when she sensed Gohan going through the motions, her own body had 'learned' what it needed to do.  When the blast demolished a small boulder, she turned to Gohan with joy written all over her face.

"See I knew you could do it."  Gohan's voice rang with happiness as well.  Whenever Videl was happy it felt as if his spirits were lifted tremendously.

"Thank you Gohan.  I guess this means I have to figure out some way to pay you now don't I?" Videl asked in a suggestive tone of voice.

"I guess you will." Gohan replied with a knowing smirk on his face.  "However," he said looking down at his watch, "we have to be at Capsule Corp. in about 5 minutes to pick out decorations and furniture."

Videl let out a large sigh that mirrored Gohan's new mood.  They were both disappointed that they weren't going to be able to have some more personal time before they had to meet with Bulma.  However, they were also both excited to be working on details concerning their future together.

"Oh well.  You can just let your imagination run wild until we get a chance to be alone."

Hearing that, Gohan's face instantly brightened.  However, he quickly noticed that Videl was rapidly leaving him behind as she flew towards West City and he flew off to catch up with her.

**********

Several hours later, Gohan and Videl were finally finished, having spent several hours with Bulma picking out all the decorations for their new home.  They were flying back towards Gohan's house when Gohan suddenly wrapped his arms around Videl and gently pulled her to a stop.  When Videl turned to look at him with confusion in her eyes, Gohan smiled.

::We're going to take a little detour.  I've got a surprise for you.::  This didn't help answer any of the questions Videl had and only left her more confused.  She wasn't complaining, however, when she felt herself being pulled closer to Gohan's body as he took off toward an unknown destination.  After watching the ground for a while to try and find a clue as to where they were headed, she finally looked back up at Gohan to ask a question.

::So do I get any clue as to what the surprise is?::

Gohan looked down at her with an infuriating grin on his face.

::Of course not.  That would defeat the purpose of a surprise.::

::Damn it Gohan.::  Videl tried her best to sound irritated, but even to her she sounded amused.  ::A simple hint won't reveal anything.:: 

Gohan was still smiling and shrugged his shoulders.  Videl knew that she wouldn't be able to get any answers from him so she simply relaxed and enjoyed the ride.  The view was breathtaking as Gohan flew over rolling hills and several farms lined with crops and livestock.  To a girl who had lived in the city most of her life and was only recently becoming initiated to the ways of the countryside, the sight was enough to take her breath away.  Sharing it with Gohan only made it that much more special.

Finally, Videl began to notice some buildings off on the horizon.  A sure sign that they were nearing civilization.  As they neared the edge of the city, they passed a giant billboard with her father's face on it.  They were extremely high in the sky so any people on the ground wouldn't see them so Videl could barely make out the writing on the sign.  It read 'Welcome to Satan City.'  She looked back up at Gohan in even greater confusion.  Why had he chosen to bring her back to her hometown?  Gohan, however, remained silent and Videl was only left with more questions.

Slowly, Gohan came to a stop and hovered over a building down below.

::Hold on.:: he warned and then used his incredible speed to drop to the ground so quickly that no one could possibly have seen them descend.  When she was back on solid ground, Videl took a moment to notice where they were.  Gohan had brought her to 'Romero's Fine Jewelry.'  She'd heard of the place before.  Her father had several pieces commissioned here in the past.  It was supposed to be one of the finest jewelers in the world.  But why had Gohan brought her here?  Quickly, Gohan grabbed her hand and led her inside the store.

Inside, the store was deserted save for one man standing behind the counter.  Gohan strode confidently up to him and Videl saw a black velvet cloth spread out over the counter and a black box resting on top.  Suddenly, Videl knew exactly why they were here.

::Gohan, you didn't?!::  she asked in surprise.

Gohan turned to her and smiled, but continued to walk up to the counter.  When they finally arrived, Videl's jaw dropped at the sight in front her.  On the counter was the most beautiful engagement ring she'd ever seen.  The ring was platinum and had several small diamonds set into the band to accent the larger diamond that was mounted slightly above the band itself.  The main diamond was absolutely exquisite.  The color was so rich and Videl swore that instead of the usual crystal clear style of traditional diamonds, this one was tinted a faint blue which served to only make the ring all the more amazing.

Videl looked over at Gohan with love in her eyes.  It was blatantly obvious that Gohan had put a ton of time into picking this ring out.  And his hard work had paid off.  Videl had fallen in love with it the moment she had laid eyes on the beautiful ring.  With a sweep of his hand, Gohan indicated that Videl should try it on.

Hesitantly, almost as if she was afraid it would disappear if she picked it up, Videl slipped the ring over her left ring finger.  Not surprisingly, it fit perfectly.  Videl stood gazing longingly at the ring on her finger, hardly believing that it belonged to her.  When she looked in the mirror, she was surprised to note that the blue tint of the diamond seemed to compliment her eyes.  Gohan had thought of everything it seemed.

"So do you like it?"  Gohan asked tentatively.  He could feel Videl's apparent pleasure towards the ring, but he was so nervous about her reaction that he didn't feel like he could relax until he had verbal confirmation, even though his reading of her emotions would have been much more accurate.

"Like it?  I love it!"  Videl answered, sounding dangerously like Erasa.  "How on Earth did you manage to get something like this so fast?"  Upon hearing Videl's reaction, Gohan calmed down tremendously.

"Well, knowing Bulma Briefs has fantastic perks.  I managed to convince her to come shopping with me and she dragged Vegeta along."  When Gohan spoke the name 'Vegeta' the man behind the counter visibly paled.  "With that kind of fire power, Mr. Romero" Gohan motioned towards the man standing in front of them, "was only too happy to drop everything to help me."

Mr. Romero took this as his cue to speak up.  "It was my pleasure Mr. Son.  Any friend of the Briefs and Satans deserves the best.  And you have my personal assurances Miss Satan that this ring was commissioned with the utmost secrecy.  I personally made it myself so that there could be no leaks to the press about your engagement."

Videl nodded her head in appreciation.  "Thank you.  I really appreciate that."  Videl then turned her gaze towards Gohan.  ::How did you manage that one?  That information would have made him a very rich man.::

Gohan laughed aloud which confused the elderly storeowner.  He didn't think what he'd said was funny at all.

::Vegeta used the same threat that he used against Bulma.  You know the one about being blasted, revived and then blasted again?  That and Bulma's constant ravings was all the incentive he needed.::

Now it was Videl's turn to laugh as she imagined the poor owner trembling before the Briefs.  ::That must have been some scene to watch.::

::Believe me it was.::  Gohan answered before speaking out loud to Mr. Romero again.  "Thanks once again Mr. Romero.  You did a fantastic job."

Both Gohan and Videl both noticed that Mr. Romero looked visibly relieved.  It wasn't everyday that he was asked to create a piece of jewelry for the daughter of the man who saved the man twice.  Little did he know that one of the true saviors of the world was the young teenager standing in front of him.

"Thank you Mr. Son.  And if you two ever need another piece of jewelry, be sure to come back and see me."

"We'll do that."  With a slight wave, both Gohan and Videl left the store.

Once they were outside, Videl turned to Gohan wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a deep, passionate kiss.

"Thank you Gohan, it's absolutely amazing." She said, referring to the new sparkler on her finger.

"I'm glad you like it.  You deserve the best."

"And I've certainly got him."  Videl said as she leaned in to give Gohan another kiss.  Every time they made out, Videl always got a rush from the feel of their bodies so close together.  She could feel the ripples of Gohan's well defined muscles under the thin fabric that hid them from her view, and she never failed to be surprised at how it excited her.

When they pulled apart, Videl was slight amused to see Gohan sniff the air, as if he were a bloodhound on the trail of some scent.  Her amusement turned to surprise when he looked back down at her with a smirk on his face.

"I can see you're ready to head to somewhere a little more private."

Videl looked at him with wide eyes as she put two and two together.  "You mean you can _smell_ my excitement??"

With the smirk still on his face, Gohan nodded.  "Yeah, it's going to make school a nightmare for my self control whenever you get horny."

Now, Videl returned his smirk and spoke in her most seductive tone of voice.  "Oh you poor baby.  Well, I guess I do owe you big time now, so how about you get us out of here?"

Gohan didn't say anything, he just picked her up and blasted off.

***Please Be Kind and Review!  Thanks!!!***


	8. Move In Day

**A/N:** I want to send out a big thanks to snailgirl63@netscape.net for being the first and so far, only person to sign up for my mailing list.  If you would like to join, review stating your desire or give me an e-mail.  For all of you who are requesting that they go back to school, I'm sorry to say that this is not that chapter but that Gohan and Videl's return to school shall be next.  Thanks again for all the amazing reviews I've been getting.  Please continue to review and let me know how you think I'm doing!

**********

The next day, Thursday had started out fairly normal for everyone in the Son household.  Goku was pleading for his life as he ran from the frying pan, Goten had woken up Videl and Gohan and come downstairs to join his father in his attempts to steal some food from the matriarch of the family before it was officially served.  However, for Gohan and Videl, the day was anything but normal.  The moment they had woken up and looked in each other's eyes, they knew exactly what today was.  Today they were going to go over to Capsule Corp. and pick up _their_ house.  The one they would live in _together.  Just like any young couple, the thought was absolutely thrilling and it showed in their personas.  They walked with an extra bounce in their steps, and seemed closer than usual.  Which was hard to do, ever since they had become mates on their own private island after Buu had been defeated, Gohan and Videl were inseparable.  There wasn't a person who knew the two who doubted just how in love they truly were._

"You _want_ to help me with the dishes?"  ChiChi's voice sounded surprised.  Everyone had finished breakfast and Gohan and Goku were heading outside to train and Goten had begged and pleaded until ChiChi relented and allowed him to go over to Capsule Corp. to play with Trunks.

"Of course.  I'm painfully aware that I can't cook hardly at all, but I can scrub a dish with the best of 'em."  Videl did really want to help ChiChi.  In Videl's mind, the older woman had started to take the place of her own mother who had passed away when Videl was just a young girl.

ChiChi glanced over at Videl, seemingly considering her offer.  "Alright, I'd appreciate that.  And I don't know why you think that you can't cook.  You're going to be even better than me soon."  The night that Videl had become mates with Gohan, she'd asked Gohan's mother to try and teach her how to cook so that when the young couple moved in together, she'd be able to cook for the love of her life.  

"Besides," ChiChi continued, "Gohan has become a fairly gourmet chef on his own accord.  After he and his father spent that year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he suddenly had a very intense desire to learn how to cook."  ChiChi laughed with remembrance.  "I guess the two of them were so bad at making a meal that Gohan didn't want to ever have to eat food that bad again."

Videl had known that Gohan was a fine chef himself and while that was a pleasant surprise, she'd wanted to be able to cook herself so that she could surprise Gohan with an amazing meal every once in a while as a treat.  Videl knew that for a relationship to work, the little things the couple did for each other mattered almost as much as the big things.

'And Gohan definitely had plenty of big things to offer.'  Videl thought as her body responded to her own innuendo.  The feelings that he had been able to evoke from her own body were mind blowing.  She'd never imagined that she'd be able to feel such pleasure and it seemed that her appetite was insatiable.  She couldn't get enough of him.

ChiChi meanwhile, had been watch Videl as she washed the dishes from the morning meal and was liking with what she was seeing.  Videl was very efficient, having sorted the dishes into stacks of plates and bowls with the cups and silverware separate.  ChiChi was impressed, very impressed.  Finally she started nodding to herself, as if agreeing with some quiet thought in her head.

"You know, I think you're going to make a fantastic wife and mother Videl."

Videl was so shocked, that she almost dropped a dish but managed to catch it at the last instant.  She turned around to face the older women.

"You really think so?"

When ChiChi nodded her head again, Videl let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding in.  The approval of the woman who had become more and more like a real mother to her was important.  Since her own mother had died when she was still a young girl she'd lacked a female role model for quite some time.  Hearing ChiChi's compliments helped to quiet some of Videl's doubts that she would make a good wife and mother.  When Gohan had asked if she'd wanted to become his mate, she hadn't hesitated at all, but that didn't mean she didn't worry about being good enough for him.  She loved him so deeply that she would do anything for him but there were some things that she simply didn't know how to do because she hadn't been taught.  ChiChi's comment had touched her so deeply that Videl had to fight down tears.  Putting down the dish she was holding, Videl gave ChiChi a huge hug.

"Thank you ChiChi, you have no idea how much that means to me."

When they pulled apart, ChiChi gave Videl a knowing smile.  She'd had the same fears when she'd married Goku, but Videl had her utmost confidence.  Anyone who loved another as deeply as Gohan and Videl loved each other were bound to have a successful marriage and happy life together.

"Alright Videl, I think you've done more than enough.  How bout you go find Gohan and Goku and see what they're up to?"

Videl wiped her eye to catch a drop of liquid that had threatened to fall and looked up at ChiChi.  "Are you sure?"

"Yes of course.  I like to be alone sometimes.  It means there's no one around to be blowing up my house."

Videl had a wry look on her face as she listened to ChiChi.  "I guess I'll have to try and get used to that huh?"

"I'm afraid so.  Now off with you."  ChiChi said as she practically shoved Videl out the door.

As Videl took off from the Son's front yard, she honed in on Gohan's ki.  Since they were mates, it was exceedingly easy for her to track him down whenever she wanted.  And while she was rapidly becoming very adept at recognizing different ki signatures, she just always found it easiest to track Gohan.

When she finally found them, they were standing in a field that they had used as a training ground often before Goku died fighting Cell.  To Videl, it seemed an appropriate place to find them.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?"  Videl asked as she landed.

Gohan quickly came over and gave her a kiss and a hug.  "Dad's teaching me about the instant transmission technique."

"Oh really?  Would you mind teaching me as well Goku?"  Videl was eager to absorb as much knowledge as she could about ki techniques.

Goku looked thoughtful as he answered.  "Well, we can try.  It's an extremely advanced technique that took me a year to learn.  However," he looked over at Gohan with a playful grin.  "this ankle-biter has almost managed to master it in just the few days we've been practicing."

"Honestly Dad, I don't know why you still use that nickname, I'm almost as tall as you now."

"It's just more fun that way.  Shall we get started?"  

Both Gohan and Videl nodded their agreement and Goku began to explain the technique from the beginning for Videl.  Although she tried her hardest, Videl was disappointed to discover that the technique was too advanced for her limited ki manipulation abilities and had to settle for an agreement from both Gohan and Goku that they would continue to train her once she was ready.  Gohan however, had managed to perfect the technique by the time they'd finished in the late afternoon.  His first successful trip was to Master Roshi's for the turtle hermit's sunglasses.  It was only appropriate, they'd decided.  That was what Goku had done when he'd first demonstrated the technique after returning from his long trip back from Namek.

Videl however, was in hysterics at the sight of Gohan in Roshi's sunglasses and made him promise to never wear them again.  Instead, she said, she'd take him out to find a respectable pair.

Goku had watched the young couple in amazement as they flirted with each other.  It was just such a far cry from the Gohan he remembered that he had to struggle to refrain from shaking his head and giving his thoughts away.  The two were already so comfortable with each other it was hard to believe.  It was times like these that made Goku wish he hadn't decided to stay dead for all those years.  After Videl's laughter had died down, Goku spoke up again.

"So are you guys going to go pick up your house today?"

"Yep, we are due there in," Videl paused for a second as she looked at her watch, "an hour.  Hey, I guess we can use instant transmission to get there now can't we Gohan?"

Gohan looked pleased as he answered.  "Of course.  This will make it really easy to get to school as well.  Since I know exactly where it is, I can get us to the roof in an instant."

"Yeah!  That means more time to sleep in the morning."

"You know, I was thinking the exact same thing."

As the two smiled at each other, Goku decided that it would be a good idea to leave them alone.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm going to head back to the house.  ChiChi will kill me if I'm out for too much longer."

Gohan and Videl couldn't take each their eyes off of each other as Gohan answered.

"Alright Dad, we'll see you later."

Goku put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared, leaving Gohan and Videl alone in the meadow.  Seeing his passion reflected in Videl's eyes, Gohan leaned down and gave Videl and deep, passionate kiss.  As her arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace, she felt the warm flush run through her veins that she'd felt earlier that morning when she thought about the man in her arms.  When they pulled apart, Gohan sniffed the air and looked at her with delight in his eyes and a smirk on his face.  Videl simply rolled her eyes at him and pulled him into another kiss.

*********

The next morning, Gohan and Videl left Videl's house early and headed out towards the sight they'd selected for their new house.  In one of Gohan's pockets was the capsule that contained the house they were going to live in for several years.  As they flew through the air, they held each other's hand, trying to contain their excitement from bubbling up to the surface too fast.  They could have used Gohan's instant transmission, but they'd agreed to fly to heighten the anticipation.  After what seemed like ages, they finally spotted the small clearing by the river outside of Central City and landed.

"Mrs. Son Videl, would you do the honors?"  Gohan asked as he pulled the capsule out of his pocket.

Videl smiled as she listened to him.  Even though they weren't technically married yet, she was rapidly becoming used to using his surname.

"I would be delighted." She answered, taking the small capsule, depressing the plunger on the small capsule and throwing it to the ground.  In a cloud of smoke, their home suddenly appeared.  When she saw it, Videl couldn't help but laugh.  In spite of how amazing the house looked, it was backwards.  All the windows that were supposed to be facing the river, were instead looking away from it.  When she looked over at Gohan, she saw that he too was trying to stifle a laugh.

After they had regained control of themselves, Videl turned to Gohan.

"Well Mr. Super Saiyan, think you can fix it?"

Gohan had already started walking towards the house when Videl asked her question.

"This should be child's play, just watch."  Gohan reached the side of the house, bent down and proceeded to pick it up with one finger.

"Oh you show-off." Videl tried her best to sound slightly irritated, but failed miserably.  

Gohan smiled at her as he the turned the house around.

"Does this look like the right spot?"

Videl thought for a second and then replied.  "Move it about 5 feet closer to the stream.  That way it will be away from the trees."

Gohan nodded in agreement and moved the house, setting it down gently on the ground.  When Videl looked at it again, she decided that the placement was perfect and wasn't shy about sharing her opinion.

"Fantastic Gohan!  I can't believe our house is ready for us!"  Videl's excitement finally bubbled over.  Just by looking at her, Gohan could feel his excitement building as well.  As Videl started walking towards the front door, Gohan stopped her.

"I know we're not technically married yet, but would you mind if I carried you through the door."

Videl looked up at Gohan with love in her eyes.  "Yeah, I would like that."

Gohan reached down, picked her up in his arms and walked through the door heading towards the master bedroom, already fully furnished.  There was no doubt in either of their minds as to the best way to initiate the new house.

However, as they were walking across the family room, they were rather shocked to see four people appear out of thin air.  Suddenly, ChiChi, Goku, Bulma and Vegeta were all standing in the middle of their new house.

Goku looked sheepish, Vegeta had a smirk on his face and the two women both had hearts in their eyes.  All of them knew what they had interrupted.

"Sorry Gohan, they kinda forced me."  Goku said, indicating the two women.

::Yeah, right.  Those two couldn't force one of the strongest people in the universe to do anything if he really didn't want to.::  Gohan grumbled.

Videl let out a big sigh before she responded.  ::Well, I guess we'll just have to wait.::

By now Vegeta's smirk had grown even larger.  "What's the matter, are you two disappointed you didn't get to f..."

"Vegeta!!  Don't even think about finishing that sentence!"  the blue haired scientist shouted, causing all the Saiyans to flinch.  Vegeta looked slightly annoyed that she had cut off his banter towards the young couple in front of them, but remained silent.  After so many threats towards his precious gravity room, and many nights sleeping on the couch, he'd learned to pick his battles wisely.  If Bulma was raging mad at Vegeta one second, she didn't show it when she turned to address Gohan and Videl.

"I'm sorry that we barged in on you two, but I figured that instead of having a party at Capsule Corp. tomorrow, we could just have it here today and celebrate you guys moving in as well.  We kinda had to get here before things got too hot and heavy."  As Bulma spoke the last sentence, she gestured outside, trying to give the allusion that she was talking about the weather, but everyone present knew what she was referring to.

::How thoughtful of you.::  Gohan grumbled again.  Videl felt much the same way but decided that it was her job to try and play peacekeeper.

::Gohan would you put me down now please?::  she was still resting in Gohan's arms and although she didn't really want to get down, she felt as though it would be more proper.

::Oh yeah, sorry.::  Gohan set Videl down carefully, as if she was a doll that would break.  Videl had for a long time wondered how someone so powerful could be so gentle.

"Well, that sounds like a great idea.  The only problem is that we don't have any food prepared."  Videl hoped that not having any food prepared might dissuade Bulma from wanting to hold the party at their house, but she was not that lucky.

Bulma broke out into a huge smile and reached for her capsule container.  Pulling out a capsule she spoke.  "That's okay.  I came prepared.  I have here the feast of ChiChi's finest cooking that we were going to eat tomorrow.  All I have to do is set it up outside."

"Wow, you sure thought of everything."  Videl was now sure they had done all this on purpose.  Gohan had decided that a long time ago.

"Alright Goku, you can go get everyone now.  Why don't you help him Gohan?  I hear that you know the technique now as well."  ChiChi said.  Gohan, however, was not going to be baited into helping.

"I would but I'm still rather tired from practicing so much yesterday."

Goku, who had disappeared when ChiChi had told him to gather everyone, suddenly returned, dropped of Krillin and 18, then rapidly left again.  Gohan, Videl, ChiChi and Bulma all stopped conversing when they heard someone else speak.

"good time Goku..."  Krillin said rapidly.  He'd been trying to tell Goku that it was not a good time to take him and 18 away and a quick look at the two easily revealed why.  Krillin's shirt was missing, as was 18's and she was wearing a rather lacy, sexy bra.  Vegeta burst out laughing as Krillin turned bright red.  Even 18 had a slight blush develop in her cheeks.  Somewhere in the back of her mind, Videl was surprised that the android would even consider wearing something like that.

Finally, 18 found her voice.  "Damn that Goku.  I hate it when he does that.  Can we get a little help here?"

Vegeta started to laugh even louder as Videl realized what 18 had said.

"You mean this has happened more than once?!" Videl asked incredulously.

"Yes.  Now can we please get some clothes?" 18 said in her monotone voice.  If it was possible, Krillin blushed an even deeper red.

"Honey, can we please not talk about that?"

Suddenly Gohan's voice spoke up in Videl's mind.  ::Seems like no one is getting laid today.::

Videl had to work really hard to stifle a laugh.  ::You sound deprived Gohan.::

If it were possible, Videl could have sworn Gohan's voice sounded like it was smirking.

::I am.  I guess you'll just have to make up for it.::

::Fine, but only if you get them some clothes.::

::Not a problem.::

Gohan stepped forward, grabbed both 18 and Krillin and disappeared just as Goku returned with Roshi and Marron.

"That was interesting."  Bulma commented to ChiChi.

"What was interesting?"  Goku asked as he stopped long enough to hear Bulma's comment.

Suddenly, both Bulma and ChiChi became sheepish and Bulma had to elbow ChiChi to get her to respond.

"You kinda brought 18 and Krillin here at a bad time.  They were half dressed."

Goku thought for a few seconds before he realized exactly what she meant.  "Oh so I did the same thing to them as we did to Gohan and Videl?"

Vegeta started laughing again.

"I knew it!!" Videl shouted.

"Goku that was supposed to be a secret!" ChiChi said in a hushed whisper.

"Oh yeah.  Uh, sorry Videl."  Goku looked embarrassed.

Videl crossed her arms over her chest and gave her best impression of Vegeta's 'humph.'  "Well, there isn't much I can do about it.  Just don't let Gohan hear."

"Where is Gohan anyways?"  Goku asked, looking around for his eldest son.

"He took Krillin and 18 back to get some clothes.  Might I suggest that you go get the rest of the people before he gets back?"

"That's not a bad idea.  I'll be back later."  Goku put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared for the third time.

After a few more moments, Gohan, Krillin and 18 reappeared and ChiChi suddenly realized something.

"You used instant transmission Gohan!  You should be helping your father."

Gohan's smirk almost rivaled Vegeta's as he looked at his mother.  "That's alright, I heard through Videl that you guys came here on purpose.  Besides, I'm feeling lazy at the moment."  He said as he sat down on a couch, pulling Videl with him.

"Honestly Videl, I don't know how you put up with him."  Bulma stated in mock exasperation.  The rest of the people quickly picked up on the joke.  Vegeta was a million times worse than Gohan could ever be.

It wasn't long before Goku had retrieved everyone who was going to be at the party at Capsule Corp the next day.  Trunks, Goten. Tien, Dende, Piccolo, Mr. Satan, Buu, the Ox-King, Yamcha, Oolong and Puar had all arrived in addition to the people that had been there earlier.  Bulma had set up the food outside and was herding everyone towards the tables so that people could eat before the Saiyans tore into the feast.

"This was really nice of you to host the party here Gohan.  I thought we were going to have it tomorrow at Capsule Corp." Tien said as he talked to the young demi-saiyan.  Tien was a little bit surprised at how sullen Gohan was acting but couldn't think of any reason for it so he didn't ask.

Instead of Gohan answering, Videl spoke up before Gohan could begin complaining.  She didn't blame him though, she would have liked to be doing the same thing.

"It's our pleasure.  We just figured that since there was going to be a party tomorrow anyways, we should have it here as a house warming party."

Gohan looked around at all the guests.  Videl was still involved in a conversation with Tien.  Buu, Vegeta and his father were all still eating, nothing out of the ordinary.  The women were all congregated and having an animated discussion.  That sight worried Gohan a bit.  Whenever Bulma, ChiChi and 18 got into a deep conversation, it usually spelled trouble for someone.  Gohan just hoped it wouldn't be him.  He could sense that Goten and Trunks were off in the woods playing.  Mr. Satan was talking with Dende.  Krillin had Marron and was with Yamcha, Puar and Oolong looking over an old photo album that someone had brought.  Piccolo was meditating over by the river.  Just like him, Gohan thought.  All in all, it seemed like a rather normal party and Gohan began to relax.

Videl could feel the lessening of tension in Gohan and turned to give him one of her killer smiles.  Gohan's spirits always soared whenever she looked at him like that and he smiled in anticipation of what was likely to come later that night.  Unfortunately, he was rudely interrupted from his pleasant thoughts when he heard his father and Vegeta beginning to argue over the last drumstick.  That always led to a spar.  However, this time they hadn't counted on Buu being in their midst.  While Goku and Vegeta were yelling at each other, Buu snuck in and stole the drumstick and flew off quickly.  With an understanding nod, both Goku and Vegeta rapidly took off after him.  It was one thing for Saiyans to fight over food with each other, but to have an outsider steal it from them was inexcusable.

Gohan and Videl watched them leave, slightly relieved that Goku and Vegeta's argument hadn't damaged some part of their new house.  That was always a likely possibility whenever they argued over food.  Gohan did get a little nervous, however, when he saw that Goku and Vegeta had begun firing ki blasts at Buu, trying to knock him out of the sky so they could retrieve the drumstick.  But at least they were flying away from the house.

When Gohan stopped to think about it, he found the whole situation rather ridiculous.  A single drumstick was not that important.

Unfortunately, Gohan was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that the trio in the air had turned back towards the house and that an errant blast was coming straight for the new house.  Out of pure instinct, he dropped into a defensive stance when he heard an explosion, but then a split second later, he realized where he was and what had blown up.  A huge section of wall was missing from the living room.

All the frustrations Gohan had been feeling finally reached a boiling point as he turned to greet the three offenders.  Everyone else at the party was staring in his direction and even Piccolo had quickly made his way towards the house.

"My God!  Can't you guys at least wait _one day before you blow up our house!!"  Gohan shouted at Buu, Vegeta and his father._

"You know, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't use my name in vain Gohan."  Dende said, trying to use humor to diffuse the situation.

"Now is _really_ not the time Dende." Gohan growled and Dende quickly hid behind Piccolo.  He had no desire to face the brunt of Gohan's wrath and was confident that Gohan didn't have it in him to attack Piccolo.  Besides, Gohan's anger was currently directed at Buu, Vegeta and Goku.

Judging by the look on Gohan's face, Buu made a surprisingly decent decision.

"Buu think it be good time to run."

Both Vegeta and Goku agreed, powering up to Super Saiyan and flying off towards Buu as they tried to put as much distance between themselves and the enraged Gohan as possible.  Unfortunately for them, they had two things going against them, Gohan's Mystic abilities and his newfound knowledge of the instant transmission technique.

Powering up only slightly in his Mystic state, Gohan was still several times more powerful than either Vegeta or Goku in their regular Super Saiyan forms.  Using instant transmission, Gohan rapidly appeared in front of them and used ki rings to bind their hands and legs together.  Then Gohan quickly took them back to his house and used more ki rings to attach them to trees so that they wouldn't be able to get away.  Next came Buu.  He could only think of one suitable punishment.

When he caught up to the pink blob, he held his hand out and gathered ki.

"Now, I hope you'll have no hard feelings Buu, but since you did have a part in this, I'm going to blow you up."  Gohan then released the giant ball of ki, effectively blowing Buu into a million pieces.  A stunning recreation of Vegeta's sacrifice a few days earlier without the loss of life.  Then Gohan rejoined the party with a smile on his face.  He was feeling much better.

After everyone got over their shock, Bulma was the one who spoke up first.

"Well, I guess this would be a good time to give you my house warming present."  She walked up to Videl and handed her another small capsule.  "The capsule contains the same type of repair bots that I've used in my house for years.  They'll be able to fix the house in no time."

"Thanks Bulma, that's very thoughtful and gracious of you.  I'll get them started at once."

As Videl engaged the bots, several others came up and present the pair with presents.  After everyone was finished exchanging gifts, Buu made his reentrance laughing.

"Big boom tickle Buu.  Can you do again?"  Gohan visibly blanched.  He knew the attack wouldn't kill Buu, but he'd hoped that it had at least hurt a bit.

::I really hope our kids don't turn out like him.::  Gohan said to Videl through their bond.

::I don't think we'll have to worry about that.::

Gohan gave Videl a bright smile and a quick kiss.  They'd had some discussions about future children and he honestly couldn't wait to have a child with the woman he loved.  However, they'd both decided that it would be better to wait for a while yet.  At least until Videl was out of college.

'Oh well.  More time for us to be alone.' Gohan thought.  Videl had been listening to his thoughts and spoke up through their bond.

::I definitely agree.:: and gave him another kiss, this one deeper and more passionate.  They were interrupted by Vegeta clearing his throat, trying to catch his attention so Gohan could release both him and Goku.  The look Gohan sent him quickly silenced him and he resigned himself to take his torture like a man.  Being tied to a tree wasn't too bad, but unfortunately the chibis had decided it would be fun to play around with Goku and Vegeta while they were immobile and unable to fight back.

The youngsters had found some nail polish and were currently painting Vegeta's toes a bright pink.  Vegeta was highly annoyed when he saw that several camera flashes were going off to capture the moment.  The only person who was able to free them was Gohan and he was having too much fun watching the scene before him.  Everyone was laughing.

Finally Vegeta became too fed up.  "Gohan, if you know what's good for you you'll untie me right now."

"Why would I want to do that Vegeta?  You look really good with pink toenails."  Gohan said innocently.

"Don't make me hurt you boy."  Vegeta was trying his best to be intimidating but it only brought fresh rounds of laughter.  A Prince with pink toenails, tied to a tree and growling at Gohan was too much.

"Okay, okay Vegeta.  I think your punishment is over."  Gohan said as he released both Vegeta and his father from their restraints.

The rest of the party went off without a hitch and Gohan and Videl were thankful when the last person filed out the door to head home.  Finally, the couple sat down on a couch in the family room.  The bots had finished making repairs to the house a short while ago and were already back in their capsule.

"That was an interesting party." Videl said as she rested her head in Gohan's lap.

She felt Gohan let out a dry laugh.  "Welcome to my world."

"Kinda crazy huh?" she asked as Gohan ran his fingers through her hair.

"I think 'kinda' would be a vast understatement."

"Too true."

For a while they were quiet, simply enjoying each other's company and the closeness of their two bodies.  Eventually, Videl spoke up again.

"Gohan, when I was watching you chase after Buu, Vegeta and your father, I thought of something.  Is it still possible for you to turn into a Super Saiyan now that you have your Mystic power-up?"

As Videl looked up at Gohan's handsome face, she could see his brow furl in thought and his eyes stare off into a distant place.  Finally he answered.

"I'm not sure, I haven't really thought about it.  But no one ever said I couldn't.  I guess I'll have to meditate and see if I can find a way."

"I would like that.  You looked truly irresistible with blond hair."  Videl began to run her fingers over his hard abs.  She was always awed at how amazingly defined Gohan's muscles were and how they never failed to jump under her gentle touch.

"Well, would black hair be acceptable for the time being?"

"It would be more than adequate."  Videl said as she leaned up to give Gohan a kiss.

::Shall we pick up where we left off earlier today?::  Gohan asked suggestively as his hands began to trace over Videl's fine curves.

::Most definitely.::  Videl answered as she felt herself being picked up.  Gohan headed towards the master bedroom without hesitation.

::Thank goodness we don't have school tomorrow.:: he said.

::I couldn't agree more.::  Videl's tongue found his and they no longer needed words.

***Please Be Kind and Review! Thanks!!!***


	9. Return to School

**A/N:**  Wow, I have 99 reviews already.  I can't believe it.  Thank you all _so much for your amazing support.  It is quite an ego booster to sign on and see all the positive comments about my work.  Once again, I'd like to thank all the people who have signed up for my mail list and I want to encourage any one who is interested in joining the list to leave a review or e-mail me.  I hope ya'll enjoy my version of Gohan and Videl's return to school.  This was probably the hardest chapter I've written so far and I hope it meets with your expectations.  I would also be interested in finding out who would like to see a lemon in the future.  When you review, leave your opinion and I'll take it into consideration if I get a favorable response.  Thank you for reviewing!!_

*********

School, now there was a problem that Gohan and Videl weren't looking forward to.  As they spent the weekend together, thankfully devoid of any further interruptions, the thought of having to return to Orange Star High School on Monday never ventured far from either of their minds.  Gohan was extremely nervous.  He remembered all too well that Sharpner, Erasa and who knew who else had been at the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament and discovered that Gohan was the Great Saiyaman.  Not to mention that everyone had seen him turn into a Super Saiyan!  From the short amount of time that Gohan had attended a public high school, there was one thing that he'd learned rather quickly, teenagers love to gossip.  He was sure that the secret that he'd tried so hard to keep hidden was now public knowledge.

Videl had quickly made the connection between the 'gold fighter' and the young boy at the Cell Games.  Would the others make the same connection so quickly?  Everything had been just fine when everyone thought he was simply another nerd.  That seemed like ages ago.  And on top of all that, he and Videl were now engaged.  Even though neither of them regretted the decision for a second, they knew that their peers would be shocked.  Gohan and Videl had never seemed to get along very well before they took off time to train for the Martial Arts Tournament and no one else had witnessed their relationship growing as Gohan taught Videl to fly.  Flying!!  There was one more thing he would have to explain.

Videl had watched Gohan all weekend, sensing his despair.  She had been raised in the spotlight.  She knew what to expect.  However, here was her mate, her only love, extremely stressed and she wished she could comfort him.  When they were lying together on the bank of the river, gazing up at the stars on the night before they had to go back, she steeled her resolve and brought up the issue that they had been avoiding thus far.

"We don't have to go back you know." She said in a quiet voice.  Underneath her, she could feel Gohan's muscles tense almost imperceptibly and she could sense his mood shift.  He definitely wasn't looking forward to tomorrow.

"I know." Gohan replied and then he paused.  He'd given serious consideration to that exact line of thinking all weekend.  He knew that if he said he didn't want to go back that Videl would support him without question.  "However, I did promise my mother that I'd finish."

That was true, he had promised his mother that he would finish high school.  However, now that he was mated to Videl, his mother no longer had such a tight hold around his actions.  He could have quit if he wanted to.  The more he had thought about it, he had realized that if he quit, Videl would have as well.  And he wouldn't have been able to live with himself if he did that to her.  Since he would never be able to realize the future he'd dreamed about as a kid, he wanted Videl to have that opportunity even more with a fiery passion.

When Videl heard Gohan's excuse, she had to laugh.  She knew as well as he did that he no longer feared ChiChi and her frying pan.  She did, however, appreciate his ability to use humor to try and lighten a situation.  Yet, behind that humor, Videl knew exactly why Gohan was going to go back, for her.

"Thank you." She said softly as she gave him a kiss.  "It's all going to be okay."  She felt his strong arms pull her closer to his body.

"I know.  As long as I have you by my side I'll be alright."  Videl couldn't see Gohan's face, but she knew he was telling the truth.  When you could sense the emotions of the other person, it was almost impossible to lie.

"And you're definitely stuck with me, so I guess you won't have to worry about that."

"You're one thing I'm glad to be stuck with."  They remained quiet for a while, simply enjoying each other's company and gazing at the stars.  In their little corner of the world, they were the only humans, or in Gohan's case, demi-human, for miles.  No lights were around to disturb their view of the endless tiny fireballs in the sky.  The sound of rushing water nearby, combined with the chirping of birds in the forest all combined to create an extremely tranquil atmosphere.  As usual, the moon was missing from the sky.  Videl and Gohan were awed by the sight and silently contemplated how exactly they ended up together, here, by themselves.  For each of them it was still hard to believe all that had happened in the last week.

Finally, when it was getting late, Gohan picked Videl up and carried her into the house to get ready for bed.  They both had to get up early in order to get ready to go back to school.  When they were lying in bed, snuggled up together, Videl asked another question that was on her mind.

"Are you going to tell everyone the truth?"  They had already discussed and decided that they wouldn't hide their engagement from everyone.  Even though it was sure to make headlines across the world, none of the members of the press knew where they lived.  The only people who knew their location could be trusted to keep it a secret.  Thus, Gohan knew exactly what she was referring to.  Before answering, he let out a deep sigh.

"I'm not quite sure.  I don't want to ruin your father's reputation but at the same time, my damn Saiyan pride is telling me that I should tell everyone what I can do so they won't think I'm a nerd anymore.  What do you think?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"Admit to being Saiyaman and the Gold Fighter.  However, I wouldn't admit to being an alien or being able to fly.  I don't think people would be able to handle that."

"Yeah, that was kinda the direction I was headed in.  Now I just need to think up some good excuses."

Videl rolled over and looked deeply into his eyes.  "You said yourself that there are lots of advantages to knowing Bulma Briefs."  Then she gave him a kiss, rolled back over and snuggled back into his chest in one motion.  Soon, she was fast asleep, leaving Gohan to ponder her last statement.

**********

When Videl awoke the next morning, Gohan had already gotten out of bed.  He'd slept fitfully throughout the night and had decided to get up quietly so he wouldn't wake Videl.  The sweet aroma of a delicious breakfast was already wafting up to greet her nose so she hurried to get out of bed and head towards the kitchen.

"You already made breakfast."  Videl shouted as she walked through the hall.  It was more of a statement than a question.

"Well, it's almost finished.  I was just about to come up and get you so we could eat together but I sensed you starting to get up." Gohan answered.

When Videl turned the corner, she immediately spied the piles of immensely appetizing food that Gohan had cooked.  There were stacks of pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage and toast.  Videl noted with special delight that there was a special plate of French toast set aside for her, cooked just the way she liked it.  Walking up behind him as he was flipping some more pancakes, she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You certainly outdid yourself this morning."

Gohan let out a little laugh and turned around to give her a quick kiss before turning back around to tend to the food.

"Well, don't expect this every morning, but I thought today would be an appropriate day for something special.  Now," he gestured to the food on the table, "shall we eat?"

Videl nodded in an enthusiastic statement of agreement.  The food tasted as wonderful as she thought it would.  Gohan was indeed an excellent chef.  She smiled to herself as she looked at Gohan and realized just how spoiled she was.  There weren't many men in the world like him.  Well, she thought, besides the fact that he's part alien.  He was extremely attentive and sensitive to her needs, often putting them before his own.  He was a true gentleman.  

Videl had learned long ago that trying to have a conversation aloud with a Saiyan while he was eating was a lost cause.  Instead, they both utilized their silent bond to carry on a conversation about insignificant things, like the weather, how to world was dealing with Buu, and how they still had a quiz they were going to have to take today in English.

'Stupid Shakespeare.' Videl thought.

::I couldn't agree more.::  Gohan added as he washed down another bite with some orange juice.

Soon, they were finished and Gohan used his super human speed to clean the kitchen, all the while listening to Videl's protests.  She felt bad that he'd cooked and then cleaned the kitchen as well.  She only relented when he said that she could make it up to him later, but that this way they could get to school on time.

They both quickly showered and dressed.  They'd gone shopping together over the weekend and were wearing their new clothes.  Videl had actually gotten some clothes that accentuated her feminine side.  She was wearing tight black pants with a blue shirt.  The effect was stunning.  Gohan was left breathless as she walked by him, exaggerating her movements to heighten the moment.  Videl was also pleasantly surprised to see how well Gohan looked in the new clothes that they had gotten him.  He still adamantly refused to wear anything that might draw attention to his well defined muscles so he too wore jeans, a white undershirt and a blue long sleeved button-up shirt.  The two looked like they belonged together.  When they were completely ready, Gohan wrapped Videl up in a hug, put two fingers to his forehead and they vanished.

*********

When they arrived on the roof of Orange Star High School, Videl could feel Gohan's apprehension increase and gave him a firm hug of reassurance.

"You ready?"

Gohan merely shook his head in agreement.  He was as ready as he'd ever be.  As they descended down the stairs, Videl's hand found Gohan's.  A gesture he appreciated beyond what words could express.  When they finally reached the door to the floor of their first class, Videl looked at Gohan who nodded his head.  She opened the door and they stepped through.

Immediately, heads began to turn towards the couple and more heads continued to turn until there wasn't a single person in the hallway, teachers included, who wasn't staring at Gohan and Videl.  Word had already spread quickly that Gohan was the Great Saiyaman and the Gold Fighter, and now he and the daughter of the savior of the world were holding hands.  It was all too much for the crowd as they continued to stare unashamedly.  Videl gave Gohan's hand a squeeze and they began to walk down the hall, past the gawking of onlookers.

::Just ignore them Gohan.::

Gohan tried hard to heed Videl's advice, but it was increasingly difficult when everyone they passed stopped what they were doing to stare at them.  His feet felt heavy as he forced himself to put one foot in front of the other in order to keep up with Videl.  As soon as they'd passed, he could hear dozens of conversations start about him and Videl.  The students thought they were out of earshot, but they hadn't counted on Gohan's sensitive hearing.  All the whispers only added to his rapidly darkening mood.  Yet, as he looked to his side, he saw Videl walking with her head high, her hand still tightly holding his.  The sight increased his resolve.  He did indeed have a valid reason to be here, no matter what other people were saying about him.  He was here for _her._

After it seemed like they had been walking for miles, still turning heads every step of the way, he finally recognized a familiar high pitched voice.

"Videl!!  Wait up!"  Almost immediately after, Sharpner and Erasa came barreling around the corner trying to catch up with their friends.

::This is it.  Are you gonna be okay?::  Videl asked through their bond, trying to provide some reassurance.  Gohan answered by giving her a small smile and a tiny nod of his head.  Nevertheless, Videl knew he could handle it.

When Sharpner and Erasa finally caught up with them, they were slightly out of breath and had to wait a few moments to catch their breath in order to speak.

"Where have you guys been??  We've been looking all over for you ever since that horrible Buu started attacking the planet!"  Erasa's voice had increased a couple octaves over her normal voice.  To Videl, it was a sure sign that her friend had been really worried, but the noise really hurt Gohan's ears.

Videl took a moment to take a deep breath and answered calmly.  "We were hiding out, trying to stay away from him, just like everyone else."

"But what about after your father saved the world again Videl?" Erasa persisted.  Videl had to clench her to keep from blanching.  "We tried calling you and all we got was that you weren't available."

Videl was really tempted to tell Erasa that her father hadn't saved the world from Buu.  That in fact, it was the father of the man standing next to her that saved them all.  Not to mention that Gohan, not her father, was the one who beat Cell.  However, Videl knew that none of the Z-Fighters wanted the publicity that her father thrived on.  In respect for their wishes, she remained silent, but instead brought her and Gohan's hands up so that Erasa could easily examine the ring on her left ring finger.

When Erasa and Sharpner finally realized what exactly Videl was trying to tell them, they had very different reactions.  Erasa's hands flew to her mouth to stifle a gasp.  Sharpner, on the other hand, started to howl uncontrollably, mumbling something about how he couldn't believe that a _nerd _could win over _his girl.  Neither of them had seen this coming.  Only a threatening glare from Videl silenced them._

"Is it true?  Are you guys really engaged?"  Erasa asked in a loud whisper.

Gohan and Videl turned and gave each other a bright smile.  When they turned back to Erasa, they nodded in unison.

"I can't believe it.  I mean…  Gohan… Videl…  you guys…"  Erasa was at a loss for words as Sharpner kept muttering under his breath.  Finally Erasa was able to form a coherent sentence.

"It just seems so unlikely!  I would have never imagined that you two would get together, let alone get _engaged_."  Videl gave a slight shrug of her shoulders in response.

"Life's strange sometimes."

Erasa had been looking appraisingly at the two teenagers in front of her, trying to see if this was some elaborate hoax.  Yet she could find no clue and suddenly noticed a huge change in Gohan.  He looked like he was in his early 20's, not 18.  It was like he'd aged 5 years in a week!

"You look older Gohan." She stated.  "What happened?"

Gohan's arms unconsciously went to the back of his head in a sheepish gesture.  "Well, that's a really long story."

Gohan was spared any more questions about that subject as Sharpner regained his wits, and came marching towards Gohan with his hands on his hips.

"That was you at the martial arts tournament."  Gohan nodded his agreement.

"So you're the Great Saiyaman?"  Again Gohan nodded.

"And the Gold Fighter?"  Another nod.

Sharpner felt like his head was spinning.  So far this morning he'd discovered that one of his best friends had gotten engaged in the week since he'd seen her last and that one of the school's resident nerds was both the Gold Fighter and the Great Saiyaman.  It seemed like a story out of some fantasy land.

While Sharpner was trying to make the walls stop moving, Erasa asked Gohan another question.

"How'd you do it?"

"Do what?"  Gohan was confused.

"You know, the whole flying thing, changing your hair blond, and I've even heard that you can stop bullets."

"Oh."  This was the question that Gohan had been dreading ever since Buu had been destroyed.  He'd tossed and turned all night last night thinking about it and had finally decided to take Videl's advice.  "Well, Bulma Briefs is a very good family friend of mine…"

Both Sharper's and Erasa's eyes bulged out from their heads even further.  This was crazy, Gohan knew _Bulma Briefs too!_

"… and she helped make me some special boosters in my shoes so that I could fly and a special generator that created a force field strong enough to stop bullets.  The blond hair was something that she came up with to help inspire fear in my opponent.  As you can see, my hair is still black."  He said, pointing towards his unruly black hair.

"Oh.  I guess that makes sense."  Erasa nodded in agreement.  She was still too numb to make sense of all of it.  Already, Gohan could hear the groups of students surrounding him talking about what he'd just told Sharpner and Erasa.  The news would no doubt have spread through the school in about 15 minutes.

::You handled that extremely well Gohan.  I'm impressed.::  Videl squeezed his hand in another reassuring gesture and then spoke up to the two blonds.

"We'd better get moving or we'll be late for class."  Along the way, both Sharpner and Erasa started complimenting Videl on her father's latest battle to save the Earth.  Videl answered politely and patiently, never once agreeing or disagreeing with anything they said.  However, even she was surprised at the number of people who came up to them in the hall and offered their thanks and congratulations towards her father.

'Just like usual.  People always try to get at my father through me.'  Videl thought, but then looked at Gohan.  'But he was different.  He saw me for who I really am.  Not for being the daughter of the savoir of the world.  But then again,' Videl laughed to herself, 'when you are the true savoir of the world, the person who stole your credit wouldn't be up on such a high pedestal.'

Although both Gohan and Videl had learned how to keep some thoughts private from each other and Videl had prevented Gohan from hearing what she had just said in her mind, Gohan could still feel her mood brighten and somehow knew it was because of him.  That by itself made his day.  He turned towards her and gave her a brilliant smile.

::I love you.::

::I love you too Son Gohan.::

Finally, after what seemed like hundreds of well wishers had come up to talk to the four teens walking down the hall, they finally made it to their classroom.  They still had about five minutes before class actually started so several of the seats were still vacant.  When they walked up the steps to their row, Videl immediately gestured towards the seat that Erasa usually occupied.

"You don't mind if we switch do you?"

Erasa shook her head.  "Nope, not at all."

When they were all seated, Videl's hand once again found its way into Gohan's.  She sensed that the simple contact help to give Gohan strength and she wanted to do anything she could to help and reassure him.  After all, she knew that he was sitting in the seat next to her because he was there _for her_.  The thought filled Videl with more pure, unadulterated love for her mate.

To fill the rest of the time until class started, Videl engaged in small talk with both Erasa and Sharpner.  Gohan looked around the room warily, catching several of his classmates staring at him.  Oh well, he couldn't really blame them.  At least they didn't know he was part alien.

At 8:15 on the dot, their professor strode purposefully into the room and tried to quiet the rowdy group of teenagers.  When they were finally quiet, he started to take attendance, matching up names with occupied seats.  When he reached Satan Videl, he noticed that she was not in her usual seat, instead she was sitting next to Son Gohan.  Unable to resist, the professor spoke up.

"Miss Videl, you're not in your normal seat."

"Uhh, yessir." Videl answered hesitantly.

A smile spread across the professor's face.  "Oh well, I suppose we can make an exception to the rule since you moved next to your fiancé."

Immediately, small nervous conversations sprung up around the room.  The fact that Gohan was the Great Saiyaman and the Gold Fighter had spread throughout the gossip circle quickly after the World Martial Arts Tournament so most people already knew that secret.  However, the news that Gohan and Videl were engaged had yet to fully circulate around the school.

"Thank you sir."

"Alright everyone, its time to get started.  I know this whole thing with Buu was highly abnormal but we must put that behind us and continue..."

Gohan tuned out the professors voice.  His mother had been such a relentless teacher that Gohan was already fully versed in all the subjects that the school taught.  Calculus, history, chemistry, physics, English, you name it, all those subjects were child's play for him.  He was here for the social aspect of school and he'd found it.  The woman sitting next to him was all he'd ever need.

He could tell that Videl was trying to pay attention and take notes as the professor lectured from the front of the class and thus didn't want to bother her.  Instead, he looked towards the front of the classroom, pretending to pay attention.  His mind wandered towards the question Videl had asked him Friday night.  Could he still become a super saiyan?

It was possible, he thought.  The Elder Kai had never told him that he couldn't.  However, now that he had his full potential as a Saiyan unleashed with his Mystic powers, powering up to his Super Saiyan state would unleash a massive amount of energy upon the earth.  And all this was speculation if he couldn't find some way to separate the two powers.  That had to be the first step.  Ever since the Elder Kai had finished his 'training,' whenever Gohan tried to so Super Saiyan, he instead tapped into his Mystic powers.  He was sure that there had to be some way to differentiate between the two, all it would take would be some serious meditation to find out how.  Maybe during English class after he'd finished the quiz.

That being decided, Gohan thought about how he was going to keep the enormous amount of energy he'd produce under control.  He quickly realized that all that was necessary was some intensive training.  He remembered back to the Cell Games and when he'd first ascended to the next level of a Super Saiyan.  The area around him had been blown away, boulders had disintegrated, and he even thought he saw Hercule flying away from the area of the former ring.  That sight always brought a smile to Gohan's lips, despite Hercule's new status as his future father-in-law.  Then he compared that ascension to his most recent one, at the World's Martial Arts Tournament.  There he'd managed to keep his energy controlled so that only the tiles lifted off of the ring.  If he could do that as an ascended Saiyan, why couldn't he do it when he used both his new powers?  He couldn't think of any reason.

Suddenly Gohan heard Videl's voice in his head.  ::Say exactly what I tell you.  The sine wave has an amplitude of pi over 2.::

"The sine wave has an amplitude of pi over 2."

The teacher at the front of the room was shocked.  He was sure that Gohan hadn't been paying attention to a word that had been said so far.  How on earth could he have answered that question so quickly?  Perhaps he's just that gifted he finally decided.

::Thanks Videl.  Did he call on me?::

::Yep.  I think he noticed that you weren't paying attention and wanted to make an example out of you.  What were you thinking about by the way?::  Videl continued to scribble notes as Gohan now made gestures that appeared as if he was paying attention as well.

::I was thinking about what you asked me on Friday.  About if I can still become a Super Saiyan.::

::Oh really.:: Videl's voice revealed her curiosity.  ::And what have you decided.::

::I pretty certain I can do it.  The next step would be to combine both my Mystic and Super Saiyan powers.::

Videl's brow arched as she contemplated what Gohan had just said.

::I'd never thought about that.  Your ki would be enormous if you could do it.::

::Yeah I know.  It'd be so high that I'd have to train just to keep it under control.::

::You can do it.  I have faith in you.::

Gohan turned and gave Videl a smile.  ::Thanks.::

::Besides,:: Videl returned Gohan's smile with a smirk, ::I want to see how sexy you'd look.::

Gohan had to try really hard to refrain from laughing.  ::I knew there would be an ulterior motive.::

::You'd better not disappoint.::  Videl was mocking him, increasing the humor of the moment.

::I'll be just as surprised as you.::  Videl's hand found his and quickly gave it a squeeze.  Then she turned her attention back to the professor who was talking about shifting sine curves.  Ah, the wonders of calculus.

**********

The next period was their English class and it was time for a quiz.  They had been reading 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' by William Shakespeare before Buu had tried to destroy the world and succeeded.  Before school had been cancelled, their professor had said they would have this quiz the next day of school, no matter if the world was exploding around them.  Now that Videl and Gohan looked back on it, it was an eerie premonition.  However, they definitely didn't have any doubts that the quiz wouldn't be postponed.

And sure enough, the moment the bell rang, the teacher passed out the quiz with instructions to continue reading the play quietly once they had finished.  For Gohan the quiz was laughably easy.  He'd been able to use his Saiyan traits that were normally geared towards combat to better himself in the classroom.  He'd found that he had an amazing photographic memory.  All he had to do was glance at a page for a few moments and then he could literally read the play in his mind.  When Videl had found out, she'd been extremely jealous.

Since everyone was busy working on their own quiz and the professor seemed engrossed in some novel, Gohan was able to use his Saiyan speed to finish his quiz in a few minutes.  Fast even by the standards he had usually set.  So instead of immediately turning walking to the front of the room and turning in the quiz, he sat back and observed the people frantically searching the dark corners of their brains for answers they'd long forgotten.  It was a highly humorous sight.

Videl worked diligently by herself on the quiz.  She didn't want to ask Gohan for help unless she really needed it.  When she'd first suggested that they could help each other on quizzes and tests, Gohan had pretended to be shocked and tried to make a fuss about how that would be immoral etc.  Videl had tried hard to keep from smiling and when he finally stopped to take a breath, she said she knew she could count on him and that was it.  He always acquiesced to her desires.  She sighed.

'It's sure nice to have a man that caters to my every whim.'

::I heard that.::

Videl turned to him and smiled.

::Well, its true.::

Gohan looked rueful as he answered.  ::Yeah, well you don't have to keep thinking about it so often::

::Shut up and help me with number four.::

::Yes ma'am.::  Videl's smile grew even bigger as her attention returned to her paper.  ::Oberan is jealous cause Titania won't give him the child she found in the forest so he's going to use some love potion to make her fall in love with someone awful..::

::Thank you.  Now as you were.::

::Yes ma'am.::  They both laughed quietly.  Even during a school quiz they were able to find ways to make each other laugh.  That always helped to keep a relationship healthy.

After a few more minutes had passed, Gohan walked up to the front of the room to turn in his quiz.  The teacher simply nodded her acknowledgement as he set the piece of paper on her desk.  As usual, he was the first one finished.  He had no desire to read a play he had already memorized so he set his book up on his desk and used it to hide his face.  It was a cheap trick, but the teachers all thought that the school's number one student wouldn't stoop so low as to try it, so Gohan wasn't worried about being discovered.  He settled down and went into a deep meditation, pondering exactly how he could turn Super Saiyan again.

Suddenly, he was brought rapidly back to the realm of the present by some unknown force.  He looked at the clock and discovered that he'd been meditating for 25 minutes already.  Trying to discover what exactly was wrong, he began to look around.  However, he was relying on the wrong sense.  After he took a few breaths, he was able to determine the cause.  It was Videl's scent.  He sat back and breathed deeply, savoring the honeyed smell.  It was uniquely Videl, _his Videl.  It was like an intoxicant, he couldn't get enough and had to struggle to get control over his instincts.  If they were alone, clothes would probably be flying across the room.  Finally able to control himself, he glanced over at Videl.  She had finished the quiz and had started reading the play._

::You make it really hard to concentrate.::

Videl turned and looked into Gohan's expressive black eyes.

::What do you mean?::  she was kinda confused.  She had known that he was meditating and hadn't bothered him at all.

::You're horny and it makes me want you.::  Gohan's answer was so straight forward and blatantly sexual that Videl felt herself blush.  She'd been so engrossed in the book that she'd forgotten that Gohan could smell her excitement.  A small grin crossed her lips.

::Too bad stud, you'll just have to wait.::  She laughed under her breath as she saw Gohan's face wrinkle into a little pout.  He definitely could act like a deprived child.  However, Videl took it as a compliment.  That he seemed to always want her was flattering.  And she was amazed that she always seemed to be ready for him.  They were a perfect match.  ::So did you figure out how to turn into a Super Saiyan yet?::

Gohan crossed his arms over his chest and gave a soft 'humph.'  ::No, I had a feeling I was close and then you got turned on.::

Videl had to stifle a laugh again.  ::So get back to work then.  If you have blond hair by tonight, I might just give you a special treat.::

Gohan didn't say anything else, but immediately fell back into his deep meditation, unaware of the world around him.  After about another 5 minutes he suddenly stood up and shouted.

"I got it!!"

The entire class turned to stare at him.  It wasn't like the class nerd to have such an outburst.  Even the teacher glared at him with an evil stare.

"Something you'd like to share with the class Gohan?"

"Uh no ma'am.  Sorry."  Gohan quickly sat back down and Videl glanced over at him expectantly.  His excitement was almost overwhelming her senses.  When he didn't speak up, she asked a question.

::Excited about something Gohan?::

::I'm going to have blond hair tonight.::  Gohan flashed his hair blond so fast that no one but Videl could have noticed.

Videl's eyes grew wide.  ::Oooh.  Lucky me.::

::I'm hoping we both might get lucky tonight.::

::And you think I'm horny.  My God.::

Gohan couldn't stop himself as he laughed out loud.  Everyone was staring again.  The teacher was livid.

"Mr. Son!  There are still people taking the quiz!  One more outburst and you'll be out in the hall with these buckets!"

Gohan tried his best to look scared.  Those buckets weighed practically nothing to him.  Besides he could just float them with his ki.  "Sorry ma'am.  It won't happen again."

When everyone's attention returned elsewhere, Videl spoke up again through their bond.

::My, my... Mr. Perfect gets two reprimands in one class.  I think we should call the press.::

Once again, Gohan crossed his arms and pouted.  ::You know, I think you _enjoy_ getting me in trouble.::

::Oh come on Gohan, don't be mad.  Besides, I thought you wanted to get lucky tonight.::

Gohan's mood instantly brightened.  ::All is forgiven.::

Videl was the one who laughed this time, drawing more stares.  People were beginning to wonder about the newly engaged couple's sanity.

::I swear, boys are always thinking with the smaller of their two heads.::

Gohan's grin grew huge.  ::That's cause it's the smarter one.::

Videl simply rolled her eyes and shook her head.

**********

By the time lunch had rolled around, both Videl and Gohan were quite eager to get away from the massive crowds that had hounded them all morning.  However, today was not their lucky day.  It took them almost 10 minutes just to make their way through the crowd that had gathered outside their classroom door and out to the parking lot where Videl set up her jet copter and they both got in.  They had previously agreed that it might not be such a good idea to go around flying when it was unnecessary.  When they were finally in the air, Videl turned to Gohan.

"Thank goodness we left them behind."

"Unfortunately, I don't think we have.  Can't you sense all the ki's following us?  There are some in the air in jet copters and even more on the ground trying to follow us in cars."

Videl closed her eyes to concentrate and sure enough, it seemed like dozens of people were trying to follow her jet copter.  She let out a deep sigh.  "This is like a circus."

"I know.  Maybe we can convince Vegeta to try to blow up the Earth.  That will give them something different to talk about."

"I guess that would work."  Videl knew that Gohan was just kidding and decided to play along.  "However, that would mean you wouldn't get lucky tonight."

Gohan tried his best to look thoughtful.  "Well, I guess that suggestion is out then.  How bout we just settle for trying to have a normal lunch instead?"

Videl smiled and leaned over to give Gohan a kiss.  "I was hoping you'd say that.  We're here already."  With the skill of an expert pilot, Videl touched down gently in front of the Dixie Chicken.  It was a place that was usually wasn't crowded, however, today it was packed full of people trying to get Gohan and Videl's attention.

Gohan was slightly amused as he watched people crawling over each other in an attempt to get closer to him and Videl.  The depth of human stupidity never ceased to amaze him.  He was extremely grateful that Videl had had the foresight to call ahead and get a police escort to protect their table.  That saved the mix of students, reporters, and curious onlookers from getting too close.  Unfortunately, the volume of questions seemed to be never ending.

"Is it true you guys are engaged?!"

"How can the two of you fly?"

"How did you manage to turn your hair blond?"

"How did you lose to Spopovich?"

"Are you really the Great Saiyaman _and _the Gold Fighter?"

"How do you feel about your father's defeat of Majin Buu?"

"Are you pregnant Videl?  Is that why you're engaged?"

All the questions seemed to mix into one mass of noise, none of them discernable from any other.  If it hadn't been for their bond, Videl and Gohan would have been unable to talk with each other.

::You know, I think its going to be easier to stay out of public places for a while until this whole thing blows over.::  Gohan said with disappointment.  He didn't enjoy all the attention he was receiving.  At the same time, the waiter was bringing over the food they'd ordered earlier.  Gohan and Videl had both ordered hamburgers and a soda.  Of course Gohan's was the largest one they made, but he knew that even that would leave him hungry.  He looked at the burger with sadness in his eyes and began to eat.

Videl nodded her agreement.  ::That's a good idea.  We can just use your instant transmission technique to get home for lunch.::

Gohan's shoulders slumped and he sighed.  ::I sure hope all this attention ends quickly.  I'd like to be able take you out on a normal date.::

A smile spread across Videl's face.  ::With our lives, I don't think we could ever go out on a _normal_ date Gohan.::

Gohan looked slightly exasperated.  ::You know what I mean.::

::Yes I do and it means a lot Gohan.  Truly it does.  But I want you to know that I'll be just as happy if we cuddle on the couch and watch a movie while eating pizza.::

::I know.  It's just that I want to be able to do special things for you and I feel like I can't with everything that's happening.::

::Just being with _you is special Gohan.  I never thought I could ever feel this way for a guy.  You have no idea how glad I am that I met you.  I love you so much that words can't describe it.::_

Gohan really wished he could kiss Videl right there in front of all the people.  However, that would just prompt more questions.

::I love you too Videl.  More than I ever thought possible.  But I still wish I could do more.::

::Don't worry Gohan.  When all this settles down, you'll have more than ample opportunity to spoil me lavishly.::

::You know, on second thought, I think you are already spoiled enough.::

"Humph."

Gohan laughed and quickly paid the bill that the waitress had laid on the table.  Now came the hard part, getting out through the crowd that was still asking questions.  Thank God for the police escort.  After a few not so gentle shoves from the police, the people finally got the idea that it was time for Gohan and Videl to leave.  The police took advantage of the small opening and hurried Gohan and Videl outside where they quickly got into Videl's jet copter and took off back towards Orange Star High School.

The class they had immediately after lunch was P.E.  They had finished up their baseball unit while both Gohan and Videl were absent from school during their training for the World Martial Arts Tournament.  The class had moved on to soccer, however, due to the massive crowds outside the school, the principle had announced that all classes would have to remain inside.  Thus, their class was going to play volleyball today.

When Gohan arrived in the gym with his usual long sleeved shirt and sweats gym clothes, everyone automatically assumed that he was trying to hide his lack of muscles.  The nerd image they had all developed of him was too hard to get rid of, even if he was the Great Saiyaman _and the Gold Fighter.  Only Videl knew the truth and felt her insides tingle with a familiar pleasant sensation when she imagined how he looked without the clothes hiding his sculpted muscles.  When Gohan sniffed the air, he immediately knew what Videl was thinking and sent her a devious grin._

The coach quickly divided the class into teams of 5 for a round robin tournament.  Gohan and Videl were paired up with Sharpner, Erasa and Robert, the boy who had been in the stands with Sharpner and Erasa at the World Martial Arts Tournament.  Gohan had a hard time concentrating on the game.  Between Videl's intoxicating scent and just watching her, he was thoroughly distracted.

"Hey Gohan!  Wake up son!  The game is starting."  Gohan quickly snapped to attention when he registered that the coach was yelling at him.  However, he quickly became distracted again when he saw the sight in front of him.  He was on the back line getting ready to serve the ball, and Videl was right in front of him, bent over at the net.  He swallowed hard, trying to concentrate and served the ball with no accuracy.  It flew far beyond the boundaries of the court.

When the ball came back to their side for his second serve, Videl threw it back to him with a questioning look on her face.

::What's matter Gohan?  Its not like you to mess up a serve so badly.::

::Well, I'm having a little trouble concentrating.::  He was slightly embarrassed and was glad when she had to turn back towards the net.

::Why's that?::  Videl couldn't see any thing that would distract Gohan.  There were no evil monsters near by and Vegeta was too far away for Gohan to have to worry about him blowing up their classmates.

::The view in front of me is quite appealing.::

Finally Videl realized exactly what he meant.  She was in front of him, bent over at the net.  A smirk crossed her face.  Slowly she began to move her ass from side to side.

::You like what you see?::

::Ahh, Videl.  Now I'm never going to be able to concentrate.::

He was still standing there with the ball in his hand, unmoving.  Both his team and the opposing team began to stare at him in anticipation.

::Just lightly touch it and guide it with your ki.::

::I think I'm too distracted to even do that.  Its all I can do just to keep from getting a major hard-on.::

Videl laughed and people turned their attention to her.  With all of her and Gohan's outbursts that were seemingly out of the blue, people were really starting to think they were crazy.

::You really have it bad don't you?::

::Can you blame me?::

::Alright, alright, just throw it up, lightly touch it and I'll guide it with my ki.::

Gohan didn't answer but Videl could sense that he threw the ball up in the air making a motion to hit it.  The instant he did, Videl used her ki to direct the ball straight into the other side of the court for an ace.

As the ball came back, Videl spoke to Gohan again.

::See that wasn't so bad.::

::Easy for you to say.  You aren't the one having to fight against your Saiyan instincts.::

Videl managed to laugh under her breath this time.

The rest of the class was fairly uneventful.  Once Gohan finally got control of himself, the combination his him and Videl propelled his team to a convincing victory in the round robin tournament.  Both Gohan and Videl were profoundly thankful when the bell rang, dismissing them from class before they had to face any more questions from their peers. Their last classes also were normal, the usual listening to a teacher drone on and on about some subject that no one seemed to care about.  At last, the day was over.  Unfortunately, a crowd had immediately formed outside the room.

::Listen, go to the ladies room and get inside a stall.  I'll go to the men's room and use instant transmission to come pick you up.  With all these people around, we'll never get to the roof alone.::

::Alright, I'll tell you when I'm ready.::

Videl managed to weave her way through the seemingly endless mass of teenagers and finally got inside the bathroom.

::Okay Gohan, I'm ready.::

Before she had even finished, Gohan appeared next to her in the stall, floating slightly above the floor so that people wouldn't be able to see two sets of feet.

::So this is the girl's bathroom huh?  Can't say I've ever been in one of these before.::

::Well, I'd prefer it if we don't stay too long.  I don't particularly find it too sexy.::

Gohan put one arm on her shoulder and the other went to his head as they both phased out of the bathroom and reappeared in their family room hundreds of miles away.

"All those poor people are going to be out there forever."  Videl laughed as she imagined the throng of people waiting for both her and Gohan to emerge from the restrooms.

"Oh well, I don't feel too bad.  They've been hounding us all day."

Videl nodded her agreement.  "Yeah, that was really crazy.  Sorry you had to go through all that.  If it hadn't been for me, you never would have gone to the tournament and no one would know that you were Saiyaman and the Gold Fighter."

"Its alright Videl.  It was bound to happen sooner or later.  I don't blame you at all.  Besides, I had a good time at the tournament."  He paused for a second and looked pensive.  "Well, except for when you got the crap beat out of you and when those freaks stabbed me with that damn energy stealer contraption.  That wasn't too fun."

"So you're okay with all this?"  Videl moved closer to Gohan and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"I'd be lying if I said I enjoyed it, but I'd put up with anything for you."

Videl leaned up and gave him a deep kiss.  "Thank you Gohan."

Gohan looked down at her and smiled.  He always felt so protective of her.  He was always amazed at how she could be the strongest woman he knew one moment and so vulnerable the next.  After a few moments, Videl stepped back with a glint in her eyes.

"So, Mr. Gold Fighter, are you going to show me how you look like as a Super Saiyan now?"

Gohan's eyes grew wide in anticipation and his lips formed a devious smirk.  He had to concentrate for a second, and then his hair turned a bright blond, and his eyes became turquoise.  He could immediately smell Videl's reaction.

"Does this meet your approval?"

"Boy does it ever.  How did you figure out how to do it?"

Gohan shrugged his shoulders.  "Well, I figured that since whenever I tried to go Super Saiyan after the Elder Kai gave me his training, I always tapped into my Mystic powers, he must have done something in my mind, sorta like building a detour on a road.  As best I can explain it, I just had to 'build' two parallel roads so that I could choose which one I want to become, a Super Saiyan or use my Mystic powers.  Next, I'll have to find a way to merge the 'roads' so that I can use both powers at once."

"That makes sense.  Now what are you waiting for, get over here."

Gohan immediately had his arms around Videl, kissing her passionately.

::I think I'm going to like this when you're a Super Saiyan.  Are you ready for your treat?::

Gohan 'woofed' as he picked her up and headed towards their bedroom.  They weren't going to be doing any homework tonight.

***Please be kind and review!  Thanks!!!***


	10. Planning a wedding

**A/N:**  I apologize profusely for taking so long to get this chapter posted.  I've gone back to school and trying to keep up with homework and writing is rather challenging.  I don't plan on letting this story die until I finish it completely, but just expect less frequent updates.  And one thing I'd like to address.  I've gotten several comments on the sexuality of this story.  I am portraying this as a loving relationship between two 18 year old _teenagers.  At that age, there is a huge amount of sexuality inherent in a relationship.  If that bothers you, I apologize, but I think it is a completely accurate way to portray any older teenage, and therefore Gohan and Videl's, relationship.  Remember to sign up for the mailing list and I'll send out an e-mail whenever I can get updates posted.  Thanks again for all your support!!_

*********

The days seemed to crawl by for Gohan, each taking longer than the one before it.  The true reality of going back to school was exceeded his worst nightmares.  He could hardly believe that people could make such a big deal about everything that had happened.  Yet, gradually, he could begin to discern a noticeable decrease in the public's interest in him and Videl.  It wasn't enough that they were hounded in school, but after their first appearance at the Dixie Chicken several weeks ago, the general public and the press seemed to magically appear every time they went out.  It was beginning to wear on his patience.

Gohan was extremely thankful that he had Videl by his side.  He didn't think he would have been able to handle the pressure without her.  She was always providing reassurance by wrapping her arm around his waist, holding his hand or giving him quick kisses when permitted.  Every time she did so, his resolve increased and he became more determined to stick it out, _for her.  Even Sharpner and Erasa had been fairly understanding once they'd gotten over their initial shock._

Gohan had also begun training seriously again with his father, Piccolo and Vegeta.  When they sparred using just technique and being equal in power, Gohan consistently lost to all of them.  It was highly embarrassing to him and only served to make him work that much harder to regain the skills he'd lost during the 7 years since Cell.  Of the three, Goku was the most understanding, and Piccolo was, not surprisingly, the toughest.  However, Gohan was shocked at the treatment he was receiving from Vegeta.  Instead of constant disparaging comments, Vegeta actually offered encouragement, in his usual gruff way.  Gohan discovered that he was learning at a faster rate from his sessions with Vegeta than with Piccolo or his father.  That's not to say that he wasn't learning from Piccolo or his father, just that Vegeta's training method's provided the most immediate results.  So everyday after school he trained, sometimes late into the night, leaving him to face Videl's wrath when he arrived home.  However, they both knew it was an act.  Videl knew exactly where Gohan was at all times and knew what he was doing.  In the end, it usually ended up in the pair of them struggling with laughter as they tried to play the role of the domesticated couple.

As the weeks passed, Gohan felt that he was rapidly regaining the skills and knowledge that he'd lost and it was beginning to show.  Videl could tell a difference in his attitude, he was seemingly more confident, secure in his knowledge that he would once again be able to help defend the earth.  Late at night, while Gohan slept, Videl would often gaze at him, her mind racing.  She thought it was so unfair that Gohan had gone through so much in his life, so much pain and suffering.  Moreover, she knew with dreadful certainty that all that pain and suffering was far from over.  She wondered how in the world Gohan dealt with everything, not knowing that he drew strength simply from having her by his side.  He was the most incredible person she knew, and no one else was even aware of it.  Life was so unfair.  Sometimes she wished that Gohan was just a normal person, not half saiyan, but then she berated herself for such thoughts.  Gohan wouldn't be _Gohan_ if he weren't part saiyan.  And, she thought as an afterthought, the Earth wouldn't even be here.  But if he weren't, then he wouldn't have such a huge burden on his shoulders, he wouldn't toss and turn at night while he relived all his horrible childhood memories.  Videl constantly just held him close, giving support.  When he'd wake up in the morning, they'd talk about it, trying to help him get passed everything.

"It happened again."

Gohan's eyes would always shift away cause he didn't enjoy talking about what he saw in his dreams.  However, he knew that Videl deserved to know. 

"I just keep seeing all these faces, staring at me.  Its like they are waiting for me to do something but I can't figure out what.  Then they all vanish in a huge explosion of ki and I hear Cell's taunting laugh.  But I can't do anything about it.  I can't move and Cell is coming at me.  I look around me and I see all the people I know and care about standing behind me.  I want to protect them, but I can't move.  Cell suddenly morphs into Buu and he goes right through me and then everyone disappears, leaving just you.  I have to watch as..." Gohan pauses as he tries to fight back his tears,  "... as Buu tortures you worse than that bastard Spopovich.  I want to protect you so bad, but when I finally am able to move, Buu knocks me aside like I'm an annoying little fly and then laughs at me.  Even when I try, I can't protect you Videl."

Videl hugged Gohan tightly to her chest.  The dreams where he couldn't protect her were the worst.  Videl was slightly surprised to discover that he was shaking slightly.  This dream must have really gotten to him.

"It's okay Gohan.  It's over now."

Gohan began to calm down under Videl's touch.  As usual, it had a calming effect on him.

"I know, it just felt so real.  I wanted to be able to protect you, but I... I couldn't."

"I'm not worried Gohan.  I trust you with my life.  If I'm in trouble, there is no one I'd rather have protecting me."

Gohan turned and looked solemnly into Videl's eyes.  "You mean that?"

Videl gave him a dazzling smile.  "With every fiber in my being.  Now come on, lets get ready for school."

As they got out of bed, Videl was glad that Gohan seemed to be feeling better.  Right after their whole ordeal with Buu, those nightmares had been a fairly common occurrence.  But now they were coming less frequently.  Videl took that as a sign of progress.  Sometimes, at school, someone would mention Cell, Buu or Spopovich and Videl could instantly see a distant look come into Gohan's eyes as he struggled with his emotions.  Every once in a while, all it took was a simple word like 'sacrifice' and Gohan's mind would be flooded with memories he didn't want to think about.  Whenever someone asked him about why he seemed distant, he always played it off, saying he was trying to remember if he'd done a certain chore.  Videl, however, always knew the truth.  She could read Gohan like an open book, even if they didn't share a bond.  And she was constantly amazed at how well he handled everything.  It only served to increase her already tremendous respect for him.

The day at school went normally in the sense that their peers hounded them both relentlessly.  At lunch, they managed to slip away and use Gohan's instant transmission to get home and cook lunch there.  It was a welcome break in the middle of the day, away from all the pressures they faced at school.  When the day was finally over, Gohan quickly took Videl home and then headed off to the lookout to talk with Dende and Piccolo.

As soon as he arrived, he discovered that both Dende and Piccolo were waiting for him.  Dende had a huge smile across his face, making Gohan slightly suspicious.

"I have a surprise for you Gohan.  I think you're going to enjoy it."

"I'm not too big on surprises these days Dende."  Gohan was quickly silenced by a disapproving glare from Piccolo.  "But let's go."

Without another word, Dende turned around and walked towards the depths of the lookout with Gohan and Piccolo following him.  Gohan had a good idea as to where Dende was leading him but kept his mouth shut.  He was happy that Dende seemed to be taking a direct route.  After they rounded another corner, Dende stopped at a door.

"Would you do the honors Gohan?"  Dende asked, gesturing towards the door.

::Videl?::  Gohan wanted to let Videl know what was going on so she wouldn't get worried if their link was broken.

Far down below, sitting down  trying to do homework, Videl was startled by Gohan's voice.  ::Yes Gohan?::

::I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to go into the new hyperbolic time chamber so I don't know if our bond will cut out for a while.::

::Alright, lets find out.::

Gohan simply nodded his head and turned the handle, opening the door.  Inside was a familiar sight.  Beyond a foyer was an endless white expanse.  Gohan stepped inside after the others and closed the door behind them.

::Can you still hear me?::  Gohan asked once the door was closed.

::Yep.  I can still keep tabs on ya.::

::I'll be sure to watch my actions.::  Gohan said with a laugh.

Videl responded with a laugh of her own.  ::I'll see you when you get back.::

::Bye.::  Gohan then turned his attention to Piccolo and Dende who were staring at him in anticipation.  He gave them a sheepish grin and a shrug of his shoulders.  "Sorry, I had to let Videl know what was going on.  I didn't want her to freak out if we couldn't still communicate when I crossed over into another dimension."

Piccolo raised an eyebrow as Dende asked a question.

"So you know where we are?" 

Gohan nodded his head.  "The huge white expanse was a pretty big clue.  It looks amazing Dende.  How did you manage to do it so quickly?"

Gohan started walking out towards the endless void and gave a half smile as he felt the slight pull of an increase in gravity once he stepped off the platform.

"Well,"  Dende's voice poorly concealed his excitement.  He was obviously proud of his accomplishment.  "There is a certain room in the lookout that contains the spirits of all the past guardians of Earth.  It took a while, but I eventually convinced the creator of the original Hyperbolic Time Chamber to help me make a new one.  It was surprisingly easy."

"Fantastic."

"I made it complete with the specifications you requested.  As you can see, there are now more than two people allowed in the room at one time, there is no limit on amount of time you can spend in here, and you will never age as long as you are in here.  And of course, time is passing at the rate of one day outside for every year in here."

"Perfect Dende.  You finished this much fast than I thought was possible.  How are the dragonballs coming?"

"Right on schedule.  It's been about three weeks since you asked me to create some new ones so we still have about 80 days til they are finished.  However, I'm hoping the peace will last until then."  Now Dende's voice was filled with laughter.

Gohan tried his best to look serious.  "I sure hope you're right.  Now I think this room needs to be broken in.  How bout it Piccolo?  Up for a spar?"

Piccolo, who up to this point had been standing silently listening to Dende and Gohan speak, shook his head.  "I'm more curious to see if you can really combine your mystic and super saiyan powers like you claim." He replied in his usual gruff tone.

"Well, to do that, we'd have to go really far out.  I wouldn't want to risk accidentally damaging this structure if I couldn't control my power sufficiently.  That means that someone would have to stay behind so we could find our way back."

Dende put up a hand to interrupt Gohan.  "Actually, if you look really carefully, you'll see that I've upgraded this foyer.  That device over there" he said pointing towards a tall cylindrical tube, "is what I like to call a 'ki base.'  It has a distinct ki signature that you should be able to sense from anywhere in this dimension and thus, be able to find your way back here."

"Brilliant!!"  Gohan nodded his head approvingly.  "So then, shall we?" he asked as he lifted off into the air and began to fly off into the white expanse with Dende and Piccolo following him.

*********

"Alright, you guys ready to see what I can do?"  Gohan asked once they had stopped flying.

Both Dende and Piccolo nodded and braced themselves in preparation.

Gohan's fists clenched together until they were tight balls.  His face took on a look of intense concentration and he focused on bringing out his powers.

"First I'll power up using my mystic powers." He managed to say through clenched teeth.

By now, a light wind had picked up that originated from Gohan as he powered up.  Suddenly, it became a huge gust as Gohan tapped almost completely into his Mystic Powers.  Piccolo was beginning to struggle to remain upright.  Dende had lost his footing and was grabbing onto Piccolo's cape as tightly as he could.  Both Dende and Piccolo were shocked.  Gohan was already more powerful than Goku when he was a super saiyan 3.  They couldn't wait to see how powerful he'd become when he combined his two abilities.

The wind died down as Gohan brought his powers under control.  The confident warrior look had returned to his eyes as he gazed towards the two Nameks.

"Now its time."

Gohan once again concentrated and the wind around him increased so dramatically that Piccolo was beginning to slid back and lose his footing.  He could hardly believe the energy that was radiating from Gohan.  It was _enormous_.  He watched Gohan carefully, curious to see what this new transformation would look like.  As expected, it looked like a combination between his mystic power-up and when he was a super saiyan.  His eyes were taking on the familiar turquoise color, but his eyebrows stayed the same.  His hair was where the most noticeable change was taking place.  Instead of being all black or all blond, it instead looked highlighted, black with blond streaks.  His muscles still remained fairly normal size.  They weren't the huge muscles Piccolo remembered from Goku's super saiyan 3 form.  The aura around him was had turned back to the glowing yellow consistent with his super saiyan form.  But his _power.  It was mind boggling, far above Goku and Piccolo would guess that it was even higher then Buu when he had absorbed both Gohan, Gotenks and himself.  But Gohan wasn't done yet._

"That's stage one.  I'm going to take it up a notch."

Suddenly, the wind increased so severely that Piccolo was swept off his feet, tumbling back and taking Dende with him.  Around Gohan, little bolts of lighting seemed to emanate from his body and his hair seemed to grow more rigid.  His power was becoming so huge that Piccolo was beginning to wonder if there was ever any end to it.  Maybe Goku had been right all those years ago.  Maybe Gohan really did have a power hidden within him that was truly unfathomable to anyone else.  After Piccolo regained his footing, he stared at Gohan in wonder and awe.  He seemed to be concentrating intensely, just to keep his power under control.  The wind had died down so that Piccolo could barely walk closer to where Gohan.  Dende was still clutching his cape.

"So what do you think?"  Gohan managed to say through gritted teeth.  It was obvious that he was putting most of his concentration into keeping his outrageous power at a level where Piccolo could approach him.

"I don't know what to say Gohan.  I've never felt anything like this before.  Your power is _enormous_."

"It's a little hard to keep under control though."

"Yeah I can tell.  Why don't you power down to a regular super saiyan, but remain in you mystic form and try to keep your power under control.  It'll be a little easier to start training your ki in that form."

Gohan didn't say anything, but just powered down to a more acceptable level.  He was surprised at how easy it was to keep his power down so that people could be around him.  Well, strong people right now like Piccolo.  But it wasn't the type of Earth destabilizing force that he'd originally feared.  He now knew that he would be able to control it to the point where it could be useful in battle.  And if he could control this form, than all it was going to take was some extra training to keep his Super Mystic Saiyan 2 form under control.  Super Mystic Saiyan.  He liked the sound of that.

When he had powered down, Dende had been able to stand on the ground without being flung away.  He was now standing next to Piccolo, staring at Gohan in awe.

"My God Gohan.  I can't believe it.  Your power is far beyond anything I thought possible."

A smirk formed across Gohan's lips.  "I thought we weren't supposed to use your name in vain Dende."

Dende pouted back at Gohan.  "_I_ am the God of this planet and therefore _I _can do whatever _I_ want.  It's just you insignificant peons that must bow to my wishes."

Gohan burst out laughing.  When he finally got it under control, he managed a short retort.  "Hypocrite."

Now it was Dende's turn to smirk.  "Perks of the job my friend."

Gohan and Piccolo rolled their eyes.

"Gohan," Piccolo started, trying to change the subject, "how is it, think you'll be able to keep your power under control?"

"Yep," Gohan said with a nod.  "It's actually a lot easier than I thought it would be.  I'd like to stay in here for a couple of hours to try and get used to it a little better.  It still feels kinda weird and I know that a few hours won't make it perfectly natural but it'd be a start.  Besides, I can't stay in here too long or Videl will have a fit."

"Need I remind you Gohan, that 6 hours in here is equivalent to 1 minute on the outside."  Piccolo was looking at Gohan with an amused expression.

Once again, Gohan looked sheepish.  "Oh yeah, I kinda forgot."

"Speaking of Videl, how are things going between you two?"  Piccolo was the one person Gohan felt comfortable talking to about such things.  Perhaps it was because Piccolo was the only person who would listen to him without judgment, but whatever the reason, Piccolo had grown to become Gohan's closest confidant besides Videl.  Piccolo knew almost as well as Videl did the troubles Gohan was having dealing with the aftermath of Buu.

Dende took a moment to speak up.  "I'm sorry to do this to you guys, but I need to get back outside and start being responsible."  Both Piccolo and Gohan nodded at him as he stepped through the door leading back to the halls of the lookout.

"Really well, Piccolo.  She's so amazing I still can't believe she chose me.  It seemingly defies all logic."

"There's no accounting for taste."  Gohan looked at Piccolo surprised.  Had he just made a joke?  "Anyways, I still find irony in the fact that her father is the person who took credit for your defeat of Cell."

"Piccolo," Gohan whined.  "We've been over this before.  I told you I don't care about that.  Videl is all that matters to me, not credit for some victory where I was too stupid to listen to good advice and my father got killed for it."

Now Piccolo growled.  "Gohan, we been over _that_ many times.  It's not your fault."

"Yeah, yeah, I know.  I'm sorry.  It's just a habit."

"Back to Videl.  Have you two set a date for the wedding?"

Gohan shook his head.  "No, we haven't had a chance to talk about that yet.  Everything has been so busy with school and all."

"Now, granted being an asexual Namek doesn't exactly give me a great understanding of the human," Gohan gave him a disapproving look, "or saiyan mating process, but one piece of knowledge that Kami gave me when we fused is that 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'  I think it would be a good idea to talk to her about it before she reaches that level."

Gohan looked at his mentor in amusement.  "That surprisingly makes sense Piccolo.  Since I can feel Videl's emotions, I know she's not at that point yet, but you're right.  I don't think I should wait any longer."  A wry grin appeared on his face.  "Besides, I didn't know you were so eager to start your best man duties."  Gohan had to struggle to contain his laughter, Piccolo's shocked expression was priceless.

"What duties?"

Gohan feigned surprise.  "You mean you didn't know?  You have to throw a bachelor party for me and make a speech at the wedding."

"Oh _hell_ no.  I never agreed to that."  Piccolo was backing away slowly, while Gohan was advancing slowly with a smile on his face.

"Come on Piccolo.  It'd really mean a lot to me."

Piccolo growled again.  "Damn it kid, sometimes I really wish I could still throw you through a mountain just to get you to shut up."

"Ah, you don't really mean that Piccolo."

"Sometimes I do.  But fine, I will see what I can do."

"Thanks Piccolo."  Gohan knew that the large green Namek had a soft spot for him that existed for no one else.  Even Goten and Trunks weren't as close to Piccolo as Gohan was.

"Yeah, yeah.  Now get started doing some simple exercises that will help you control power."  Now Piccolo was back into his mentor roll.

Gohan nodded his head.  He knew that it was now time to be serious.

**********

Several hours later, Piccolo and Gohan emerged from the time chamber to see Dende walking down the hall.  After all, only a minute had passed on the outside.  When they caught up him, Piccolo went one way to head up to the surface to meditate, while Gohan started a conversation with Dende.  When it was over, Gohan make for the surface himself to head back home.  On his way, he passed Piccolo.

"Remember what we talked about."  Gohan nodded his head in response, leapt into the air and sped off for home.

When he arrived, he found Videl sitting at the kitchen table, her homework spread out, and deep in thought.  She looked up quickly to acknowledge his presence.

"Hey Gohan."

Gohan didn't answer but instead walked around the table, coming up behind Videl and wrapping his arms around hers, then closing the book that she had open on the table.  Videl looked up at him slightly annoyed.

"Gohan what are you doing?"  Gohan turned her around so she was facing him and then finally answered.

"We need to talk."

Now Videl was confused.  Gohan was acting kind of serious and Videl didn't know why.

"Okay, is something wrong?"

She was relieved when a smile broke out a cross his face.  "Nope.  I just figured it was about time to discuss when we wanted our wedding to be.  Hopefully you _are_ still planning on marrying me."

"Of _course_ I am silly.  You just had me worried when you were acting all serious."

"In that case I apologize.  Shall we go to the family room?"

"Sure."  Gohan grabbed Videl's hand to help her up and then led her to their comfortable leather sofa.  When they sat down, they both let out a sigh of satisfaction as they sank down into the cushions.  The piece of furniture was one of their favorites in the house.

"So, where's all this talk about our wedding coming from?"

Gohan shrugged.  "Surprisingly enough, Piccolo.  He said and I quote 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' so he suggested that we talk about it."

Videl instantly broke out laughing.  "I can't believe that Piccolo would even know that phrase."

"Yeah, I was a little shocked as well.  But I figured that since we haven't talked about it yet, now was as good a time as any."

"Well, you should know that I hardly feel 'scorned' Gohan."

"I know.  But we haven't discussed it yet."

"Okay, okay.  I'm guessing you're hoping that I've already decided everything so you won't have to."

Gohan nodded sheepishly.  "Yeah sorta."

"You're only partially in luck.  After all my daddy did to you and your friends, he is going to be paying for a rather elaborate, rather expensive wedding."  Videl had an evil glint in her eyes.  Gohan could read her thoughts, the visions dancing around in her mind and was surprised at what he was seeing.  This seemed like a dream wedding.

"You can't be serious."

"Oh I am.  My dad has the money.  All you need to do is help me pick out the date."

"I can do that.  It didn't look like it will be a big wedding though."

"Nope.  I want a smaller affair.  The decorations and everything is what's going to cost so much."

"Good.  No offense or anything, but I might disappear if all of Satan City shows up at our wedding."

"I don't blame you."  Videl said in all seriousness.  "I'd leave with you."  Then she smirked.  "Maybe then we could elope in America.  You know, where is that place, in Vegas?"

Now it was Gohan turn to smile.  "That would be quite an experience but I'd rather get married with our family around."

"So would I, which is why daddy is going to be paying for extensive security and we'll make sure that this doesn't get leaked to the press."

"You seem to have thought of everything."

"All except a date."  They both laughed as they sat in each other's arms.

"Okay," Gohan spoke up after a few moments.  "I definitely think it should be after we get out of school."

"Agreed."

"School gets out May 5th so how bout the 15th?  Think your dad can get everything ready that fast?"

Videl sat quietly for a moment, contemplating the date.  "Ten days after we graduate from school in about 3 weeks?  Yeah that sounds good.  So that's it, we're going to get married on May 15th?"

"Yep."

"Oh my God."  Videl's hands flew to her mouth.  "I can't believe it Gohan.  I'm going to be _married to you."_

"I'm hoping that's still a good thing."

"Of course it is.  I've never wanted anything more in my entire life."  Videl lifted her head up and gave Gohan a passionate kiss.  When they broke apart, Gohan responded.

"Good, me too."

"So," Videl said giving him a sly look, "where are we going for our honeymoon?"

Gohan gave her a smirk back.  "That's for me to know and you to find out.  But by the way, just to clear any confusion, I think you should know that Piccolo has already said he was planning to throw me a bachelor party so it's only fair that you should have a bachelorette party."

"_Piccolo_ said he was throwing you a bachelor party?"  Videl stared at Gohan in disbelief.  She wasn't quite sure if Gohan was telling the truth.

Gohan gave a shrug, carefully controlling his emotions.  "He is my best man."

Videl's brow furled.  "Okay...  if you say so."

"So shall we go tell your dad?  I seem to remember that we told him he'd be the first to know when we decided on a date."  Gohan started to get up, but Videl grabbed his shirt, pulling him back down.  She kissed him passionately and slipped her hands under his shirt.

::I can think of something else I'd rather do at the moment.::

**********

Alfred appeared at the door of the Satan mansion almost immediately after Videl had knocked on the door.

"Hello Miss Videl.  So good to see you again.  You come by far too infrequently."  The elderly family butler said.

"I'm sorry Alfred.  I'm just having way too much fun with Gohan here." She said gesturing to the young demi-saiyan standing next to her.

"Not too much fun I hope."  Alfred said giving both of them a stern look.  Gohan was slightly intimidated but Videl knew better and started laughing.

"Don't _you_ get started too Alfred.  We're not planning on having children for a long time yet."

"I'm glad to hear that.  Now come on in," he said gesturing past the door.  "I'll alert Mr. Hercule to your presence."

"Thanks Alfred."  Both she and Gohan stood in a huge foyer, holding hands as Alfred disappeared down a long hallway in search of her father.  "Can you tell where Buu is Gohan.  I'm too lazy to look right now."

Gohan concentrated for a second.  Even after Videl had moved out, they had frequently come back to visit, despite Alfred's protestations to the contrary, and he was knew the layout of the house fairly well.

"It seems like he and Bee are in the theater.  No doubt watching Mickey Mouse cartoons."  Several times when they'd come over they'd discovered that Hercule was complaining to Buu that his watching Mickey Mouse movies was taking away his time to study martial arts techniques.  Videl had mentioned casually to Gohan that her father meant that Buu was taking time away from Hercule watching footage of himself.  Buu, however, was indifferent, no matter what threats Hercule made.  He loved Mickey Mouse and nothing was going to make him move.

"Good, that means they won't be bothering us."

They only had to wait a few more moments until Alfred and Hercule appeared.

"Videl, this is quite a surprise.  What brings you and Gohan out here?"  Hercule's voice was back to its former booming pitch.

"Hi Daddy.  Would you mind if we sat down, we have something important to tell you."

"Of course, sweetheart.  Alfred, would you mind getting us some drinks?"

"What can I get for you sir?"

"I think waters all around Alfred."  Videl answered for him.  Hercule nodded his head in agreement.

"We'll be in the living room." Hercule said as Alfred turned and headed back towards the kitchen.  Hercule, meanwhile, began to lead Videl and Gohan towards his living room.  When they all sat down, he addressed them.

"So what is so important that you've come all the way out here?"

Videl and Gohan glanced at each other, smiled and grabbed each other's hand.

"We've set a date for our wedding." Videl answered him.

Hercule's face broke into a huge smile.  He had almost immediately approved of Gohan when he and Videl had told him they were mates.  Over the past few weeks, he'd grown increasingly fond of the boy he'd discovered was part alien and he was incredibly proud to have him marrying his daughter.  Hearing them say that they'd set a date for their wedding meant that he would have to hand his daughter over to this fine young man, however, he had no doubts that Gohan would be able to take care of her and protect her.  Most likely, he thought, better than he himself could.

"That's fantastic sweet-pea.  When is the big day?"

"We've decided on May 15th."

Hercule looked thoughtful for a minute while he tried to calculate that time in terms of weeks.  "So a little over a month away.  That's kinda short notice."

Videl gave her father a daughter's patented princess look and Hercule immediately melted.  "I know daddy, but I also know that you can pull everything together in time."

Once Hercule had seen his daughter's face, he knew that he would spare no expense on this wedding.  Which was a good thing cause it would cost him an arm and a leg.  However, he wanted to play the typical father of the bride and at least pretend to be concerned over the cost.  Sighing he asked his question.

"How much is this going to cost me?"

Videl had to fight a smile that threatened to rise to her face.  "Not too much daddy, it's going to be a simple wedding."

Hercule didn't believe that for a second.

**********

Later, after Hercule had almost had a stroke when he realized how much Videl's wedding was going to cost him, and Videl and Gohan had returned home, they sat around their kitchen, table discussing the events of the day.

"You know, I think your dad took the news pretty well.  You sure stuck it to him."

"Well, he had it coming.  He has a lot to atone for in my eyes."

"He gave me you.  That's plenty of atonement in my opinion."  Gohan said, giving Videl a kiss.

"I'm glad you're satisfied, but I'm not.  So I'll continue until I am."

Gohan laughed and looked Videl in the eyes.  "Far be it from me to stand in your way.  But I just want to make sure you aren't doing this on my account."

Videl shook her head.  "No this is just between him and me.  I don't appreciate being lied to for 7 years.  You just come as a bonus."

"Okay.  I feel kinda useless though, you have everything under control."

"Don't worry about it Gohan.  As the groom your job is to show up and make sure you say the right name."  Videl said with laughter in her eyes.

"I think I can handle that."  Gohan said laughing.

"May 15th, I don't think I can wait that long."  Videl said as she wrapped her arms around her fiancé.

"Just remember, we have to get through Prom, Graduation and _then it will be time for our wedding."_

"Ugh... don't remind me.  That means I have to find two dresses."  Videl tried to look disgusted.  In reality she had already picked out her Prom dress when she had gone shopping with Erasa while Gohan was training.  But she wasn't about to let Gohan know.  She wanted it to be a surprise for the evening.

"Oh come on Videl.  It can't be _that_ bad."

"And how would you know?  You're a guy.  You don't have to wear them."

"I know, but..."

Videl interrupted him.  "I have an idea, you can try on one my dresses and if you still think it's not that bad, then you can say all you want."

"Fine," Gohan retorted.  "Lead the way."

Videl grabbed his hand and led him upstairs to her closet.  She pulled out a sexy dress that she had worn a couple times on the few dates that she and Gohan had managed to go on.

"Here, try this on," she said as she thrust the dress into his arms.  Gohan immediately began to strip to his boxers and pulled the dress over his head.  Since he was about 10 inches taller than Videl, the dress was extremely short and Videl had to try hard to keep from laughing.

"It's not so bad.  This one's just really short on me." Gohan said as he started to take it off.  Videl quickly stopped him.

"Oh no, you're not done.  Its time for make-up."

"_WHAT?!_" Gohan practically shrieked.  "You didn't say anything about make-up."

"Please Gohan?" Videl pleaded.  She knew that, like her father, Gohan would always melt whenever she looked at him this way.

Gohan let out a deep sigh and ultimately decided to agree, just like Videl knew he would.

"Fine."

"Thank you Gohan!"  Videl grabbed his hand and started to walk towards the bathroom.  "Now sit here while I get everything ready."  She gestured towards her vanity and Gohan sat down.  She then rummaged through all her drawers, getting just about every piece of make-up she could find.  During a regular day, she hardly ever wore make-up, but she had a fair amount stashed for when she and Gohan went out on dates.  Piling everything on the counter, she had to laugh as she watched Gohan's eyes grow bigger and bigger.

"You're really going all out aren't you?"  he asked a little frightened.

"I figure this is a once in a lifetime opportunity so I'd better get it right.  Now close your eyes til I'm done."

Gohan pouted but his eyes fell closed.  Once they had shut, Videl let out a huge smile, this was rather fun.  She immediately got to work applying make up to Gohan's face.  As she was working, Gohan began to partially understand why girls disliked dressing up.  The dress itself wasn't so bad, but he didn't enjoy the poking and brushing that putting on make-up required.  But like a well trained spouse, he sat still until Videl was finished.  Finally she told him he could open his eyes.  When he did, Videl had already started to laugh.

"Well," she managed to choke out between fits of laughter.  "I think we should be glad your parents never had a daughter."

Gohan was also highly amused by his appearance.  Who would have thought that one of the strongest beings in the universe would be wearing a dress that barely covered the top of his legs complete with full make-up.  The things a guy does for love.

"I'll have you know." He said, his tone serious.  "That I happen to think I look dead sexy."

That only made Videl laugh even harder.  The way Gohan looked was priceless.  It took several minutes before she could control herself.  When she did, Gohan was rather frightened of the devious glint in her eye.

"Now its picture time."  She said with a huge smirk.

"_Excuse me?!_"  Gohan obviously thought he'd been through enough for one night.

"Okay, we can sit here and discuss this for a while or you can just give in now and get it over with.  Either way you know I'm going to be taking a picture.  So which is it?"

Gohan huffed and puffed for a few seconds.  Videl was hitting below the belt.  He knew that if they discussed it he would eventually give in, so why not just get it over with, quick and painless?

"This is so unfair."

"I know." Videl chirped.  "But you know you love me."

"I'm beginning to wonder if I made an error of judgment."

"Oh shut up and pose."  Videl had gotten her camera out and snapped a picture as Gohan was attempting to give a seductive pose to the camera.  It just made the whole situation even more comical.  Unfortunately, for Videl, as soon as the flash went off and the picture was taken, Gohan appeared in front of her, without make-up and once again wearing his own clothes.

"Gohan," she whined, "I wasn't finished yet."

"Too bad," he said giving her a kiss.  "You got your picture."

"Okay fine.  But there is one thing left to do tonight."

"I don't want to know."  Gohan held his head in his hand and shook it in denial.

"Its homework time.  That's not too bad."

"After all this, _now_ you want help with homework?"  Gohan asked in disbelief.

"Of course.  It says in my little black book that you must help me whenever I ask for it."  A huge smile crossed Videl's face as she grabbed Gohan's hand and led him back to the kitchen.  She laughed when she heard his comeback.

"When am _I _going to get a copy of this book?"

***Please Be Kind And Review!  Thanks!!!***


	11. Prom Night

**A/N:** Well, it sure has been a very long time since I've updated this story and for that I apologize.  I do have my reasons, school being one of the first and foremost.  I do plan on continuing this story for a while, but again, updates will most likely be rather infrequent.  I will try to keep the chapters long to compensate for the lack of updates.  Please don't give up on me and as always, please review to let me know what you think!

*********

"Gohan, get out of bed!"  Videl leaned into the hallway and shouted down towards their room.  She knew that Gohan had been out late training with Vegeta and therefore was rather tired, but she was getting kind of annoyed because she was worried their breakfast would get cold.

::Videl, its like 5 o'clock on a Saturday.  Why on earth are we getting up this early?:: Gohan groaned through their bond.  He was tempted to just roll over and try to go back to sleep but he knew that if he did, Videl would be rather upset.  So instead, he managed to force himself to throw off the warm security of the covers and swing his legs over the bed as he sat up.  Immediately, he paused for a moment as the head rush passed.

::Come on Gohan.  Don't tell me you forgot.  We are signed up to help set up for prom.::  Videl gave a little smile as she put the finishing touches on their breakfast.

Gohan groaned out loud.  ::Remind me why you signed us up again?::  He stood up and started walking over to the sink to splash his face as Videl spoke up again.

::Because I'm on the committee and with your abilities, we should be done in no time.  Are you out of bed?::

"Yes I am."  Gohan answered as he passed through the door and walked up behind Videl, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck.  "That smells really good.  Are we ready to eat?"

Videl giggled.  "We will be as soon as you pour us something to drink.  I'll take an orange juice."  With one last kiss on her cheek, Gohan untangled himself and walked to the refrigerator.  He quickly poured a glass for Videl and then brought the entire jug to the table for himself.  Though they had only been living together for a short time, they had become quite comfortable in their routine.  As he set the glasses down, Videl arrived with the rest of the food.  Gohan pulled out Videl's chair for her as she sat down, which elicited a giant smile from the love of his life.  She loved it when Gohan doted on her.

Videl noted with satisfaction that the meal tasted wonderful.  Ever since they had been living together, her goal was to bring her culinary skills up to par with Gohan and his mother.  In her own mind, she wasn't quite there yet, but Gohan didn't seem to care as he ate everything in sight.  She allowed herself a small smile out of amusement as she watched him eat.  Despite his eating massive quantities of food, he still managed to have very good manners.  She was sure that was a direct result of ChiChi's frying pan.

Gohan was listening to her thoughts and rolled his eyes, which just made Videl's small smile turn into an actual laugh.

"What?  It's true?"  Videl asked innocently.

Gohan just rolled his eyes and gave a 'humph' before he wiped his mouth and jumped into hyperspeed to clean the kitchen.  Videl never ceased to be amazed as the kitchen seemingly cleaned itself around her.  When Gohan finally stopped, she walked up to him as he was putting a towel away.

"Thank you for proving my point."  She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and wrapped her arms around him.

This time Gohan laughed.  "Well, at least I'm good for something right?"

"You're good for a lot of things."  Videl said while running her hands up the inside of Gohan's thighs.  

Gohan let out a sigh of contentment before turning around and giving Videl a full, deep kiss.

"You are such a tease.  But I know that if I don't go get in the shower, we're going to be late and we can't have that now can we?  After all, you're the one on the committee."

"Fine, get going.  I guess anticipation is the best kind of foreplay anyways." Videl said with a devious smirk.

"You really are a tease."  Gohan said and gave her one last kiss before heading back towards their room to take a shower.

*********

After Gohan had used instant transmission, the first person they saw when they walked out of their respective bathrooms was Erasa.

"Videl!  There you are!  We've been looking all over for you!  No one can seem to make a decision without you."  Erasa grabbed Videl's hand and started dragging her towards a large group of people that seemed to be arguing over something.  She looked back and gave Gohan a sad smile.

::Sorry Gohan.  Why don't you go find Sharpner and see if there's any heavy lifting or something you can do?"

Gohan nodded his head as a response as Videl quickly disappeared into a throng of people.  Thanks to his ki sensing abilities, Gohan knew exactly where Sharpner was.  However, he allowed himself a few moments to examine the hotel.

The Prom this year was being held at one of the most prestigious five star hotels in the country.  An ornate sign out front proclaimed it "The Premier."  As he looked around, Gohan conceded that the name was rather appropriate.  Extravagant was far too subtle a word to describe the hotel.  There was a luscious indoor habitat, complete with waterfalls and the obligatory Japanese Koi.  Everything reeked of high class.  Something that Gohan was not too comfortable with.

The area he was in was going to serve as the reception area, where people would take pictures, get some refreshments and relax for a while.  There were a few tables and chairs that were waiting to be set up.  Gohan had a sneaking suspicion that the responsibility for setting them up would fall on his shoulders soon enough.  He kept walking through a massive double doorway and entered the ballroom.  This is where the magic happened.

The windows had been covered over so that the room could be completely blacked out.  Up at the front of the room was giant DJ booth, complete with strobe lights and massive speakers.  Gohan winced when he imagined how painful it was going to be on his Saiyan hearing later that night.  But then he thought of who he was going to be with and a smile crossed his lips.  She seemed to always make anything bearable, just by being her.

In the middle of the room was a colossal fountain.  People were working on hooking up the lights that would illuminate the various levels of the fountain.  On the outskirts of the room were more tables and refreshments for people who wanted to rest their feet from dancing.  Dancing...  now there was another problem.  Gohan was worried that he would make a complete fool of himself as he tried to dance.  He'd never been to a school dance and had never learned how.  When he had expressed his fears to Videl, she had simply laughed and told him to go with the flow.  That is what everyone else did anyways.  Gohan wasn't quite sure if she was joking or serious, but decided not to pursue the matter more closely.  Instead, he'd just have to wait for tonight.

With one last quick scan of the room, Gohan was silently amused at how grand a scale everything seemed to be done.  With a shrug of his shoulders, he reasoned that Prom was the last 'big bang' for the senior class and they wanted to go out on top.  While he had never been huge on school spirit, he did understand the motivation to make Prom a memorable night.

He spied Videl over taking to a group of people looking exasperated and a smile crossed his face.  He wanted this night to be special for _her_.  It wasn't often that Videl allowed herself to act like the typical teenage girl.  However, for Prom, she was going all out: dress, make-up, manicure, a visit to the hair stylist, the works.  Gohan was rather excited to see the result.  He was startled to see Videl turn towards him and give him a wink.

'She must have been listening to my thoughts.'  He mused ruefully.

::Yep!::  Videl said cheerfully.  ::Now what are you standing around for, get to work.::  she said mockingly.

::Sorry m'lady.::  Gohan spun on his heel and walked out of the room to find Sharpner.  As he walked out, Videl was smiling.

*********

Videl let out yet another sigh.  She and Gohan had been here for almost 2 hours and it seemed like nothing was getting done.  Everyone needed her opinion for the smallest things and it was getting annoying.  She looked up at some girl who was jabbering a million miles an hour about something trivial and fought the urge to tell her to shut up.  She was relieved when she saw Gohan walk in carrying a box loaded with decorations.

"Excuse me, I need to go talk to Gohan."  She interrupted and walked away, leaving the poor girl talking to nothing but air.

As Gohan set down his box, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his midsection and turned around to find Videl fuming.

"Gohan!  These people are driving me nuts!!  They can't do anything by themselves!"

Gohan had to suppress a laugh that was rising in his throat.  "Need I remind you that it was _you_ who had the idea to sign us up for this."

Videl scrunched up her face in disgust.  "Yeah, yeah... I know.  Now I just want to get out of here."

Gohan looked thoughtful for a second and then looked back down at Videl.  "I've got an idea."

"That's a first..." Videl said with a gleam in her eye and a smirk on her lips.

With a disapproving look from Gohan, she rolled her eyes.  Gohan answered with a small, 'humph.'

"Anyways...  If you can get all the people outta here and tell me what needs to be finished, I'll do it in a few minutes."

"Hey..."  Videl said, trying her best to look thoughtful.  "That _is_ a good idea."  She rose up and gave Gohan a kiss.  She could understand his desire to have people leave the room.  He was already viewed almost as an outsider, and having people watch as decorations just seemingly set up themselves, wouldn't help his image.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll clear people out."  Gohan nodded in response and with one more kiss, turned around to find the decorations needed to set up the room as he saw in Videl's visions.

"Alright people!!  Its time for a break.  I want everyone to clear out of here for about 10 minutes."  Videl shouted at the throng of people who were starting towards her, ready with more questions.  Acting like a herd of cattle, as one they turned and marched out the door.  As Videl walked out behind them, she gave Gohan a thumbs up.

*********

When everyone walked back into the room, they were shocked to see that everything had been finished.  Immediately whispers alleging ghosts, aliens, the boogey man and even the tooth fairy, circulated through the stunned students.  When Videl was asked, she shrugged and said that she thought it was a 'prom miracle.'  The students seemed to accept this and dropped the subject.

Gohan, with his Saiyan hearing, was highly amused to hear the theories being discussed.  Even more-so when he heard the alien theory.  If they only knew...

"Well," he heard Videl speak up as she found a microphone on stage, "since it appears everything is finished here, we can all go home to get ready.  Thank you all for your help and have a good time tonight."

She quickly turned off the microphone and got off the stage, looking for Gohan.  When she found him, they quickly headed off towards a private area, when the turned the corner, Gohan put two fingers to his head and they disappeared back to their home in Central City.  The students who were following them were taken aback to see that they had just vanished.  They seemed to do that a lot.

*********

"Thank you so much Gohan."  Videl said as she grabbed a couple drinks out of the refrigerator.  "I don't think I could have lasted another minute in there."  She handed Gohan a drink.

"I try to be useful when I can." He said with a smirk.

Videl smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

"You do a fine job."  Gohan wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.  Videl indulged herself for a few seconds, then pulled away, looking at Gohan deviously.

"Not now Gohan.  I have to get to Erasa's to get ready."

"Oh come on Videl..."  Gohan said giving her another kiss.  "I promise it won't take too long."

Yet once again, Videl pulled back with a smirk.  "Nope.  You're still anticipating remember?"  She got up and started to walk away.

"How could I possibly forget?"  Gohan said ruefully.

By then Videl had gathered her things and was walking out the door.  "Alright Gohan, I'll see you and your family at 6:30 so we can take pictures."

Gohan nodded in response, he still almost 6 hours to get ready.  It wasn't likely he was going to be late.

"I'll be there Videl.  Just be prepared for my mom and her entourage."

Videl turned back to him and gave him a bright smile.  "I wouldn't have it any other way Gohan."

When she shut the door, Gohan finally moved from where he stood.  If he had six hours, he was going to fit in a little training.

*********

The numbers in the gravity chamber read 750.  Seven hundred and fifty times earths gravity.  He could barely stand but he forced himself to go on.  It was the price he had to pay, his punishment.  She didn't know and he didn't want her to.  This is what he deserved for failing everyone yet again.

The energy blast was coming around again and he had to use every ounce of his strength just to move out of the way.  He was already in his super saiyan 2 form but with 750 times gravity, he weighed over 150,000 pounds, or 75 tons.  That much made it almost impossible to move even as an ascended saiyan.  He could have ascended even further, but he deserved the punishment he was getting.  He'd failed again during Buu and he had to atone for his actions.  This is how he would pay.  He would beat his body until he could barely stand, take a sensu bean and start over again.  He remembered the lectures, this is one way to increase his power.  A saiyan's power dramatically increases every time he recovers from a serious injury.  So here he was, beating himself an inch from death and reviving himself before he slipped into the blackness.

Suddenly, the blast that he had narrowly avoided earlier picked up speed and slammed into his back.  He could feel and smell the flesh burning away but he reveled in the pain as he sank to the floor, too damaged to get up.  It was all he could do to open the small pouch containing the sensu beans and eat one.

Ahh yes...  there it was.  The surge of power that came from a near death power up.  The chamber had already started to remove all evidence of the blood that had flowed from his body when he was immobile on the floor.  She would never know.  Slowly the numbers started to creep upwards yet again.  The torture would continue.

**********

Gohan checked his watch for what must have been the hundredth time in the last five minutes.  Six thirty exactly.  He was right on time.  He allowed a small smile to cross his face as he rang the doorbell to Erasa's house.  Looking at his reflection in the window, he was pleased with what he saw.  He had chosen a simple black and white tux with a silver vest.  It wasn't overly extravagant but fit his frame well.  In his hand was a box containing a corsage for Videl.  She'd allowed him to see some fabric from her dress and he'd done his best to pick out flowers that would match.

The door opened revealing Erasa's mother who Gohan had met a few times before.

"Hello Gohan!" she said, and Gohan had no doubts as to where Erasa had gotten her speech patterns.  "My you look handsome.  Come in, come in."  she gestured into the house where a large crowd of people were already waiting.

"Thank you ma'am."  Gohan said with a smile as he entered the house.  Almost immediately he saw his family and made his way over to them.

"Gohan!!"  his mother practically screeched and ran over to him, enveloping him in a tight bear hug.  One she took a step back she gave him an appraising look.  "You look amazing!  Videl is going to be pleasantly surprised I think."

"I definitely agree Gohan."  Gohan's head whipped around at the sound of another female voice and was happy to see Bulma standing there.  He quickly gave her a hug.

"Thanks Bulma.  That means a lot."

Bulma gave him a smile, "Anytime kid."  It was then that Gohan stopped to look who else was there.  His entire family was there, and he was surprised to note that not just Bulma, but Vegeta and Trunks were there as well.  Goten and Trunks were currently playing under the watchful eyes of his mother, who was careful to make sure they didn't play too roughly and break anything.  His father was looking at him with pride in his eyes.

"You know Gohan," came Vegeta's rough voice, "I thought we all stopped looking like monkeys when we lost our tails."

Immediately, everyone turned to Vegeta in disbelief.  He was standing there with a smirk on his face, aware of everyone's reaction.  No one could believe that he actually had a sense of humor.  He really _had_ changed after Buu.

However, as Vegeta and Gohan's eyes locked, his eyes changed.  _He knew..._  Goku and the rest of the group remained blissfully ignorant, but Vegeta knew.  He knew because he had put himself through the same ordeal, but for a different reason.  He was taken aback when Gohan's glare didn't waver, almost daring him to say something.  But Vegeta knew that this was neither the time nor the place.

With almost perfect timing, the girls decided to emerge from upstairs and Gohan's breath was immediately taken away.  Videl looked like an angel from a dream, radiating pure joy.  Her dress was a gorgeous light blue that seemed to tie into her eyes.  The top was form fitting that revealed her perfect curves and swelled just slightly past her hips to hang down over her legs.  Her hair was professionally done and had small white roses placed strategically to help hold the styling in place.  Gohan's breath was literally sucked right out of his lungs.  He'd never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life.  And the entire package was accompanied by Videl's dazzling smile that was reserved only for him.  For a brief moment, he felt like the luckiest man on earth.  Only Videl could do that for him.

As she descended down the stairs Gohan had to force himself to close his mouth.  When he was around Videl he could forget about his own problems and focus on her, and tonight she was shining.

Videl could tell the effect she had on Gohan.  Just his appearance was enough to let her know.  The dropping of the mouth and widening of the eyes were dead giveaways.  Being able to read his emotions was a bonus.  She knew without a doubt that he was pleased.  Even just his initial reaction had made all the hours of preparation worth it.

She finally walked up to him, gave him a kiss and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"So what do you think?" she whispered in a husky tone into his ear so only he could hear.

"I... uh... wow...  I honestly cannot think of a good enough word."

Videl pulled back and gave him another kiss.

"Well thank you.  You don't look half bad yourself."

Gohan leaned in for another kiss, and had barely grazed her lips when he heard someone clearing their throat.  They looked up and saw Erasa and Sharpner smiling at them.

"Are you guys ready to take pictures?"

Standing behind them were a few other couples that Gohan had seen before but wasn't really friends with.

"Uh, yeah.  Sorry guys."

Videl's hand slipped into his own as they joined the rest of the group for pictures.

By the time the camera happy parents had finished taking what seemed like millions of pictures, Gohan could barely see.  The flashes having blinded him long ago.  He had to rely on Videl for a few moments to help lead him outside.  When he had finally regained his senses, he opened the door to his brand new luxury air car, which was custom made by Capsule Corp., for Videl.  The group had elected not to get a limo, instead opting to just drive their own cars.  Bulma had thrown in a couple special edition Capsule Corp. cars for Gohan and Videl when they had built their house.  When Gohan got in himself, he started the silky smooth engine and pulled away from the curb, headed towards Satan Tower, a five-star restaurant where they had reservations for dinner at the best seat in the house, thanks to a future father-in-law.

*********

The view from their table was absolutely amazing.  The tower was 35 stories high, giving a breathtaking view of Satan City below.  The teenagers were treated to one of the most gorgeous sunsets they'd ever seen, courtesy of a certain kami friend of Gohan's and then the lights of the city came out, stretching almost as far as the eye could see.

For dinner, each couple was allowed to pick anything from the menu that they wished on the house, once again at the request of Hercule.  Gohan made a mental note to thank the man for helping make the night extremely special the first chance he got.  The wonder and amazement in Videl's eyes was enough to make him feel on top of the world. 

Besides him and Videl, Erasa and Sharpner, there were three other couples that Videl, Erasa and Sharpner had been friends with for years.  The conversation remained lively throughout dinner, focusing on future plans, their excitement for the upcoming dance, and of course, which finals they were dreading.  When it was Gohan's turn to tell what he was planning to do with his future, the entire group was shocked to find out that he wasn't going to go to college and instead go into the "family business."  Only Videl knew what this really meant, but everyone was surprised that he wouldn't be attending a university.  His reputation as a nerd, the previous encounter with Buu and the world tournament not withstanding, still was the predominate way of thinking throughout the school.

Videl could see that talking about the future was not a comfortable subject for Gohan and quickly moved to change the subject.  Gohan gave her hand a gentle squeeze and remained fairly quiet for the rest of the meal.  Of course he had cooked himself a fairly large meal before hand so that he would be able to eat a normal, human-sized portion when they were in the group.  Videl found herself appreciating Gohan's attention to detail.  If he were eating as much food as he normally did, their entire group would do nothing but stare at him and talk about it for the rest of the evening.

While everyone was eating and talking, Gohan had a distant and sad look.  All these people were so innocent.  They had never been around death, never had to look it in the eyes and shrug off it's bony hand, waiting to grab your soul and drag you into the Otherworld.  Gohan had.  He'd lost his innocence a long time ago, when he was just a young boy and nothing could ever bring it back.  Behind his mask of happiness resided a deep sadness that even Videl only ever got glimpses of.  He couldn't burden her with this, she had her whole life in front of her.  Gohan's was all behind him.  The only thing he had to live for was her, and he'd give anything, including his life, to ensure her happiness.

Videl glanced over at Gohan, taking a little break from the conversation.  There were few times when Gohan would hide his feelings from her, yet this was one of them.  Even though she could tell just based off the look on his face, what he was feeling, she didn't have the slightest idea how much his past actually haunted him.

"Videl!" Erasa was trying to her attention.  "Videl!"

"Uh yeah?  Sorry..."  Videl apologized.

"Its okay, we all know you're completely captivated by what a stud Gohan is."  Erasa said with a devious glint in her eye.  Upon hearing this, Gohan managed a small smile while Sharpner once again looked offended.  However, Videl, not to be outdone, refused to blush.

"Yeah, well what can I say?  He is."  Gohan's smile changed into a full blown smile, his earlier thoughts temporarily forgotten.  He knew what Videl was referring to.  Meanwhile, Erasa just rolled her eyes.  

"I was just curious to know what your dad thought of the two of you together?  I mean your wedding is in less than a month!"

Videl looked over at Gohan with a smile.  One he returned.

"Well, luckily enough, he happens to really like Gohan."

::It helps that you're only like a billion times stronger than him too.:: Videl said with a wink.  

::This is true::  Gohan responded with a wink of his own.

"Though I have to say, I think Gohan's mom is giving him a run for his money in the overprotective category." Erasa spoke up.

The rest of the group, having just met Gohan's mother along with the rest of his family, all laughed in agreement.

"She's not _that_ bad!" Videl protested, quick to come to the aid of her future mother in law.  However, Gohan quickly silenced her.

"Its alright Videl.  I'll be the first to admit it."  Gohan said to a fresh round of laughs.  "I mean, who else among this group set foot into a public school for the first time when they were 18?"

Videl only grudgingly acquiesced.  "I _guess_ you're right.  But don't let _her_ catch you saying something like that."

"Oh believe me, I learned that one at a _very_ early age." Then to Videl he added:

::Those frying pans to the head really drill it into you.::  And finally Videl's laugh joined the others.

*********

The dance was packed, as everyone expected it to be.  After all, they had just been saved from another near death by their savior Hercule, this was reason to celebrate.  Much to Gohan's dismay, the entire dance seemed to halt when he and Videl walked in.  They had officially been a couple for a while, and even though the entire school knew of their engagement, they all were still shocked to see the two of them together.  Videl, the resident school beauty had chosen Gohan, a nobody who was the school nerd.  It seemed like a plot line made for a movie.

Videl could sense Gohan's discomfort and gently lead him away from the entrance toward the bar full of non alcoholic beverages for the teenagers, away from all the attention.  The students always overcame their reaction; it just always took some time.

::Don't worry about it Gohan.  They'll forget about it in no time.::  She said giving him a tight hug.  The music was blaring far too loud to attempt any normal conversation without yelling rather loud.

::I know.::  Gohan said, but Videl could tell something was bothering him.

::Gohan what's wrong?:: she asked as they sat down at one of tables set up for students to take a break from dancing.

::Its just, I can't help but sometimes think they're right.  I mean, you're Videl _Satan_, the most beautiful girl in school who has everything going for her.  Everyone sees me as the resident nerd, the school looser who isn't even going to college.::

::Gohan...::  Videl started, but was interrupted by Gohan.

::Why do you love me Videl?  What do I have to offer you that you couldn't get anywhere else?::

To say Videl was surprised would have been a vast understatement.  The look on Gohan's face was so serious, so sad that she wondered how she could have missed knowing he felt this way.

::You don't know Gohan?  Seriously??::

Gohan answered with a simple shake of his head.

::Lets start with the way you love me for _me_, not for my father.  You respect me, listen to my worries and my dreams.  You make me laugh, pick me up when I feel down.  You've taught me that I don't have to do everything by myself.  You'll always stand by me.  Not to mention how selfless you are.  You're giving up your dreams of college to protect the earth.  When my father took credit for your victory over Cell, you didn't complain.  All you wanted was the earth to be safe.  You're putting your life on the line for billions of ungrateful people.  Not many people would be willing to do that.  You are a truly amazing person Gohan, and if you don't see it, then I'm just going to have to work even harder til you do.  And besides, I can't complain about how amazingly fine you are.::

Her last statement drew a small smile from Gohan, lifting his spirits slightly.

::You really feel that way?::

::Of course I do Gohan!  How could you even doubt that?::

::Its just all these other people.  They just don't seem to approve.  And being around it all the time has just made me wonder.::

Videl tightened her grip on Gohan's hand, knowing that it wouldn't hurt him at all.  Such was one of the advantages of having a boyfriend who was among the strongest in the universe.

::Well no more wondering about that, ever, cause they are all full of crap.  Since when do they know anything?  And besides, _I've_ never listened to them or cared about what they think.  All I care about is the amazing guy sitting in front of me, who I love with all my being and want to spend the rest of my life with.::

::Wow::  Gohan said with a big smile on his face.

::What?::  Videl asked.  She was now thoroughly confused.  Barely 30 seconds before, Gohan seemed rather depressed, and now she could see and feel his happiness.

::In that brief moment, I was reminded of _all_ the reasons I fell in love with you.  I'm feeling better now, shall we dance?::  Gohan said as he stood up, offering his hand to Videl.

::I'd be honored Son Gohan.::  Videl said, beaming.

::Believe me Videl, the honor is all mine.::

********

When Videl and Gohan finally got to the dance floor, all the troubles and worries in the world seemed to melt away and only the two of them were left.  Gohan discovered he didn't have any trouble dancing.  With Videl, everything just seemed to work.  The first song was a slow song, and they spent the entire song dancing in slow circles, each tightly gripping the other, knowing that they were safe and secure in the other's arm.  When they pulled back and gazed deeply into each other's eyes, they just _knew_ that everything would turn out all right.  No matter the trials and tribulations that life would throw at them, they would be able to handle it, _together_.

The next song the DJ played happened to be a fast song, immediately changing the pace of the dance and earning an uproar from the crowd as they voiced their approval.  Videl pulled back with a look in her eyes Gohan recognized all too well.

::You're going to enjoy this Gohan.  Just remember to go with the flow.::

After that, Gohan was very tempted to use his instant transmission and take them both back to the privacy of their own home.  Videl had turned around, and was dancing _very_ close.  Quickly, Gohan got the hang of this type of dancing.  The two already fit well together through rather vigorous practice at their house and the dance floor was no exception.  More then a few dancing couples stopped to stare in amazement.  But Gohan didn't care anymore.  He was just focused on himself and Videl.  That was all that mattered.

********

 "Alright everyone!  It is now the time you have all been waiting for!"  The voice of the DJ boomed over the speakers, causing everyone to stop dancing and turn their attention to the stage.

"Can I please have all of the nominee's for Prom King and Queen come up to the stage please?"

Videl gave Gohan a quick smile and headed towards the stage.  She had been nominated for Queen basically because of her father.  She knew that her popularity came from that.  Only Gohan knew the _true _her.  Loved her for who she was, saw her true beauty, and that only made her love him even more.  She joined 5 other nominees for Queen and 6 boys nominated for King.  She barely even heard what the DJ was saying.  She was just looking at Gohan, silently thanking him for being there to support her.  She only moved once she felt Erasa elbowing her in the back.

"Videl!" she whispered loudly, "he just called your name!"

Videl waved to the crowd and they responded with an almost deafening cheer.  It was very obvious how popular and well liked Videl was by everyone.  At that point no one even cared who won the Prom King.  The cheers for Videl were still going when the DJ finally gave up and read the name for King.  One of the boys stepped forward, awestruck that he would be able to have a dance with Videl.

"Alright, can we tone down the cheers just for a few minutes so the Prom King and Queen can have their dance?"  the DJ asked, almost exasperated.

Finally people seemed to listen and the song started.  As she walked toward the boy who had been named King, Videl tapped into her bond with Gohan.

::I hope you don't mind...::

::Videl, its okay.::  Gohan said and Videl could tell there was no animosity in his voice, no jealousy whatsoever.  His voice was full of pride, and she loved him all the more because of it.

Gohan stood there, beaming with pride at his fiancée, watching as she danced the required dance with the Prom King.  He knew then that this was going to be his life.  Videl would always be in the spot light, due to her famous father and legions of adoring fans.  Gohan would be in the background, her silent supporter and protector.  And he was okay with that.

Videl felt Gohan's feelings and turned to him to give him a big smile.  At that moment, nothing had ever felt more perfect to Gohan.  For the first time in a very long time, a small ray of hope shone through the darkness.

***Please be Kind and Review!!  Thanks!!***


End file.
